


FRIENDS

by archerbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, clizzy wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerbane/pseuds/archerbane
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been best friends for years but when they're in London for their best friends' wedding, they end up sleeping together after getting drunk at the rehearsal dinner.They decide to keep seeing each other but keep it a secret from the rest of their group of friends.Or the F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU nobody asked for, where Magnus and Alec's relationship is inspired by Monica and Chandler's story.





	1. The One with the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Friends is my favorite show and I just wanted to write Malec as Mondler because they're the best couples from each show.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Crack!fic and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> \- Some of the things written follow the scenes exactly but there's a lot of original content and a lot of changed details

 

Alec stood next to the bar as the bartender prepared him a drink. His parents were going to arrive at any second and Alec needed to start drinking, now. He looked around the big room where Clary and Isabelle’s wedding rehearsal dinner was being held. Alec took in the sight of the happy couple, that talked enthusiastically to some of Clary’s cousins. Izzy’s hand rested carefully on her back and the light reflected perfectly on the big rock that settled on her ring finger. They were laughing at something one of the cousins had said and Clary took a second to admire Izzy and ended up kissing her cheek.

Alec smiled to himself. He was beyond happy and proud; his little sister was getting married to the love of her life and best friend. He was also incredibly happy for Clary and he would always like to think – and constantly tell them, so they wouldn’t forget – that he was the reason Clary and Izzy found each other in this crazy world. Alec and Clary became best friends in high school, and he could tell that Izzy always had had a small crush on the redhead since Alec had brought her home to work on a science project.

Even though Alec was always aware of the girls’ crushes on each other, he didn’t think that after so many years he would’ve ended up traveling from New York to London so he could see his little sister and his best friend get married in the little chapel where Clary’s parents got married. It was a beautiful space and it looked like it was built just for Isabelle and Clary’s wedding ceremony.

He spotted his little brother – or maybe not so little, since he was 17 and already almost as tall as Alec – talking to Maia while both tried to taste all the delicious hors-d’oeuvres. Magnus and Simon were talking to each other a few feet away from Max and Maia, and Simon looked upset while Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend and took another sip of his drink. Alec chuckled and saw Luke and Jocelyn, Clary’s parents, who had just arrived and were looking around the room to admire the beauty of it. Clary quickly nodded to her cousins as they ended the conversation and they greeted her parents with big smiles on their faces.

The last drop of the alcoholic drink in his cup hit his tongue and a few seconds later, his parents walked in. He took three deep breaths and left the empty cup behind as he made his way to greet his parents, who were already talking to Isabelle, Clary and her parents. He smiled at Luke and Jocelyn and stood beside Maryse and Robert.

“Thank you for paying for half of the wedding. It was very nice of you to offer,” Luke thanked and smiled fondly resting his hand on Jocelyn’s back.

“Forget about it. We’re happy to do it,” Robert said with a small smile playing on his lips.

“We know how expensive weddings can be,” Maryse continued and touched Alec’s arm, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. “Besides, this might be the only wedding we get to throw.”

Alec’s smile wanted to fade away from his face but he fought himself to keep it there. Isabelle stared at their mother and shook her head in disapproval, while Clary tried to dismiss it and talked to her parents. Alec knew he should have drunk more before the rehearsal dinner, maybe he should have started at noon. He was not drunk, yet. And he definitely was not in a mood to listen to his parents’ complaints about their older son’s love, professional and personal life.

“Oh, a joke that is funny in all countries,” he said lightly and with a smile still on his lips, but Isabelle and Clary seemed to get the sarcasm in his tone. “If you excuse me, I need to go… do…” He simply trailed off and walked away immediately. A good excuse didn’t seem to want to come together in his head and he didn’t even try because it was not worth it. Alec needed another drink, and probably a few more after that.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Magnus let the side of his body rest against the wall and took another sip of his drink, rolling his eyes at his best friend who wouldn’t stop complaining.

“You’re unbelievable, Simon,” he commented. Simon opened his mouth to say something; probably to protest that he was not overreacting and that his worries were valid, but a waiter approached them, holding a tray and smiling professionally.

“What’s in it?” Simon asked examining the small portions of food.

“Goat cheese, watercress, and pancetta,” the waiter informed and Simon stared at him with a judgmental look on his face. Magnus had to fight the urge to slap his best friend.

“That’s not food!” Simon said. “No, I don’t want it.” He waved his hand, dismissing the poor guy who was only doing his job and didn’t need to deal with Simon’s awful mood. The waiter walked away and Magnus saw the guy slightly rolling his eyes, and he chuckled before turning back to face Simon.

“Everything is different here. I want to go home,” Simon whined like a little kid and Magnus widened his eyes at the words. “I miss my family. I miss the coffeehouse… I can’t even remember what it looks like!” He threw his hands in the air.

“Simon, it’s been three days. Three.” Magnus rolled his eyes for what it felt like the thousandth time since they stepped into that room. “Look, you’re just feeling a little homesick. Would you try to relax and just enjoy yourself?”

“You’re different here too.” Simon accused, pointing a finger at him. “You’re mean in England.” He walked away, leaving Magnus with a raised eyebrow, staring at his best friend as he walked away. Why was Simon the way he was? And how did Magnus called him his best friend and was capable of sharing an apartment with that man? Magnus would never find the answer.

“How was I mean?” He asked as he caught up with Simon’s pace who was walking towards the bar. Simon didn’t answer and just leaned against the bar after asking the bartender for a whiskey on the rocks and Magnus gestured at the nice guy behind the bar to make it two. Magnus eyed him for a second too long while he served them the drinks and the bartender just smirked at him. He was not the same bartender that had served him before and this one had bright blue eyes and a delicate British accent that suddenly made Magnus want to stare at his lips. He looked at the name tag and smiled.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He took a sip of his drink and could feel the guy’s eyes on him.

Maia sat next to Magnus a few seconds later and asked the bartender for a drink.

“He’s cute,” she whispered to Magnus when Sebastian moved to the other side to serve drinks to other guests that had approached the open bar. Magnus chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You should ask him for his number. I saw the way he looked at you.” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“We’re leaving Monday,” he informed, stating the obvious.

“So… make it a one-time thing.” She winked and called Simon who was sitting by Magnus’ left side. They started a conversation making Magnus dismiss the idea Maia had planted in his mind.

When they finished their drinks, they decided to move their conversation to the big round table in the center of the room where Alec and Max were already sitting, and Clary and Isabelle where standing next to it trying to get all the guests to sit on their tables and pay attention to the brides.

Magnus sat between Simon and Alec, and he immediately started a conversation with his other best friend so he wouldn’t hear Simon’s complaints anymore; he was Maia’s problem now. Alec smiled at him after taking another sip of his drink.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Alec paid attention to Clary and Isabelle when they finally got everyone’s attention and they both thanked everyone for their presence and an extra “thank you” to all the family members and friends who flew all the way from New York only to be present in their special day.

Magnus started his speech after Izzy and Clary finished theirs and he heard the story of when Magnus met Isabelle when she was a freshman in college and he had helped her when she got lost in the big campus. And how their friendship bloomed after one hour of talking at the small coffee shop inside the campus. There were some jokes in the middle of his speech, but no one in the room laughed at them, making Magnus stutter a little more while trying to not forget about what he was saying. Clary had warned that part of her family did not know how to appreciate a few jokes and that they were definitely lacking a sense of humor. That is why Alec chose to give his speech the next day, at the ceremony when everyone was way drunker and happier so maybe he could impress the tough crowd.

“It wasn’t that bad. People just don’t know how to appreciate good jokes,” Alec said after some people’s speeches and after they ate dinner and by then, Alec and Magnus were sitting at the table alone while everyone else talked to each other in small or big groups around the room. “I was laughing,” he added looking at Magnus who had his hand covering his face in embarrassment.

“Out loud?” Magnus asked.

“Well, I didn’t want anyone to think I was stupid.” Alec shrugged but smiled slightly when Magnus rolled his eyes and nodded at the answer like he was accepting the humiliation.

“So, how are you doing?” He faced Alec after a few seconds of silence.

“My parents are driving me crazy,” Alec admitted. “But Izzy is getting married! I’m happy, and I won’t let anything spoil that.” He smiled and Magnus agreed, returning back the smile.

“That’s good.” They chuckled and Alec took another sip of his drink.

Alec saw a man stumbling in their direction and he was obviously too drunk to be holding a cup of whiskey that looked freshly refilled.

“I just want to say that Isabelle is a wonderful young lady,” the drunk man said when he approached them and Alec heard Magnus chuckling beside him.

“Thanks. We like him.” Alec kidded and laughed slightly at the older man.

“My God!” The man exclaimed eyeing Alec. “You must have been a teenager when you had her.”

He widened his eyes and was about to say something when the man quickly turned around and found a woman he seemed to know and started a conversation with her. Magnus was giggling next to him and Alec slapped his arm, making his best friend laugh a little louder.

Alec’s cup emptied after he took a big gulp of his drink and he got up to go ask for a refill. He really needed to keep drinking or he wouldn’t make it to the end of the night without losing his mind. It started with his parents and the unnecessary comments about his life, and now a man he didn’t know thought he was old enough to actually be Izzy’s dad. Alec was starting to question Clary’s side of the family and if it was a good idea for his little sister to join it.

The attractive bartender handed him another drink and he pressed his back against the bar to look around the room.

“The guy was hammered, Alec. There’s no way you look like Izzy’s father,” Magnus said and asked the bartender to refill his cup as well. He accepted the drink with a smirk and winked at the guy. Alec rolled his eyes at that scene and took another sip of his drink.

“Then why would he say that?” Magnus finally looked at him after hearing Alec’s question.

“Because he’s crazy! Anyone in their perfect state of mind can see you two are almost the same age. Relax.” He let the right side of his body press against the bar and faced Alec who just chuckled humorlessly into his cup.

“My mother’s right. I’m never going to get married.” He looked down and stirred the drink around before downing half of it in only one gulp.

“That is… who wouldn’t want you?” Magnus had a smile on his face like it was telling him that everything was going to be okay.

“Please, Magnus. I’m a single gay dad with a 27-year-old daughter.” Alec said seriously but a small smile appeared on his lips when Magnus laughed at his words.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. You’ll find a nice and really hot guy.” Magnus gave him a knowing look and Alec giggled, shaking his head to the sound of his best friend’s words. Their cups clinked and they finished their drinks. They kept talking and laughing harder as the minutes went by and the drinks kept coming. Alec could feel himself finally relax and forget about how crazy his parents were driving him and how he was 28 years old and somehow looked like he could’ve had a 27-year-old daughter. All of those things seemed little and not important at all with every drink he finished. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to get too drunk because he could end up with a hangover, and waking up with one in his sister’s wedding day, wouldn’t be ideal, but he was talking, laughing and sharing stories with his best friend, and in that moment it was everything he needed.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

The door to Magnus’ room opened suddenly to reveal a very excited Isabelle still dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, and a messy bun on the top of her head. Magnus widened his eyes to the sudden intrusion while still lying in bed and trying to smile at her. He questioned himself why the hell he didn’t lock the door last night.

“I’m getting married today!” Izzy squealed, still standing by the door and grinning at her best friend.

“Morning, Isabelle,” Magnus greeted calmly and with a little smile on his lips.

“I’m getting married, _today_!” She repeated.

“Yeah, you are!” He cheered trying to match the same state of euphoria Izzy was in. Isabelle simply laughed out loud and slammed the door shut after walking out of the room. Magnus sighed in relief.

“Do you think she knew I was here?” Alec asked as he kicked the sheets out of his upper body and sat up on the bed, pressing his back against the headboard. Magnus looked at him with his eyes still widened and he felt a heat on his cheeks. He could sense that Alec was also in panic and didn’t know what to do.

“I-I don’t think so,” Magnus replied, feeling the cold wood of the headboard pressed against his naked back and he looked down at his hands.

“Good. That’s… good,” he said and stared at the white wall in front of them. Magnus did the same.

“Well…” Magnus started, still not facing Alec and he could almost see the terrified look on his own face. “I’ve never done that with you before.” He chuckled nervously. The events of last night playing like sneak peeks in his brain. He could remember Alec kissing down his neck, Magnus running his hands down Alec’s chest and abs. Everything seemed hurried and desperate last night, but _so_ good. Magnus felt himself blush to the thought, but concern soon reached his brain to what this might mean and what will do to their friendship of _years_. He decided that was a problem for future Magnus and Alec. It was too early and he had to worry about Clary and Isabelle right now and solve this later.

“Nope.” Alec laughed with the same hint of nervousness.

“So, how are you? Is everything okay?” Magnus wanted to slap himself for asking this. It was almost like asking directly to his best friend if he went too _deep_ last night. Could Magnus fall into a dark hole and disappear forever? How did he end up here? Waking up next to a man he has known for years, considered a best friend and not once had he thought of Alec as something _more_. His brain hurt from all the questions and the hangover was not helping.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s cool. You?” It seemed like Alec was asking himself the same questions.

“Oh. Yes. Uh-huh. You?” Magnus and Alec finally looked at each other. “We did you,” he realized and stared back at the wall, trying to avoid Alec’s gaze that lingered for a few seconds on Magnus but soon turned back to the wall as well.

“Well, I better get going… I have to check up on Iz and Clary,” Alec said in a whisper.

“Oh, absolutely. You should do that…” Magnus trailed off when Alec shifted beside him and sat up straighter, his feet touching the ground. He looked at Alec from the corner of his eye and saw Alec’s naked back, and his hair was messy and still screamed _sex_. Magnus noticed a red bruise on the side of his neck and widened his eyes slightly looking away immediately. How? Why? Why did he let this happen? It was amazing, he had to admit, but it shouldn’t have been.

“Could you not look?” Alec asked while picking his boxers from the ground.

“I don’t want to look,” Magnus said quickly and slapped himself mentally. He faced the ceiling so Alec was sure he wouldn’t look.

“So, um… I guess I’ll see you later,” Alec blurted out while buttoning the rest of his shirt.

“Yeah, definitely,” he smiled at Alec who finally looked at him. Alec smiled back and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Magnus let his head fall against the headboard a little harder than he intended. “Fuck.”

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Alec pressed his back against the door and sighed loudly. He was back in his hotel room and his head hit the door as soon as he closed it, remembering last night’s events. Since when did he had one night stands? And with his best friend? Alec didn’t recognize himself. He wanted to promise himself he wouldn’t get that drunk ever again, but then he realized that was the only way he could forget how much of a disaster he was. What was wrong with him? Alec shook his head in disapproval and walked to his suitcase to get a clean pair of underwear and he faced the suit he was going to wear for the wedding. _Shit_.

He rubbed his face and turned on the shower to let the water turn warm. He faced himself in the mirror; his eyes looked tired (the hungover was clear in his face), his hair was messier than usual and just gave away the fact he had a very eventful night and… was that a hickey on the side of his neck? He groaned in frustration. He just thanked God the bruise was made in the curve of his neck and could easily be hidden by the collar of the white button-up shirt he was going to wear.

Alec couldn’t take being interrogated by his sister if she saw the hickey. He couldn’t lie to her and she would manage to find a way of making him talk; she could be pretty convincing. And Alec knew he would break, especially this being Izzy’s wedding day. He couldn’t just deny her anything.

He let his muscles relax and his head felt lighter under the warm water. Alec tried to think about how it even began. Who initiated it, who took the first step, who suggested going to Magnus’ hotel room, who started undressing and who fell on the bed first, but the minutes it took them to start the suggestive talk and go from the ballroom to upstairs to the bedroom, seemed to come in blurry pictures and all Alec knew was that it felt amazing and he wanted to kick himself for thinking about doing it again. Magnus was his best friend. He wasn’t just some guy he could fool around a couple of times with and leave behind once he got on the plane back to New York on Monday. Alec knew they would have to talk about it eventually if they didn’t want it to ruin the incredible friendship they had.

Alec never thought of Magnus in _that_ way. Sure, Magnus was really attractive – anyone who wasn’t blind, could see his beauty – but he was also his best friend and never for a second, Alec thought of getting involved with Magnus.

He groaned for the second time that morning and sighed turning off the water. He got dressed slowly, enjoying the last few minutes of peace he could get before Isabelle attacked him with her desperation and thousands of doubts about the wedding, even though she knows and everyone knows that Izzy and Clary love each other and were born to give each other the world. Alec already had a million speeches about love and how Clary loves Izzy planned out because he knew his sister would need to hear every single one of them before walking down the aisle.

Clary’s room was closer to Alec’s so he decided to check up on her, and knocked on the door. Simon opened the door with a wide grin on his face and Alec returned the smile.

“How’s the bride?” He asked when Simon stepped aside to let Alec in.

“Nervous, but beautiful.” Simon laughed slightly and sat on the small couch in the corner of the room. “She’s in the next room with Maia. You can go in there if you want. I’m just out here because I couldn’t take all the crying anymore.” He laughed and Alec chuckled knocking on the door to the other division. A soft “come in” was heard and Alec saw Maia staring at the mirror cleaning the edges of her eyes trying not to remove the makeup she already had on and she picked up the eyeliner.

“Maia,” Alec started, looking at her. “You look beautiful.” She really did. Her dress fit perfectly her body shape and the dark red color of it went amazingly well with her skin tone. Maia’s wild curly hair was tied loosely on the top of her head, letting little curls escape on the sides.

“Thank you, Alec,” Maia chuckled and looked at him. “You look amazing as well.” She hugged him with one arm, holding a mascara tube on the other hand. The door to the bathroom opened and he saw a white silhouette on the corner of his eyes. Alec looked up to find Clary standing in front of him and his jaw dropped.

“Clary…” He sighed. Clary had chosen to wear a suit – Alec knew how much his best friend loved her fancy suits – and she couldn’t look more beautiful and in her comfort zone as she did at the moment. The top had a sweetheart neckline and it was all covered in delicate silver crystals. The white pants were tight around her legs and her high heels matched the top, also with small crystals on them. A white blazer fell on her shoulders to compliment the look. Clary’s hair was straight and was slicked back, falling perfectly behind her and her makeup was simple and extremely elegant. She looked beautiful and so feminine with a Clary’s twist to it.

“Is that a good reaction?” She asked, looking at him a little fearful.

“Of course it is, Clary! You look perfect. I love it,” he said with a proud smile on his face. “I love you,” Alec added and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you so much, Alec. I love you, too.” Clary giggled, sighing in relief. “I’m so nervous,” she confessed.

“I know, I can tell.” He laughed.

“How’s Izzy doing?” She asked.

“I don’t know yet. I’m going to her room now.” Alec kissed her forehead again and repeated the gesture to Maia. “But don’t worry, Fray. Everything is going to be perfect.” He offered a little smile and Clary returned, nodding as she found her earrings.

Alec walked out of the room and soon he found Izzy’s room, knocking on the door. He was greeted by his sister with a big smile, and his eyes immediately dropped to her dress. It was a mermaid cut with a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her figure wonderfully and started to open right where the knees were so she could move more freely, and it was full of small details in lace. Her hair fell on her right shoulder in big black curls and her makeup seemed like it was half done. She still looked beautiful and he felt so much love for his little sister and she sure deserves all the happiness in the world. Alec is just glad Izzy found Clary because he knows she can give his sister that happiness.

Alec felt the tears in the corners of his eyes. He swore he was not going to cry, but he felt so happy and proud that seemed impossible to control the tears at the moment.

“Do you approve?” Izzy asked spinning on the spot.

“You’re perfect, Iz.” He smiled widely and felt a tear escape down his cheek.

“Alec…” Now she was the one with tears in her eyes. Alec simply hugged her and let his head fall on the curve of her neck.

“I love you so much,” she whispered in a crying voice.

“I love you, too. So much. I’m so proud of you, sis.” Alec kissed her cheek and pulled away.

“Thanks, big brother.” Isabelle wiped her tears and returned the kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, hey. We’ve been working on that makeup for long minutes, Isabelle. Don’t you dare cry.” Alec heard a voice behind Izzy that he immediately recognized as Magnus’ and she finally let Alec into the room.

“Magnus, all you’ve done is hand me the products. You haven’t done anything,” she said with a chuckle and walked back to the vanity table where a mess of makeup settled on top.

“Well, it’s still a pretty tiring job.” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically and Alec laughed at him.

Izzy ignored her best friend and grabbed a small box from the table, handing it to Alec. “Your flower,” she informed when he stared confused at the small box in his hands and she ended up disappearing to the other room. He almost forgot he had to wear a flower on his jacket and he didn’t understand the concept of it, but he opened the box taking it out.

“Let me help you,” Magnus said when he saw Alec struggling to put in the correct position. Alec looked at Magnus for a few seconds and nodded. Alec took a step closer to him but looked away while Magnus put the flower correctly on the pocket of his jacket.

How does one face their best friend after sleeping with them? And actually enjoying it?

“There. Perfect.” Magnus smiled. His hands rested on Alec’s chest and he looked up at him. They stayed in silence for a few short seconds. “What we did last night was…” Magnus trailed off, looking back at Alec’s flower.

“Stupid,” Alec completed in a whisper and laughed nervously under his breath.

“Totally crazy, stupid.” Magnus agreed and straighten Alec’s tie.

“What were we thinking?” Alec chuckled and his friend’s face turned more serious for a few moments and Magnus glanced up at him.

“I’m coming over tonight though, right?” His eyes seemed to carry a little bit of hope and Alec almost sighed in relief because at least he knew he wasn’t the only one wanting it to happen again. They were both acting crazy and spontaneously, especially since neither of them ever planned anything like this happening between them.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Alec confirmed and Magnus nodded with a small grin appearing on his face. At that moment, Izzy returned from the other room and it looked like she had added some simple jewelry to complete her look. She smiled at the two men and sat back in her vanity.

“I’m waiting for my assistants,” she looked between them with wide eyes.

“I’m not helping you. I know nothing about makeup.” Alec looked carefully through the different palettes, creams, brushes, and lipsticks, and almost fainted trying to understand what each meant and what was their “job” once applied to the face.

“Relax.” Izzy rolled her eyes and he ended up sitting next to Magnus on one of the chairs next to the vanity. “Morphe M441,” she simply said looking through a palette full of warm tones and trying to make sure she picked the right shade. Alec just widened his eyes and Magnus laughed and picked up a brush that was in a cup in his hand, handing it to Isabelle.

Alec saw her take the brush and pick up a little bit of light brown color and applying it to her eyelid. She kept brushing it back and forth and Alec raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” He asked when she just kept applying the same color over and over.

“I’m _blending_ ,” she said like it was _so_ obvious. “I’m making sure it looks as natural as possible and there are no harsh lines.” Izzy kept explaining looking at her own reflex in the mirror.

“Never mind. I never cared about makeup and I’m not going to start on your wedding day. I’m out of here.” Alec stood up and kissed her cheek. “Text me to come here when you’re done with… the blending.” He gestured to all the makeup on top of the table. Magnus and Izzy laughed and before he could leave the room, he caught Magnus winking at him. Alec just smiled and closed the door behind him.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Magnus stood at the end of the aisle next to the spot where Clary would be and took a look around him. Some of the guests were already in their places and some were still standing talking to each other with big smiles on their faces. The chapel was beautifully decorated with millions of lights decorating the ceiling and dark reds with touches of silver gave the place more color. Everyone took their seats when an acoustic guitar started playing and the room went quiet. Alec was standing in front of him smiling to himself as he also took in the environment surrounding them. Both of their ties were the dark red Clary and Isabelle had picked for their wedding and they also matched Maia’s beautiful dress and Simon’s tie. Maia and Simon walked down the aisle with big smiles on their faces and Max followed them, walking next to Helen, Clary’s cousin, who smiled at her girlfriend sitting in the front row.

Max stood next to Maia and Alec, and Magnus nodded at Simon and Helen who returned with small smiles. Magnus saw Izzy coming in first, arm intertwined in Robert’s and a big smile on her face. She walked with grace and like she owned the place – also like she wasn’t just freaking out an hour ago and Alec had to calm her down. Magnus looked at Alec, who was clearly trying to keep his tears at bay, but Maia was already crying and Max just had a little and proud smile on his face. They reached the end of the aisle and Robert offered her a kind smile, kissing her cheek.

“Breathe,” Magnus mouthed from the other side and she nodded with a grin and took a deep breath.

Clary appeared a minute later, with Luke by her side and big smiles covered their faces. Magnus grinned and looked at Isabelle who had stopped trying to keep her tears at bay and one rushed down her cheek while another tear was already threating to fall.

Luke kissed Clary’s forehead and his thumbs wiped the corners of her eyes carefully to hold back the tears that were about to fall, making her giggle quietly. She stood in front of Izzy offering her a big, loving and caring smile. They both looked at each other, taking in the beauty of each other.

“You look perfect,” Magnus heard Clary whisper.

“You too, love,” Izzy mouthed with a wide grin.

The ceremony was beautiful, with a lot of smiles, a few laughs, loving confessions, lifetime promises and a lot of tears, too. Magnus ended up shedding a few tears when Clary and Izzy were exchanging the vows. They were so lucky to have found each other in this crazy, messed up world, and he couldn’t be happier for his best friends.

He wiped the corner of his eyes gently to make sure the black eyeliner on his waterline and the little bit of dark eyeshadow he had applied wouldn’t smudge. He looked at the two women and in front of him, Alec smiled kindly at him. Magnus grinned and they stared at each other for a few seconds exchanging soft smiles and soon they focused their attention back to the couple.

“You may now share your first kiss as wife and wife.” Isabelle giggled to the words and took a step closer to her. Clary held Izzy’s face between her hands and kissed her sweetly and deeply, sharing every emotion through it. They transmitted all the love, friendship, respect and admiration for each other through that simple but beautiful kiss, and all the guests cheered to it.

-

The reception was held in a big ballroom on the other side of the building and the same dark reds, silvers and small lights decorated the place. Magnus thought that the colors, the place chosen and the decoration was perfect for a winter wedding. It was the middle of January and obviously, the weather was cold but Clary and Isabelle had made the place look elegant and cozy at the same time.

Clary and Isabelle had just finished their first dance and Magnus saw Alec pressed against the wall talking to Maia. He needed to talk to him. What happened the night before was… a mistake? Maybe. But a part of Magnus did not regret it, he was simply worried if their friendship was too fragile and they wouldn’t be able to handle to be in the same room together if things went south. It wouldn’t just be their friendship that would get ruined, but the whole dynamic of their group. Magnus couldn’t let that happen, and he knew Alec didn’t want that either and would understand.

Maia looked around and whispered something to Alec. Magnus saw her walk away to greet Helen and Aline with a big smile and grabbed their hands to bring them to the dancefloor. The three girls started dancing to the rhythm of the song.

Alec was finally alone, sipping on his drink and looking around smiling at his friends dancing a few feet away from him. Magnus downed the rest of his drink and walked in Alec’s direction.

“Hey,” Alec greeted with a smile when he approached him.

“Hey,” Magnus returned the small smile and they stared at each other for short seconds before Magnus spoke. “Listen, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way… but I know we had plans to meet up tonight. And…” Magnus said looking at Alec for some kind of reaction. Alec simply looked down at him waiting for him to continue and Magnus took a deep breath. “Ugh. I’m just… kind of worried about what it might do to our friendship.”

Alec stayed silent and kept glancing at him like he was trying to read Magnus’ expression. Magnus frowned waiting for Alec to say something.

“I know,” was all Alec said after a few seconds. He shook his head in disapproval. “How could we let this happen?” Alec asked with worried eyes and was frowning.

“Seven times!” Magnus rolled his eyes. He saw a small smile appearing in Alec’s lips and he felt some of the tension and worry leave his body.

“Look, we were away,” Alec explained like that was a justification to what happened.

“In a foreign, romantic country.” Magnus continued gesturing his hands around.

“Exactly.” He giggled. “I blame London.”

“Bad London.” Alec laughed slightly at Magnus and nodded, agreeing with him.

“So, um. While we’re still in London… I mean, we can keep doing it, right?” He squinted.

“Well, I don’t see that we have a choice,” Magnus smirked. “But… when we’re back home, we don’t do it.” He proposed.

“Only here.” Alec agreed and took another sip of his drink. They stayed in silence and Alec broke eye contact to look around them and pay attention to what was happening.

“You know, I saw a wine cellar downstairs,” Magnus said with a suggestive tone in his voice and Alec returned the attention back to him. “No one was there.”

“I’ll meet you there in two minutes.” Alec smiled.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Alec opened the door to his apartment, putting his suitcase in the corner by the door. He was followed by Maia who put her suitcase next to his. They were back in New York and Alec sighed, feeling tired from the trip.

“I still can’t believe two of our best friends are married.” Maia grinned widely.

“I know, I’m so happy for them.” Alec laughed and put the keys on top of the table next to the door and took off his jacket.

“Maia!” Simon called from his and Magnus’ apartment that was right in front of theirs. Both doors were still opened and Alec saw Magnus carrying his bag to his bedroom and returning to the living room. “You wanted to see what I bought when I spent the afternoon exploring London with Magnus.” He smiled with enthusiasm in his eyes. Magnus rolled his eyes, probably remembering the day spent with Simon and Alec chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. I do,” Maia seemed as happy as Simon and walked out of their apartment in a heartbeat.

“I don’t want to be here to see this,” Magnus said and walked into Alec’s apartment closing the door behind him. Alec stared at him and he saw Magnus’ eyes widening when he realized they were alone. It was so usual of them to be alone, that Magnus didn’t even think twice and Alec felt the exact same way, standing in the middle of his living room and looking back at his best friend.

“Well, we certainly are alone,” Alec pointed out to break the silence that had settled between them a few minutes ago. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to break it, but now it was too late to take it back.

“Yes. Yes, we are. Good thing we have that ‘not New York’ rule.” Magnus chuckled and looked away from Alec, suddenly finding the apartment’s decoration way more interesting.

“Listen, since we’re in that subject… Um, I just wanted to tell you that… well, I was going through a really hard time in London… with my sister getting married and that guy thinking I was Izzy’s dad.” They both laughed at the memory of the drunk man’s words at the rehearsal dinner. “Anyway, I just… that night meant a lot to me… and the next two, too.” He chuckled nervously. “And I guess I’m trying to say thank you.”

“Um, you know, that night meant a lot to me, too. And it wasn’t because I was in a bad place or anything. It just meant a lot to me because… you’re pretty hot.” Alec laughed at Magnus’ words and looked away, feeling a heat on his cheeks. He locked eyes with Magnus again, who had an honest and wide smile playing on his lips. “Is that okay?” Magnus asked.

“That’s okay.” He nodded and laughed. “You’re pretty hot, too. Just so you know.”

“Thank you,” Magnus thanked with a wide grin on his face. “Okay. I got to go unpack.” He punched Alec’s shoulder in a playful way.

“Okay.” Alec agreed.

“Bye.” Magnus smiled at Alec one last time before closing the door behind him to go to his own apartment.

Alec stood a few seconds in the same place and ended up walking towards the door. No. He turned around and kept pacing back and forth. He wasn’t going to follow Magnus. He really didn’t have anything to say to him so what was he going to do? He shook his head, forbidding himself from going after his best friend and took a deep breath.  
Alec heard the door opening and closing, and he turned around ready to face Maia, but instead, Magnus stood in front of him again, with a serious expression on his face.

“I’m still on London time. Does that count?” Magnus asked still standing by the door. Alec smiled widely.

“That counts,” he replied walking in his direction.

“Oh, good.” Alec just grabbed his face between his hands and locked his lips on Magnus’. The kiss was deep and heated quickly. Magnus’ hands fell to grab Alec’s waist and pulled him closer. Alec’s tongue found its way to Magnus’ mouth and they deepened the kiss. Magnus pulled away slowly when they needed air.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and started walking towards his room, but Magnus stopped halfway making Alec turn around to face his best friend.

“What about Maia? She’s across the hall and might be home any minute,” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you know Simon at all? He talks too much and she probably won’t be home for another half an hour. We have time,” Alec replied in a calm voice and he saw Magnus relax a little and nodding. He smiled and kissed Alec once again pushing him into the bedroom while Alec took off Magnus’ jacket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also english isn't my first language so bear with me. I hope you enjoyed anyway!  
> I plan on posting a chapter every week. Kudos and comments are welcome, let me know what you think! x
> 
> Find me on twitter: @mercurybane :)


	2. The One Where They Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler to get the story starting after London. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

 

Magnus locked his office and nodded at the receptionist before leaving the building. He couldn’t believe he had wasted his precious Saturday afternoon at the office because one of the interns messed up a document that had to be sent Monday morning and not a few hours later. Magnus took a deep breath and waited by the sidewalk while trying to call a cab.

The January weather made itself notice by the heavy clouds covering the sky and Magnus could already feel some drops of water falling on his face once in a while. The wind blew softly, just enough to make a chill run down Magnus’ spine as a cab pulled over in front of him.

By the time the cab stopped in front of his apartment building, the rain fell heavily. The walk from Magnus’ office to his apartment wasn’t long, but he was glad he decided to take a cab when he saw the rain was about to fall and he was right. Magnus opened the door to the building and walked upstairs. Simon wasn’t at the apartment and he decided to take a shower and get off of those clothes.

He put on some sweatpants and a black sweater with a small Nike logo on the left side of his chest. Alec’s apartment is the spot where they all meet, if not at the coffeehouse below their apartment building. Magnus thought if it was a good idea to go there, if Alec was alone, or Maia or even Simon was there. He used to spend time alone with Alec, they are best friends after all, but Magnus didn’t know if he wanted to be in the same room as Alec, alone.

They haven’t really talked about London yet. And they didn’t get involved again after that and everything was good – it had been almost a week since they got to New York and since they last had sex –, except that Magnus wasn’t sure he wanted it to be over.

Maybe it was nice that they only slept together in London. They were away and both were going through hard times, especially Alec. It was over now. Magnus figured it was for the best and, they could go back to normal and just be best friends again, and simply not talk about this with each other or any of their friends.

Their friends… No. He was not going to tell them. Magnus can already imagine the torture of their friends knowing about what happened between him and Alec. It was better to just let it go. And so, that’s what Magnus decided to do.

He walked across the hall and faced Alec’s dark green door, that matched every other door in the building and looked at the number 20 in gold metal above the peephole. He knocked on the door and heard Maia say a soft “come in”. Magnus sighed and let himself in the apartment.

“Hello, beauties,” he greeted facing Maia and Simon who were standing next to the kitchen table and Alec was sitting on the couch. Magnus let himself fall on the armchair and soon Simon and Maia joined them in the living room.

“So, when are Clary and Izzy coming back from their honeymoon?” Maia asked to no one in specific and lied on the couch, resting her feet on Alec’s lap.

“They get back on Monday,” Simon replied, biting on his nail and leaned over the coffee table while sitting on the floor.

“I can’t wait to see the wedding photos. They looked so beautiful.” Maia sighed with a big smile on her face.

“I know. And it was a beautiful wedding,” Magnus agreed and let his head fall back. A comfortable silence fell between the group and the only sound came from the TV that played a random reality show in the background. “So, do you all want to grab some dinner, or order in?” Magnus suggested, looking at all of them.

“I really wish I could but I have to be at the bar in…” Maia started and checked her watch. “25 minutes. Night shift sucks.” She groaned letting her head rest on the armrest and Alec ran his hand over her shin, massaging slightly.

“I love you guys, but I have a date,” Simon said. “If things go well, I suggest you don’t go home.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Simon, why the fuck can’t you go to their apartment instead?” Magnus whined, making Alec and Maia laugh.

“We’re going to a restaurant just a few minutes away from here, so this is the apartment closest.” Simon simply shrugged like it was a simple solution. Magnus sighed for the millionth time and nodded like suddenly he had a place to stay. Simon rarely brought his dates home, or rarely had one night stands in general, so Magnus guessed he couldn’t complain too much about it and decided to let his best friend take this one if he was feeling like having a little bit of fun without commitment.

“I guess that only leaves you and me.” Alec stared at Magnus. “Want to order some Chinese?” He suggested.

“That sounds good,” Magnus smiled and tried to get in a comfortable position in the armchair, which wasn’t an easy task.

“Well, I need to fix my makeup and go.” Maia stood up to go to the bathroom and left the three men alone.

“So, how did you meet…?” Alec trailed off, asking Simon how he met his date but didn’t know his name.

“Josh,” Simon replied. “We met at a bar the other day. The music was too loud and he asked if he could finish my peanuts and I understood something else. We laughed about it, started talking and he gave me his number.” He laughed, probably remembering that night.

“Nice,” Magnus simply said and smiled at his friend.

“Did you really got a guy’s phone number by talking about peanuts?” Alec chuckled and shook his head. “I can’t believe it.”

“You better. The fact that I understood something else was a really nice and suggestive way of starting a conversation.” Simon gave Alec a knowing look and Magnus laughed under his breath. Alec shrugged it off and grinned.

Maia came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her lips painted in a bold red and the black eyeliner had been intensified.

“See you tomorrow.” She waved them goodbye after putting her jacket on and grabbing her keys to put them in her purse.

“Bye, Maia!” They yelled back and the door closed behind her.

“Well, I’m going to order,” Alec said and stood up from the couch. He opened one of the kitchen drawers and took the menu from the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from the apartment building and started looking through it. Magnus saw him as he grabbed the phone that was on top of the counter and dialed the number. He didn’t even bother in asking Magnus what he wanted because Alec already knew and Magnus just focused his attention back on the TV and tried to understand what was going on in this episode of Ghost Hunters.

“I should go. I have to get ready for the date,” Simon said a few minutes after Alec hung up the phone and joined them in the living room again.

“Good luck.” Alec smirked at his best friend and put his feet on the coffee table.

“Break a leg!” Magnus shouted when Simon was already opening the door.

“Yeah, yeah.” Simon simply replied and went back to their apartment to change.

“So… do you want to watch a TV show? Or a movie?” Alec asked when they were left alone.

“TV show,” he answered instantly and hugged the dark blue pillow that he had thrown on the floor before sitting on the armchair.

Someone knocked on the door and Magnus got up first, stopping Alec from standing up. He grabbed his wallet and opened the door to receive their food and handed the money to the nice guy and offered him a smile before closing the door.

Alec took the containers out of the bags, opened them and handed Magnus the chopsticks. They smiled at each other and Alec pressed the button and soon their attentions were focused back on the TV, eating their meals in silence.

“I’m done.” Magnus sighed and put the empty container on the table and let himself fall back on the couch.

“Me too,” Alec said and laughed slightly at Magnus’ expression.

They watched four more episodes of the show in silence, only talking to comment on some scene and to share theories of what was going to happen next while they waited for each episode to load. Magnus crossed his legs on the couch and looked at Alec. He thought if they should talk. But they were acting completely normal with each other and he realized they only needed to talk if things got awkward, but they were good so Magnus preferred to save himself from a weird conversation.

Magnus must have stared at Alec for too long because he looked back at him and Magnus quickly turned his head back to face the TV. He felt his friend’s eyes on him and then paying attention to the show again.  
Magnus looked at Alec once more. He couldn’t help it, it was stronger than him and Alec looked so handsome. Well, if Magnus was being honest, Alec was really attractive but now his hair was a little longer, making some strands fall on his forehead and it looked really messy. Alec hasn’t shaved since before the wedding and a stubble suited him perfectly. Hazel eyes met his and he felt the heat on the back of his neck.

This time, Magnus didn’t have the courage to break eye contact and they stared at each other for what felt like hours and the TV became background noise as Magnus got lost in his thoughts.

“So,” Alec started, still facing Magnus.

“So…” He nodded, giving Alec permission to talk but he just stayed quiet like he really didn’t have anything to say and just glanced at Magnus behind dark lashes.

“Ugh. Fuck it,” Magnus blurted out and, in one second, he was straddling Alec and grabbed his face between his hands to connect their lips. Alec kissed back immediately and his hands fell to grab Magnus’ waist and pull him closer. Their tongues found each other halfway and the kiss was deepened.

Magnus smiled when they separated, both breathing heavily into each other’s mouths after a deep and heated kiss. Alec’s lips dropped to kiss Magnus’ jaw and went down his neck, sucking lightly on a spot that had Magnus moan at the feeling. He didn’t know how Alec knew that was a sensitive spot for him but he was glad he had found it. He felt Alec smile against his neck and sucked harder this time. Magnus groaned and moved his hips forward, ripping out a low moan from Alec.

His arms wrapped around Alec’s shoulders and he played with his hair. _God_ , he loved Alec’s hair. Alec squeezed his ass, making Magnus moan and move his hips faster. He could feel that Alec was already half hard and he smirked, kissing a few spots behind his ear, returning to his lips as he felt Alec shiver under his touch.

Alec broke the kiss to take Magnus’ sweater off and he took the opportunity to take off Alec’s as well.

“Oh,” Alec groaned against Magnus’ lips when Magnus sat directly on Alec’s erection and moved his hips in slow, torturous circles.

Magnus was not in better shape. He was also half hard and the fabric of his boxers was becoming too tight around him in an uncomfortable way. Magnus’ tongue found Alec’s again and they started moving sensually and hastily, just like every other part of their bodies.

Alec’s hands explored Magnus’ back and ass, moving to the front once in a while to run his hands slowly through his abs and chest. Magnus’ hands explored Alec’s hair and he let his hands drop to his chest after he was satisfied with how messy Alec’s hair looked. His fingertips ran carefully through Alec’s abs and he smirked down at Alec who was already smiling and breathing heavily.

Alec connected their lips one more time and settled his hands on Magnus’ ass to pull him closer again and Magnus let out a little surprised sound when Alec stood up, still holding Magnus. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist to hold himself steady and his fingers intertwined behind Alec’s neck.

Magnus kissed him deeply, teasing him by pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and licking it after to soften the bite. They finally made it to the bedroom and Magnus closed the door with his arm before letting himself fall against the mattress. Alec kissed down his chest and down his happy trail, grinning at Magnus before he took off his pants.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Alec woke up the next morning to the sound of the apartment door closing and he opened one eye slowly to get used to the morning light. His arm was wrapped around Magnus’ naked torso and their legs were intertwined under the sheets. He reached his arm slowly and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to look at the time. _7:34_. Alec groaned quietly and shoved his head back on the pillow and his arm wrapped around Magnus again. He was still sleeping peacefully and Alec stared at him for a few minutes before deciding that it was a good idea to wake him up and get him out of the apartment before anyone saw him.

“Magnus,” he whispered in a low and raspy voice. Magnus just let out a sound in response and hugged Alec tighter. “Magnus,” Alec called again and shook his shoulder a little bit. He chuckled at his friend who just opened one eye to look back at Alec.

“Morning,” Magnus murmured and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Alec widened his eyes slightly for not expecting the kind gesture.

“Um… I heard the apartment door closing. I’m going to see if Maia is around so you can go back to your place,” Alec said still being held by Magnus who quickly realized what he was doing and let go of Alec’s body, nodding at him.

Alec put on a clean pair of sweats and a random shirt from his closet. He smiled at Magnus before closing the bedroom door and looked around the living room in search for movement.

“Good morning.” He jumped at the sound and noticed Maia leaning against the counter, drinking water.

“Morning.” Alec smiled and walked in her direction. “You came home late. Doesn’t your shift end at 5?” He asked and yawned.

“Yeah, but I went to get breakfast with Lydia after our shift.” She explained and Alec nodded. “Well, I’m going to take a shower. I need it.” Maia kissed his cheek and closed the bathroom door. He sighed in relief and walked into his room where Magnus was already dressed and scrolling through his social media.

“Hey,” Alec called in a low voice and Magnus looked up at him offering a smile. “You can go now,” he said and returned the smile. Magnus got up and Alec followed him through the apartment. He opened the door carefully to not make too much noise and Magnus turned around to face Alec again.

“I have to admit, Alexander.” Magnus locked eyes with him. “This was amazing,” he concluded and shrugged with a smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah. It was.” Alec agreed, laughing under his breath. “I’ll see you later at the coffeehouse?”

“Of course.” Magnus grinned and Alec saw him go into his own apartment and smirk at Alec before closing the door quietly.

It was a little early to be up on a Sunday morning but he didn’t feel sleepy anymore, so he made a pot of coffee, pouring some of it into a big mug and he left the rest for Maia in case she wanted. Alec sat on the couch, turned on the TV and quickly found The Simpsons.

Maia joined him on the couch a few minutes later, already holding a mug between her hands to keep them warm and paid attention to the television.  
They spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons and talking about the new girl who had just moved in to the apartment at the end of the hall, about the fight that happened last night between two guys at the bar where Maia works, and also London and how much of the city they were able to explore before the wedding. They both agreed that they would like to go back there someday and actually take the time to be a tourist and not being worried about last minute details for the wedding.

“Hey, hey,” Maia greeted when they arrived at Central Perk. After lunch, she and Alec went to the coffeehouse below their apartment and sat on the big couch in the corner. Magnus and Simon were already there sipping on their coffees and laughing at something Magnus said.

“Hi,” Simon smiled. Alec sat on the armchair and smiled at Magnus who smirked at him and licked his lips after taking another sip of his coffee. Alec grinned and returned his attention back to Simon and Maia.

“Hello, guys.” Alec looked over his shoulder to face Steve who carried a big smile on his face and a small notebook in his hands.

“Steve!” Maia called with enthusiasm, making him laugh.

“Hey, Underhill.” Alec greeted grinning at him.

“Lightwood.” He chuckled. “Can I get you two some coffee?” Steve asked smiling at both of them.

“Yes, please. I want a cappuccino with cinnamon on top.” Maia asked and he nodded.

“Same for me,” Alec said and let his head fall back on the chair. Simon wrapped his arm around Maia who smiled and let her legs rest on top of Simon’s.

“So, how was your date last night?” Maia asked his friend, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

“Pretty great.” Simon wiggled his eyebrows and Alec chuckled. She sat up straight to face him and gave him a knowing look.

“Did you two…?” She laughed.

“I don’t kiss and tell, dear Maia.” Simon squeezed her cheek. “But hell yeah, we did.” Alec scoffed, shaking his head.  
“Hey Magnus, you weren’t home when me and Josh got there.” It wasn’t really a question as it was an observation and Magnus shifted on the couch, changing his position. Alec widened his eyes slightly. That was something they hadn’t discussed: to tell or not to tell their friends. Alec really didn’t want to say anything because that would mean they would have their friends asking a million questions to which he didn’t feel like answering to or wouldn’t even know how to. He and Magnus had agreed that they only got involved in London, but then they had sex last night which was something that wasn’t planned.

Before they figure this out, Alec really thought it was a good idea to just keep it a secret until they know what to do about it, or _if_ they even want to do something about it.

“Oh… Um, yeah. I fell asleep on Alec’s couch,” Magnus stuttered. “Thank god I did, huh?” He chuckled and Alec sighed. Magnus looked at him with a questioning look and he nodded, assuring Magnus that his answer was the right one. It looked like he had the same opinion as Alec and he was grateful Magnus felt the same way.

“Oh, yes. We were quite… loud.” Simon grinned and Maia laughed out loud.

“You’re so stupid,” Magnus said playfully and punched his arm.

“Maybe I am, but I’m the only one here who got laid last night,” Simon replied grabbing the mug from the coffee table and taking a big gulp of it.

“You’re right,” Maia agreed, laughing at his best friend. When Alec looked at Magnus, he was already looking back at him with a smirk on his lips. Alec winked at him, hiding his grin behind the mug.

“Touché,” Magnus replied and shrugged.

“Are you going to see him again?” Alec asked.

“If I wanted to see him again, I wouldn’t have had sex with him right on the first date,” Simon explained. “He’s hot and all, but I don’t think I want a relationship.” He shrugged and Alec smiled understanding where he was coming from.

“Simon being casual. Congrats, dude,” Magnus teased and Simon flipped him off with a grin about to appear on his lips.

-

It was only Monday and Alec was already exhausted. Working at a restaurant is tiring but at least he’s doing what he loves. Plus, he’s one of the head chefs at one of the biggest restaurants in the city which makes it all worth it and coming to work is bearable knowing he’s good at what he does. He was finishing up cleaning the sauce around some plates so the waiter – who was already standing next to Alec waiting – could take them.

Alec sighed and straighten his back looking at the clock on the wall. His shift was almost over and he couldn’t wait to get out of there. Izzy and Clary were coming back home this afternoon and he actually wanted them to eat some homemade food and not pre-cooked meals like he knew they would for being too exhausted to really run around the kitchen and prepare something to eat. Even though he spent all day cooking at the restaurant and didn’t feel like going home only to be around a stove again, the fact that he would be cooking for his friends brought him a sense of comfort. Also, he would be cooking in his apartment, where he could just play music and be at peace without the stress of the restaurant overwhelming his senses.

“See you tomorrow, guys.” Alec smiled at the others and they waved him goodbye before he walked out of the restaurant, into the cold weather.

When he got home, he put his cooking playlist – yes, Alec had a cooking playlist. And a playlist for almost every mood imaginable – and started taking the ingredients he needed out of the cabinets and fridge, setting them on top of the table. He thought lasagna would actually be a good idea because it was comfort food and it was also something simple to make.

Alec heard a knock on the door and he yelled a “come in”, seeing Simon peeking through the door. He smiled at his friend and he came in, being followed by Magnus. They greeted him and sat on the table to watch him cook.

“Did you come here to watch me cook?” Alec laughed turning around to stir the food.

“We came from the coffeehouse and we heard music,” Magnus explained moving his head to the rhythm of the song playing by Green Day. Alec turned the volume down and the music became background noise, only filling the bits of silence.

“Was it too loud?” He asked, worried about the neighbors.

“Not at all, we just heard it when we got closer to the door,” Simon said and grabbed an apple from the bowl that was in the center of the table, washing it before taking a bite. Alec nodded and kept moving around the kitchen finishing up cooking.

“So, do you already know what time they arrive?” Simon asked taking another bite. Alec nodded and looked at the clock.

“They should be here in an hour or so.” He chuckled. “I invited them over for dinner but they’re probably going to stop by their apartment to drop their baggage first.”

They kept talking as Alec kept cooking and the playlist still played softly in the background. Magnus and Simon offered to help many times, but Alec worked better without having those two around him with no clue of what they were doing. Simon ended up turning on the TV and lied on the couch like he was in his own apartment. Alec was used to the fact his friends saw his and Maia’s place as a spot where everybody met each other and it was where all of them spent most of their nights when they weren’t at Central Perk, or Hunter’s Moon to get drunk.

Magnus got up from the chair, rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water, letting it fill the sink a little bit.

“What are you doing?” Alec questioned looking at him for a second.

“I’m washing the dishes. What does it look like I’m doing?” Magnus laughed under his breath and started washing the dishes.

“You really don’t have to, Magn-” He started, stopping what he was doing to face Magnus properly.

“Shush, I already started so shut up,” Magnus interrupted him with a wide grin painting his face. Alec just shook his head and ended up accepting the help. He knew better by now to not try to fight with him. Magnus was persistent and stubborn and in these types of arguments, there was no point in disagreeing with him.

Magnus dried his hands and leaned against the counter next to Alec a few minutes later when he finished doing the dishes.

“You know,” he started a few seconds after just standing there and watching Alec cook. “You look pretty hot when you’re cooking,” Magnus confessed and Alec coughed, choking on the air that got stuck in his throat. Magnus just chuckled with an almost innocent expression.

“Um…” Alec just stuttered, not ready to receive that type of comment from Magnus. He then realized that he and Magnus, and whatever was happening between them, wasn’t over. “Thank you…?” He felt the heat on his cheeks.

“Just speaking the truth,” Magnus said and leaned a little closer to Alec to brush his nose against the line of his jaw and left there a kiss that made Alec tremble on the spot. He grinned at Magnus and returned his attention back to the lasagna that was almost ready to put in the oven. He could still feel Magnus’ gaze focused on every movement he made, but tried to ignore it.

Magnus helped him to set the table while Simon and Maia, who had arrived a few minutes ago, sat on the couch talking and laughing loudly.

The lasagna was almost ready when Alec heard a knock on the door. He opened it, only to face Clary and Izzy standing in front of him with big smiles on their faces.

“Hey, big brother!” Isabelle exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and let them in. Clary kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead.

“Oh my God. I missed you so much!” Maia jumped out of the couch in a heartbeat to hug her friends. “Spending an entire week dealing with these guys alone is torture.” She chuckled, sticking her tongue out to the guys. Clary and Izzy laughed out loud, agreeing with her.

“Shut up. You can’t live without us,” Magnus said and Maia ended up hugging him when they sat back on the couch. Simon hugged his friends and they all gathered around the living room to face each other. “So, how was the trip?” He asked.

“Amazing!” Clary answered enthusiastically and smiled fondly at her wife. Wife… Alec still couldn’t believe his sister was married. He laughed under his breath to himself and returned his focus to the group.

“Maldives was… magical. It’s so beautiful,” Izzy grinned and smiled at her friends who were all grinning with happiness for the couple. “We took a few pictures. We can show you later.” She offered and they all nodded.

“Exploring the islands was wonderful.” Clary smiled. “We also surfed.” She laughed and Izzy slapped her arm in a playful way.

“You?” Alec pointed at his sister. “You surfed?” He chuckled.

“She tried,” Clary responded and laughed harder. “We just laughed the whole time because Izzy couldn’t even get on top of the surfboard.” Everyone laughed and Izzy pouted, receiving a quick kiss from Clary.

“It’s not funny. I drank a lot of water. And I could’ve drowned.” Izzy tried to look mad, but that only made them laugh harder at their friend.

“I wouldn’t let you die on our honeymoon. Just imagine; how tragic would that be?” Clary said in a serious tone but a wide grin appeared on her face.

“Really, really, really tragic.” Izzy got closer to Clary’s face with each word, leaving her mouth a few inches from Clary’s lips, and Clary connected their lips in a simple but loving kiss. The timer went off in the kitchen, indicating that dinner was ready and Alec got up to take the lasagna out of the oven while his friends kept talking.

“Dinner is ready,” he said when he put the lasagna in the center of the table.

They heard all the stories Clary and Izzy shared about their vacation and Simon told the two of them about his date on Saturday night. They laughed at stories about the wedding, and London in general and how beautiful everything was.

“Thank you for dinner, big brother.” Izzy kissed his cheek after putting her coat on and wrapping a scarf around her neck. “I wish we could stay longer but I’m exhausted and I need to sleep,” she explained chuckling.

“Yes, we do.” Clary agreed. “Thank you so much. See you tomorrow.” She waved them goodbye and intertwined her fingers on Izzy’s with a soft smile.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Magnus sat back on the couch and faced the TV. Simon was watching some random show that, as much as Magnus tried to understand what it was about, he still couldn’t figure out the plot of it.

Magnus was bored, and he sighed pressing his back on the back of the couch to try to relieve some of the tension. Work was stressful and it had been a long day. On top of all of that, he still spent all day thinking about Alec, and wondering if he could maybe come over later.

It was only Tuesday and he thought that maybe he was too desperate. Magnus decided to not do it because he was normally the one taking the first step – not that he minded, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t coming off too strong and was making Alec uncomfortable. Not that Alec seemed uncomfortable or weird when Magnus kissed his neck or wrapped a hand around his already hard cock, when he even slipped two fingers inside of him to prepare him, or when he went deep inside of Alec, hitting Alec where he needed it and thrust into him with precise movements. Alec didn’t seem uncomfortable being touched by Magnus, having Magnus inside of him and he sure looked rather satisfied when he came undone under Magnus’ body.

Magnus shifted on the couch, he felt a slight discomfort in his pants and he sighed once again, trying not to think about Alec and his naked body under him and his wild hair spread on the pillow.

“How was your day?” Magnus asked Simon, trying desperately to focus his entire attention on something else that wasn’t his best friend who was only two doors away. Could he even call Alec his best friend? Of course he could, because they were best friends. It just… now there was sex involved and Magnus didn’t mind, as long as it didn’t ruin their friendship. Which sometimes worried him, but he couldn’t think about that right now.

“Magnus?” He heard his best friend call. He looked at Simon and smiled with a little nod. “You ask me about my day and then don’t listen… unbelievable.” He pretended to be offended and Magnus laughed at him.

“Sorry, please continue.” Magnus turned his position on the couch to look at Simon in a better angle and soon the show on the TV didn’t seem to matter to his friend anymore.

“As I was saying, my day was pretty dramatic,” Simon said with a chuckle and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Today at work I found out that the assistant of my department is sleeping with the boss… or better. He _was_ ,” Simon spoke dramatically and Magnus laughed.

“What happened? They’re not sleeping together anymore?” Magnus couldn’t care less about Simon’s boss who was having sex with one of her assistants. But right now he needed to distract himself. Simon talked too much and he sure loved gossip, and as much as Magnus couldn’t take it sometimes, he was glad Simon came home today with something new to tell him.

“Apparently, there was a disagreement...? I don’t know. I’ll find out more details tomorrow.” He chuckled. “But, there’s a rumor going around that she wants to fire him. I mean, she’s the boss and could totally do it, which would be mean and I don’t see her doing it because she’s surprisingly a nice person.” Simon laughed and Magnus nodded at the comment. Simon had allowed him to not think about Alec for five minutes which was the longest he had spent without him on his mind, all day.

Simon shared a few more details about the gossip going around his office and Magnus listened to every word. It was getting late, but he knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon so he kept talking to his best friend and soon their attention went back to the television. His phone buzzed on top of the coffee table indicating a new message, and he saw Alec’s name on his screen.

 **From: Alexander**  
\- _hey_

Magnus stared at the phone while it turned black. He unlocked the phone again and frowned. It was late for a weekday and they were literally two doors away.

 **To: Alexander**  
\- _hi…?_

He slapped himself mentally after hitting send. Why the question mark?

 **From: Alexander**  
\- _i was thinking_  
\- _maybe you want to come over?_

Magnus’ eyes went wide at the suggestion behind the simple message. He shifted on the couch and glanced at Simon who was still staring at the TV and didn’t seem to care that Magnus received a message at this time.

 **To: Alexander**  
\- _what about maia?_

Magnus didn’t want to have to ask about her but if they were keeping this a secret, then they couldn’t just be stumbling around the apartment while Maia was in the next room.

 **From: Alexander**  
\- _in case you forgot, she’s on the night shift this week_  
\- _she left a couple of hours ago_

He read the texts over and over again. Maia had left a couple hours ago and Magnus thought if there was a possibility that maybe Alec had spent the time between Maia leaving and him texting Magnus, just debating if he should invite him over. The idea that they were a few feet away from each other thinking about the other all this time, made a shiver run down his spine.

 **To: Alexander**  
\- _simon is almost in bed. give me a few minutes_

Magnus sent the text and took a deep breath to calm himself, but his left leg didn’t seem to agree and kept moving nervously. His mind didn’t seem to want to leave him alone and kept wandering to all the things he would do to Alec as soon as he could put his hands on him. His pants were certainly becoming a little uncomfortable and he grabbed the pillow from behind him and hugged it to hide his crotch. He tried to look relaxed but there was no point.

“Well, my friend. I’m going to bed,” Simon said after a few more minutes. Magnus held back a sigh of relief and nodded at his best friend. Simon went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then said goodnight to Magnus who was still on the couch holding the pillow.

“Goodnight, Si,” Magnus said and his friend smiled, closing his bedroom door.

Magnus let himself stay on the couch for a little longer before standing up and he started turning the lights off. He closed his bedroom door just in case Simon wakes up in the middle of the night and sees his friend’s door open and an empty bed.

He grabbed his keys carefully so the keychains wouldn’t make any sound and he opened the door slowly, locking it once he was outside. Magnus knocked softly on the door of apartment 20 and he was greeted by Alec and his wide grin.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, resting his hands on Alec’s chest. Alec smiled and closed the door.

“Hey,” Alec smiled with his lips already brushing on Magnus’. Magnus cut the distance between them and let his tongue meet Alec’s lips, asking permission to explore his mouth. Magnus thought about this all day, he had had too many thoughts about Alec and how beautifully sinful he looked when he came undone, _and_ still had to sit on his couch for long minutes that felt like hours waiting for Simon to go to bed, after receiving a message from Alec suggesting to him that they’d do what Magnus had spent days thinking about doing.

He was not going to waste another second of it. His hands settled on his waist to pull him closer by the hem of the shirt and Alec’s hands rested on his arms. Magnus’ lips left Alec’s mouth when the air was needed and instead, they dropped to his jawline. His nose brushed against the stubble that suited Alec perfectly well and he left a kiss there, sucking gently in the spot after making sure it was a place that could be covered up pretty easily.

“Alec,” Magnus started, kissing behind his ear. “I spent all day thinking about this,” he confessed in a whisper, not caring if he seemed too desperate. For what Magnus could feel in Alec’s pants, he had been thinking about this, too.

“Me too.” It was Alec’s turn to leave a love bite on his neck and Magnus sighed against his shoulder. They were still in the middle of the living room, just breathing each other in and exploring the other with hands, tongue, and teeth. “I need you inside of me,” he whispered and Magnus moaned to the words that left Alec’s mouth.

Magnus simply grabbed Alec’s face between his hands to make Alec look at him and Magnus smirked, locking their lips in a deep, heated and long kiss. Magnus took his own shirt off when the kiss was broken and Alec did the same to his shirt. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Magnus left a quick kiss on his lips and made a mark on his collarbone. Alec’s hands explored every single one of Magnus’ abs, stopping on his right nipple and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Magnus moaned quietly and massaged Alec’s cock through the fabric, making him groan against Magnus’ hair.

Alec started walking toward the bedroom without breaking the heated kiss. They were stumbling around and Magnus closed the door with his foot, letting himself fall on the bed. Alec was quick in taking his and Magnus’ pants off and soon he was kissing down Magnus’ happy trail.

Alec took off his underwear and when Magnus thought Alec was simply going to wrap his hand around Magnus’ cock to make him fully hard, Alec surprised him by also taking the head of his dick into his mouth and sucking it gently. Magnus let out a loud groan at the surprise. They never gave each other blowjobs. Magnus is not sure why and he had never thought too much about it, but when he looked down to see his legs spread open and Alec between them with Magnus’ cock in his mouth and his hair falling messily on his forehead, Magnus didn’t want to forget this view.

“Alec,” his name fell from Magnus’ lips like a sin and Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair. He didn’t pull it or used it to make Alec go deeper. He simply wanted to feel Alec’s hair between his fingers while Alec sucked him off and tasted the pre-cum.

Alec finally went a little deeper, taking half of his length and Magnus let his head fall back on the pillow. Alec kept bobbing his head, teasing the head of his cock once in a while with his tongue, and Magnus had to fight the urge to not rock his hips up to look for more friction. _God_ , Alexander was good at giving blowjobs, and it seemed like Alec knew he was when he smirked at Magnus taking Magnus’ cock out of his mouth to breathe for a few seconds, although the movements of his hands never stopped.

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus whispered brokenly and looked at Alec who was smirking down at him while his hand still moved firmly around Magnus’ cock.

“That’s the intention,” Alec said and Magnus giggled, sitting on the bed to capture Alec’s lips in a kiss full of tongue and teeth. He grabbed Alec’s shoulders and pushed his back against the mattress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Find me on twitter: @mercurybane :)


	3. The One With the Night Out

“Hello,” Izzy greeted walking into Alec’s apartment. “Are you ready?” She asked and Alec nodded and grabbed his wallet to put it in the pocket of his jacket. Clary was outside the door waiting for them and in that moment the door to the apartment in front of his opened to reveal Simon putting his jacket on and smiling at his friends. Magnus followed his friend and locked the door behind him.

Alec greeted everyone and grinned at Magnus who smirked before walking downstairs.

“I hate when Maia is on the night shift,” Clary complained when they got to the street. Every Friday, they had the tradition of going out for drinks. Sure, they already spent too much time with each other, whether they hang out at Alec’s apartment or Central Perk. Plus, they basically lived with each other, but going out for drinks every Friday night was different. They didn’t do it to spend more time with their friends, but to drown all the stress and worries of one week. Alec was 28 years old and he still found being an adult an extremely nerve-racking thing and he sometimes wondered how he even got that far. Between paperwork, paying bills, dealing with bosses and balancing their love lives, they really needed to let go of a hectic week through booze and laughing with friends.

“I know, but we could have dinner at our place tomorrow,” Alec offered. Maia would be off work the next day, so they could all be together.

“That would be awesome,” Isabelle said and intertwined her fingers on Clary’s as they walked down the street. They all agreed and quickly fell into a conversation about work and boring adult stuff that soon would be forgotten with the alcohol.

They walked into the bar – the familiar and subtly crowded space hitting Alec’s senses – and they sat at a table in a corner next to a pool table while Simon and Clary went to the bar to get them all some drinks.

There was a conversation happening between them that muffled the sound of the voices talking around the place. There was a small group of friends playing pool, a few people at the bar getting drinks and people sitting around the tables and two or three groups talking in the middle of the room. Alec really enjoyed this place because it was well frequented but it was quiet in general and never got too crowded; at least not to the point that they have to squeeze their way between people to finally go buy another drink, and it was really nice.

“We’re thinking about moving,” Clary shared with the group and smiled softly at Izzy.

“Really? Your place is great,” Magnus said changing his attention between the two women.

“Yes, it is. And it was great when we were just dating, but now we want something more adult, you know? And a little bigger?” Izzy chuckled next to her wife who was grinning.

“Wait… Are you already thinking about babies?” Simon seemed perplexed, asking the couple what Alec and Magnus were also thinking.

“God, no. We’re still pretty young. In a few years… maybe.” Clary answered and Izzy gave the approval. “We just want to move. We have the chance, so why not?” She shrugged wrapping an arm around Izzy’s shoulders and taking a sip of her drink.

“Well, that’s great. If you have the possibility you totally should,” Alec said and offered them a warm smile and took a big gulp of his drink.

The minutes turned into hours and what was only one or two beers turned into multiple and few other drinks in between that Alec didn’t exactly know their names but they tasted good. Neither of them was drunk enough to do or say something they didn’t want to. They actually never drank that much because they never felt the need to. And Alec liked alcohol, a lot, but hated hangovers. So he tried to avoid them at all costs by trying to drink softer drinks that didn’t have too much alcohol in it.

Simon and Magnus were the ones getting up this time to go get drinks and Alec kept talking to his sister and best friend. He took a look around him and saw six people walking into the place and finding an empty booth to sit on, there was a group of four getting ready to play a game of pool and his eyes finally stopped on the bar where the bartender prepared several drinks and Magnus and Simon were waiting, resting the weight of their bodies against the bar.

Alec noticed two girls approaching them and starting a conversation with his two friends. Simon smiled widely at them with a playful expression on his face and Alec chuckled under his breath while watching his best friend flirt. He saw one of the girls giving Magnus a card as he smiled fondly at her. Alec bit his bottom lip and focused his attention back to Clary who talked enthusiastically about a new project for the company she works for and how the client had loved her design.

“That’s amazing, Clary.” Alec smiled at her, but a wave of something very close to anxiety hit him and he looked at Magnus and Simon from the corner of his eye. He frowned to himself and shook his head. There was no reason for him to feel that way and Alec didn’t even want to try to figure out his own feelings because he thought he was just overthinking everything and it wasn’t a big deal. He could simply repress it like he always does.

Alec downed the rest of his beer and soon Simon and Magnus arrived at the table with drinks for them. Clary was still talking about her project when they sat down so they all paid attention to her.

“So, basically there were three designs for the building and the client chose mine. He loved every idea and detail about my drawing and after the presentation, he said he loved how I envisioned this project and that I seemed very dedicated to it,” Clary explained. “We’re going to start working on it in two weeks.” Everyone in the table cheered and congratulated her on it. Clary was amazing at her job and Alec couldn’t be happier that she’s getting the recognition she deserves at the company.

“I’m so proud of you, babe.” Izzy kissed her cheek and grinned proudly at her wife. “All those sleepless nights you spent working on this and still helping with the wedding… you’re amazing.” She praised Clary and Alec saw a blush on Clary’s cheeks. She connected her lips to Izzy’s in a quick kiss of gratitude.

Alec was incredibly proud of all of his friends for all the accomplishments in their lives, whether it’s professional or personal. “Next round is on me,” Alec said a few minutes later when they had all finished their drinks after celebrating Clary.

He stood up, made his way to the bar and asked the bartender for another round. He rested his weight against the counter only to see Magnus walking in his direction. Alec grinned at him and Magnus smiled back, standing in front of him.

“Hey,” Alec said when Magnus simply stood there, glancing at him.

“Hey,” Magnus said back and shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other. “There’s something you should know.” Magnus looked a little too serious and Alec felt his chest tighten a little bit.

“What is it?” He nodded to give Magnus permission to keep talking.

“So, earlier… Simon and I were talking to these two girls and they invited us to go on a double date with them. I just wanted you to-” Magnus started to explain himself, but Alec raised his hand to cut him off and smiled. Alec couldn’t see himself right now but he could bet that his smile looked kind of sad at the moment.

“You don’t have to explain. That’s… cool. Yeah, totally. I’m fine.” He shook his head and Magnus looked a little confused at Alec’s words. “You and I… we’re just, nothing.” Alec laughed nervously and his friend frowned. “We’re just goofing around,” he concluded. They weren’t dating and it didn’t seem like they had the intention to do it in the future. Alec hadn’t even stopped to think about it. All he knew was that they met each other at one’s apartment every day that week since Alec texted Magnus Tuesday night.

They were just best friends, helping each other blow off some steam by, well… _blowing_ each other.

There were no strings attached and they never discussed when it would end; it just felt right and nice at the moment and Alec refused to put too much thought into it. But now maybe he should, or else they would end up in an awkward situation and their friendship would take the hit.

“Um… actually, I was about to tell you I wasn’t going on that date,” Magnus explained and Alec closed his eyes to take a deep breath. “But if we’re just ‘goofing around’…” he made air quotes with a serious expression still taking over his face. “Maybe I will go out with her.” Magnus sounded upset and a little hurt and Alec frowned, feeling the heat in the back of his neck.

“Fine. Maybe I will too,” Alec said without thinking and with a hint of pettiness haunting his words. “You know… with some guy.” He broke eye contact with Magnus and looked at the bar instead. The bartender was already filling the cups with the drinks and set them on top of the counter.

“Cool,” Magnus shrugged with a fake smile on his face and grabbed three cups. Alec shook his head and kicked himself mentally for talking before thinking and actually let people explain themselves. He paid for the drinks and walked away holding his beer and a spritzer for Isabelle.

Alec didn’t really pay too much attention to the rest of the conversation and he would simply nod at what their friends would say. He felt anxious for some unknown reason and he didn’t think it was just about Magnus at this point, it was about life in general and he breathed out a couple of times to steady himself because he was starting to feel his chest tightening and Alec really didn’t want to have a panic attack on a Friday night while being out with his friends and having a good time. He tried to dismiss all those thoughts, with his hands grabbing the beer bottle and his thumbs played nervously with the label until it started to peel off.

“Bye, Magnus.” Alec heard a voice say and looked up to find one of the girls Simon and Magnus were talking to earlier. She had long dark hair and she ran a hand through it with a big smile painting her face.

“Bye, Elle.” Magnus had a wide grin on his lips. “I’m really looking forward to tomorrow night.” He winked at her and Alec frowned, returning his attention back to the bottle and the torn label when Magnus glanced at him for a second.

The girl, Elle, agreed with Magnus and walked away, starting to talk to two other people as they made their way to the door.

“Wow, she’s hot,” Izzy said with a smirk and a knowing look pointed at Magnus who simply laughed under his breath and nodded.

“Agreed.” Clary chuckled, taking another sip of her red drink.

“You’re sitting right next to each other,” Alec commented looking between Izzy and Clary. His tone came out a little more upset than he wanted it to, and he just shook his head and excused himself to get out of the table.

Alec stepped outside the bar through the back door to find some peace and quiet in the cold air. It was a small and empty alley only illuminated by the dim streetlights and a neon sign that belonged to the store next to the bar, and it was perfect to be alone since he didn’t feel like facing anyone.

He pressed his back against the wall and leaned his head back to take a few deep breaths. The door of the bar opened and Alec sighed because he couldn’t get any peace without being interrupted. Alec opened his eyes to face Magnus standing a few feet away from him and their eyes met in silence.

They stayed in silence for what felt like hours in Alec’s head and he finally broke eye contact by facing his shoes instead.

“So, are you really going to go out with that girl?” Alec asked. He knew he sounded pathetic and probably jealous, which was a new thing for Alec and he didn’t expect to be feeling it about _Magnus_ and the people he dates.

“Well, you and I are just ‘goofing around’…” Magnus shrugged and Alec looked back at him. “I thought, why don’t I just ‘goof around’ with her, right?” He let out a short and a humorless laugh. Magnus’ face turned serious and he walked a few steps to rest his back against the wall next to Alec.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever looked up the term ‘goofing around’ in the dictionary,” Alec said, gesturing his hands around, making Magnus turn his head to glance up at him. “Well, I have,” he locked eyes with Magnus. “And the technical definition is two best friends who care a lot about each other… and have amazing sex…” A small smile appeared on Alec’s lips and Magnus chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. “And just want to spend more time together.” He concluded his explanation.

“But, if you have this new dictionary that gets you mad at me… then we have to get you my original dictionary.” Alec added and Magnus smiled at him, squinting a little bit like that way he would be able to read Alec like an open book. Alec just shook his head and looked away to face the wall in front of them. “I’m so bad at this.”

“You’re better than you think you are,” Magnus spoke for the first time in a long time and laughed slightly.

“Really?” Magnus nodded. “So, we’re okay?” Alec questioned.

“Yeah. We’re okay.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the cheek. “I’m going to text Elle and tell her that is not going to happen.” He pulled his phone out and Alec agreed with a small smile and suddenly his chest didn’t feel so tight.

Alec spent the next two hours talking to his friends and drinking a little more. He was a little drunk but still handled himself pretty well and he helped Clary (who was almost sober) get Izzy into a cab that Magnus called. After they said their goodbyes to the couple, Alec, Magnus and Simon walked upstairs to their apartments.

Simon sang quietly through the hallways as he shook his head to the rhythm of the song he was singing, and Alec walked a little behind next to Magnus whose hand set on Alec’s back.  
Alec looked at him with a small smile and Magnus leaned in a little closer when his hand fell a few inches to brush on Alec’s ass. “What about I put the baby to bed and I’ll meet you in your apartment in a few minutes?” He asked and Alec scoffed because Magnus referred to Simon as a baby. Well, the alcohol was making him act like one which was extremely hilarious.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec replied and winked at him before turning to Simon and patting him on the shoulder. “You take care of yourself, okay?”

“I love you, Alec. No homo,” Simon blurted out and Alec tried not to laugh at his friend.

“Love you, too. No homo.” He nodded and Simon grabbed Alec’s cheeks to squeeze them. “Okay, that’s enough.” Alec grabbed Simon’s wrists and asked him for the key so he could open the door. Simon finally found it in one of his pockets and Alec opened the door, setting the keys on the table next to the door.

“Goodnight, friends,” Alec said and winked at Magnus before closing the door behind him.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

Magnus opened the door to Alec’s apartment after he got Simon to brush his teeth, drink a glass of water to help sober up and to lie down, and he ended up falling asleep not even five minutes later.

No one was in the living room so he went into Alec’s room only to find Alec lying in bed with only his underwear on. Magnus felt his cock twitch to the sight of Alec already waiting for him.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Magnus teased and took his shirt off, letting it fall on the floor next to him.

“Didn’t want to waste any time.” Alec shrugged with a small smile painting his lips.

“I see,” he simply replied after taking his shoes and pants off. He climbed onto the bed and rested his arms on each side of Alec’s head so he wouldn’t support all of his weight on top of Alec’s body. Magnus smiled down at him and brushed his lips through his jawline feeling the beard a little longer now poking his face and he giggled on Alec’s neck, before finally connecting their lips in a deep and slow kiss that quickly heated when Alec’s tongue found a way to explore Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus let out a throaty sound to the pleasure the kiss and their erections rubbing together was giving him. Alec’s hands explored Magnus’ back for a few seconds before they came in contact with the skin of his ass and squeezed slowly making Magnus sigh. Alec’s fingers then played with the waistband of the underwear to take it off.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss and sat back on his lap looking down at the beauty that was Alexander Lightwood lying in bed with his hair messier than usual, breathing heavily and eyes that pleaded Magnus to fuck him. Magnus let out a low moan at the view.

-

Magnus woke up in Alec’s arms that hugged him tightly and his head rested on Alec’s shoulder. He opened an eye to get used to the little rays of sunshine that came through the window and looked up at Alec who still slept peacefully and let out short and low snores from time to time that had Magnus laugh to himself.

He took a glance at the clock on Alec’s nightstand and it was a little past seven. Magnus thought it was a good idea to get out of the apartment before Maia saw him there or Simon noticed he was gone, so he grabbed Alec’s hand that was around his ribcage and he managed to take Alec’s arm away from his body.

As soon as Magnus sat on the bed to search for his pants, he felt Alec’s arm find its way back to Magnus’ naked torso and wrap around it making him fall back on the bed.

“Morning.” Magnus chuckled when Alec made him go back to their previous position and Magnus intertwined their legs under the sheets.

“Morning,” Alec whispered back. “Were you leaving?” He asked with his voice still low and raspy.

“Well, yeah. I have to make sure no one sees me,” Magnus said and kissed his jawline which ripped a grin from Alec.

“We can take care of that later.” He connected their lips in a simple but still passionate kiss. Magnus felt an alert going off in his mind. Thoughts that they were acting like a couple at that moment, started to take over his brain. _Don’t overreact, Magnus_. They were simply best friends satisfying each other’s needs and there was nothing wrong with a little bit of affection afterward. Because the reality was that they _did_ feel affection and appreciation toward each other. They were friends for years after all, and not just some strangers who just had a one-night stand and weren’t going to see each other ever again.

But did Magnus mind that they were acting like a couple? Did Magnus really care if they ended up going on at least one date? Did Magnus see the possibility of feeling more than just friendship for the man lying next to him?

Magnus lifted his head and rested it on Alec’s chest to study his face. With his eyes, he traced every line, freckle, and wrinkle that appeared by his eyes when he smiled down at him. He felt himself blush slightly and went back to lie his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“You know, since I don’t have a date tonight anymore, maybe you could come over.” Magnus grinned and his eyes dropped to Alec’s lips for a second while licking his own lips.

“That sounds great,” Alec agreed and the tip of his fingers touched Magnus’ chin to make him lift his head a little bit so he could kiss Magnus in a quick peck on the lips. “Everybody is coming over for dinner tonight,” Alec informed in case Magnus had forgotten.

“I know. But Simon is still going out for drinks with the other girl after dinner, so I have the place to myself, you know?” It was Magnus’ time to inform Alec and Alec grinned.

“Perfect.” They stayed in silence for long minutes, just enjoying the quiet of the morning and Magnus finally found the courage to get up.

“I really should go before anyone sees me here,” he said and sat up on the bed for the second time that morning. This time he did find his pants and Alec didn’t forbid him from getting up and simply nodded with a smile, getting up as well.

Magnus kissed Alec deeply one more time before opening the door carefully and walking through the apartment in silent steps while being followed by Alec.

He opened the door to his apartment after saying goodbye to Alec and walked to his bedroom to change to something he would wear as pajamas and went back to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. He decided that easy and quick scramble eggs and some toast was what he needed to eat and started preparing everything after he made coffee.

Magnus cooked extra food for Simon because knowing him, Simon would have a hungover today and when he was in that state, he craved a good breakfast and an even better cup of coffee.

He kept moving around the kitchen as he stirred the eggs and sipped on his coffee at the same time. He heard a door opening and turned around to see Simon standing in the middle of the living room with a tired, confused and still sleepy face.

“Good morning,” Magnus greeted with a smile and Simon frowned at him taking one hand to hold his head.

“God… don’t scream,” he complained and Magnus laughed under his breath at his best friend.

“Coffee?” Magnus whispered with a teasing smirk on his lips. Simon simply nodded, sitting on one of the stools and let his elbows rest on top of the counter to hold his head on his palms. Magnus filled the cup and put two toasts and eggs on the side handing them to Simon.

“Thank you so much,” Simon thanked in a low voice. “You’re an angel.” Magnus giggled and grabbed the pot of coffee to pour some more into his own cup.

“I know.” He shrugged and his best friend offered a small smile.

“I need a shower,” Simon said when he finished eating and downed the rest of his coffee with a pill Magnus had handed to him earlier. He put the dishes in the sink and headed to the bathroom after telling Magnus to not do the dishes and that he would do them later because Magnus had already done breakfast.

He cleaned around the kitchen but obeyed Simon’s request and let the dishes in the sink for him to do them. Magnus let himself fall on the couch and turned on the TV.

-

Instead of eating dinner on the table, they put the food on top of the coffee table in the middle of Alec and Maia’s living room. Magnus sat on the couch taking the place between Izzy and Maia. Clary was sitting on the floor next to Alec surrounded by pillows, while Simon took the armchair.

Maybe sitting on the couch wasn’t ideal because holding a plate on one hand and trying to curl the spaghetti around the fork with the other is not an easy task, but it was definitely more comfortable so Magnus twisted the fork around in circles carefully and took it to his mouth.

“This is so good,” he moaned with his mouth still full of spaghetti and the rest of the group agreed immediately.

“Thank you,” Alec said, laughing at Magnus.

“So, I had a crazy dream last night,” Simon spoke after finishing the food on his plate.

“You’re always having some kind of wild dream, Simon.” Clary laughed.

“True. But anyway…” He served himself more spaghetti. “I’m back in high school, in the middle of the cafeteria, right? And I realize I’m totally naked.” Simon sat back on the armchair.

“Oh, yeah.” Alec nodded.

“I’ve had that dream,” Maia said chuckling.

“It’s not over,” Simon informed. “Then I look down and I realize there is a phone… _there_.” He gestured with his fork and they all laughed.

“Instead of…” Izzy frowned, taking a sip of her beer.

“That’s right!” Simon confirmed.

“Never had that one.” Magnus looked down at his plate and picked another portion of food with a wide smile still on his face. “That’s pretty weird.”

“I know. All of the sudden, the phone starts to ring.” Maia almost choked on her drink when Simon spoke again, laughing out loud which made the rest of the group laugh too. “And it turns out it’s my mother.” Magnus widened his eyes at his best friend’s words.  
“Which is very, very weird because… well, she never calls me.”

“Oh! That’s the weird part?” Clary chuckled and Simon shrugged.

“I’m always the one calling,” he complained and Magnus couldn’t believe that Simon truly believed the wildest part of his dream was the fact his mother never calls him. They quickly changed the subject while they finished their meal.

Maia shook her head at some really bad joke Clary made and stood up with a grin still on her lips, taking hers, Magnus’, and Izzy’s plates to the kitchen. She stopped by the window for a few seconds on her way back to the couch.

“Guys,” she called, not turning around and just looking out the window. “Ew. Ugly naked guy lit up a bunch of candles.” Maia cringed. They all got up from their seats to take a look at the guy who lived across the street, in the apartment right in front of Alec and Maia’s.

“Oh, we haven’t seen him in so long,” Clary said.

“Wait. He’s not alone. I repeat: he is not alone!” Simon yelled and Magnus slapped his arm.

“We know, Simon. We’re looking at the same thing.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Ugly naked guy has a naked friend,” Alec commented leaning in a little closer to the window.

“Oh. Wait. No… no! No, no, no. Nope,” Izzy said repeatedly as she stepped away from the window and let herself fall on the couch after seeing something too… explicit.

Magnus laughed out loud, sitting next to her and they all returned to their places around the living room.

“That was disturbing,” Maia chuckled and downed the rest of her beer.

“I have to leave in a few minutes. I’m going out for drinks with Jessica tonight,” Simon informed.

“Jessica?” Clary asked, finishing her beer as well.

“Yeah. The girl I met at the bar, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Izzy smiled. “Hey, Magnus. Didn’t you also meet a girl there? I thought you two got the hot girls’ numbers,” she wiggled her eyebrows making them laugh.

“I decided to cancel,” Magnus simply shrugged, trying not to give it too much importance because he didn’t want his friends to make a big deal out of this and ask a million questions.

“Why?” It didn’t work because Maia watched him intently with her brows furrowed.

“I just didn’t feel like going. It’s so cold today and I just want to stay home and watch some movies,” he explained.

His friends soon dropped the subject and went back to talk about the most random things while Magnus could only focus on the hazel eyes staring back at him from time to time. He smiled down at his hands and when he looked up again, Alec had a smirk playing on his lips. _The little bastard…_

“Well, I should go,” Simon got from his spot and straighten his shirt, pulling Magnus from his thoughts.

“We’ll walk out with you, right honey?” Clary said, smiling at Isabelle.

“Yes,” she answered and grabbed Clary’s hand to help her stand up. “I love you guys, but my beautiful wife and I have important things to do,” she smirked.

“Oh, do we?” Clary giggled. Izzy hummed in response and kissed her cheek.

“At 9PM? What _important_ things do you have to do at this tim-” Simon interrupted himself and his sentence trailed off when he realized what Izzy meant by that. “Oh, yeah. You go… do that.” He laughed slightly, putting his jacket on.

“We don’t need details,” Alec spoke with disgust.

“Goodnight, big brother,” Izzy chuckled and leaned to kiss his head. Alec stood up to walk them out, being followed by Magnus and Maia.

Magnus stayed at Alec and Maia’s, helping them with the dishes and talking some more.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to sleep. I’m pretty tired,” Maia said when she finished drying all the dishes that Magnus washed. Alec was still putting the last plate on the cabinet when Maia left a kiss on his cheek and Magnus smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Maia. I’m going home, too. It’s getting late,” Magnus smiled at both of them and Maia said one last goodbye before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The door closed behind her and Magnus turned around immediately to face Alec.

“I’m still coming over later. Right?” Alec confirmed before Magnus could even open his mouth to speak. Magnus giggled and leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Alec’s soft lips.

“Right, darling,” he smirked and squeezed Alec’s ass slowly. Alec giggled and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He smiled and Magnus walked out of his friends’ apartment.

His own apartment was empty as it should be since Simon was on his date with that girl, Jessica. He changed into something more comfortable and lied in his bed, turned on the small plasma TV he had in his room and got under the covers. It really was cold that day. He found The Office on TV and watched an entire episode and when he was about to start the second, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in,” he said and the door opened to reveal a smiley Alec. “Are you just going to stand there?” he giggled and moved the covers away so Alec could get in bed with him.

Alec didn’t reply and just took off his shoes, letting the weight of his body fall next to Magnus. He didn’t waste time in entwining their legs together under the covers and Alec cupped his cheek, smiling at him before kissing him slowly and taking the time to breathe each other in and taste the flavor in their tongues, memorizing it so they would never forget the feeling.

Magnus could feel his heart beating in his ears as he rolled over slightly but enough to have half of his body on top of Alec’s. Alec still tasted like beer and Magnus’ tongue found Alec’s bottom lip, licking it slowly and eventually meeting Alec’s tongue. Their mouths moved so slow it almost became torturous to do so. But oh-so-good. Magnus doesn’t think he ever kissed anyone this slow and with such admiration in the tip of their tongues that met each other halfway.

Alec had to be feeling the same about this kiss. He had to, because Magnus swore right there that that kiss was the best he had shared with Alec, or with anyone really. When Magnus met the golden specks in Alec’s eyes, he was smiling back at him while still trying to catch his breath.

“Wow,” Magnus couldn’t help but let out and he let his head fall on his shoulder and he hid his face on Alec’s neck, leaving there a long but sweet kiss.

“I know,” Alec replied. Magnus knew that at least he wasn’t the only one feeling like a wreck from only one kiss. It wasn’t even sensual and didn’t transmit second intentions, even though that’s what they were there for. But it was something else; something more than pleasure in the pit of his stomach; something more than just the kiss they always share as an initiation for the long and eventful night they would have.

After they share a first kiss, they always move on to kissing necks and shoulders, undressing each other and exploring each other’s chests and abs with delicate fingertips, open-mouthed kisses and teeth rasping against the skin. However, now Magnus was just lying there, with half of his body still on top of Alec’s, legs entwined, Alec’s arms around his waist in a tight and comforting hug, and his face pressed against Alec’s cheek. He left a kiss there and looked at Alec in the eyes, smiling back at the man who already had a wide grin on his face.

“So, what were you watching?” Alec asked after a few seconds of silence filling the room. “The Office?” He asked again when he paid more attention to the TV show and realized that it was one of his favorites playing on Magnus’ TV.

“Yes,” Magnus giggled and let his body fall next to Alec on the bed. Alec’s arm wrapped around his shoulders serving as a pillow and Magnus’ head rested on Alec’s chest. He could hear his heart beating fast and Magnus smiled at himself with the knowledge that the kiss they shared a minute ago had left Alec as weak as Magnus, with their hearts still beating fast and still trying to get back the air the other had stolen from their lungs.

“Want the remote?” Magnus questioned, lifting his head for an instance to face Alec.

Alec’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Please,” he whispered and Magnus chuckled.

“Here you go,” he handed the remote that was on the nightstand. Alec took the object, rewinding the episode so they could watch it from the beginning. He turned the volume up and hugged Magnus closer.

“You’re such a dork,” Magnus laughed and hugged his waist.

“Why? You were the one watching The Office, I can’t help it,” he chuckled and kissed Magnus’ hair, letting his fingertips play with his hair. Magnus hummed in appreciation, content with Alec’s gesture.

“That’s true. We could have a marathon,” he looked up at Alec with a suggestive smile.

“That’s not what I came here to do, you know?” Alec laughed.

“What did you come here to do, then?” Magnus’ nose trailed the line of his jaw and smiled.

“You,” Alec simply replied and touched Magnus’ chin, lifting it up to connect their lips in a short kiss.

“Um… I like the sound of that,” he agreed. “But I also love The Office.”

Alec laughed against his cheek and nodded. “I love having The Office marathons with you,” he admitted and Magnus kissed his chest before resting his head back on it. “Besides, you look too cozy right now and I really want to cuddle.”

“Not needy at all,” Magnus commented and laughed loudly at Alec’s confession. “I like cuddles,” he ended up admitting and Alec whispered “good” before returning his attention back to the TV show.

They watched a few more episodes of their favorite show between sweet kisses and random conversations about different things. At some point, he heard Alec’s breath getting heavier and he looked up only to see Alec already sleeping. He smiled against his shoulder and let himself stay there, wrapped in Alec and his strong presence.

Magnus woke up the next morning on the other side of the bed. He reached his arm to find Alec’s warm body next to him but instead, his hand met the cold sheet. He sat up on the bed and realized he was alone in the room and Alec was long gone for the colder temperature on Alec’s side of the bed and Magnus let out a groan, letting himself fall back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Let me know what you think! :)


	4. The One With the Secret Boyfriend

Alec hugged Maia and danced slowly to the rhythm of the song. He felt her laugh in his chest and offered her a wide smile in return. Maia had shared with her friends the previous day that she missed going to a club with loud music and just dance the problems away all night long.

Alec frowned a little bit at the idea of loud music, crowded places with sweaty bodies everywhere and drinks being spilled all over the place, but now that he was there and that he was clearly more than just drunk, he was actually enjoying himself.

He looked at his right and saw Izzy and Simon on the dancefloor a few inches away from them, dancing with each other and laughing out loud at their ridiculous movements. That night, it was only the four of them since Clary went back home for two days to help Luke and Jocelyn pack because they were moving in a few days and she wanted to go through the things that once belonged to her teenage self, and Magnus had to stay working late on some last minute case.

“I need another drink,” Alec whispered in Maia’s ear due to the loud music. Maia frowned at him and glanced at the cup on his hand. The cup was still half full and he laughed at it, making his best friend laugh at his distraction. “Oh well…” he shrugged and downed the rest of the drink in one gulp.

Maia shook her head, giggling and took his hand to drag him across the club. They reached the bar and asked for four shots of vodka.

“A toast,” Simon said when Alec found them again in the middle of the dancefloor that was a little emptier now.

“To what?” Izzy asked when it seemed like Simon didn’t have any intention of continuing his speech. He simply shrugged and accepted the drink Maia handed to him.

“To life and alcohol. And Maia for being wonderful and suggesting a night out.” Alec raised his shot glass making the rest of the group laugh out loud at how insanely drunk Alec was. He really didn’t feel anything anymore. All he knew at that moment was that he was having fun with his friends and he really didn’t need anything else.

“And to the next time we do this. With Clary and Magnus,” Izzy continued with a wide grin on her face and they drank the vodka. Alec frowned at the burning sensation in his throat and set the empty glass on a table close to them.

Isabelle grabbed Alec’s hand and they started dancing again, with Maia and Simon close to them. Alec didn’t even know for how long they were dancing, but it felt like a lifetime when he was starting to feel more and more tired with every minute passing and with every move he made. Simon finally suggested they would go home and Alec checked the clock on his phone that marked 2:57.

Alec’s mind wandered to Magnus and if it was too late to call him. It was, and Magnus was probably already asleep but that didn’t seem to stop Alec’s imagination from picturing Magnus’ mouth kissing down his body and a hand wrapping around Alec’s cock as Magnus pounded into him and fucked him open.

Almost four weeks had passed since the wedding and since they slept together. That was almost a whole month and they were still sneaking around, meeting at each other’s apartments, teasing the other under the table, smirking and winking at each other when no one was noticing, and even making innuendos that only the other understood while talking to their best friends.

If Alec was being honest, he didn’t want it to end any time soon. And each time they met, the more and more they found out about what the other likes and what makes them weak and their toes curl with pleasure.

The truth is, having sex with Magnus Bane is a religious experience.

Alec groaned at the thought, making Izzy raise an eyebrow at him when they were already outside waiting for a cab.

“What?” He asked when his sister kept staring at him.

“Nothing, big brother.” She chuckled. “You are just really drunk. It’s pretty great.”

“Well, you’re not in better shape.” Alec glanced at Izzy’s arm that was wrapped around Maia’s to keep both of them steady. Maia laughed out loud at something Simon said, filling the silent street with her contagious laughter.

The cab stopped by Clary and Izzy’s apartment first and Maia suggested she’d spend the night at her place so they could keep each other company and take care of each other’s hangovers in the morning. Izzy agreed immediately with the thought of having a girl’s night, even though they all knew that it was late and they were too drunk to stay awake for much longer.

“Goodnight,” Maia said and closed the car door, waving at Alec and Simon as the cab drove away.

Alec wrapped his arm around Simon’s shoulders and Simon’s arm hugged Alec’s waist as they entered the apartment building and tried to keep themselves steady while climbing the stairs, one step at the time between muffled laughs. Alec couldn’t hold it in anymore and ended up laughing out loud when Simon almost tripped on the very last step, making Alec also stumble since they were hugging each other.

“Simon!” Alec yelled in a whisper and giggled uncontrollably. He still knew what he was doing, but he simply didn’t have too much control of his actions due to the alcohol and the effect it was having in his brain, not allowing him to think clearly.

“You have a good night, okay Si?” He said letting go of Simon’s grip on him. “Make sure to drink water,” Alec continued and smiled at his best friend.

“Jeez, okay mom.” Simon rolled his eyes but laughed.

“Goodnight.” Alec chuckled and opened the door to his apartment. He heard Simon whisper a “goodnight” back before closing the door and turned on the light.

Instead of stopping in one place to remove his shoes, Alec tried to do it while also walking towards the living room, making him trip over his own feet and if it wasn’t for the couch in front of him, he would’ve fallen. He giggled into the empty place and took off the other shoe, leaving it right there.

Alec’s mind insisted on keeping the image of Magnus alive in his brain and he couldn’t seem to get rid of it, nor either he wanted to so he searched for his phone on his pants and ended up finding it in the pocket of his jacket.

He didn’t even think twice before opening the messages and writing “hey beautiful. wanna 🔩?”

Alec laughed out loud at the use of the emoji as a suggestion. He pressed send and locked the phone without even looking twice because he knew that even drunk, he would start overthinking the message and it was better not.

His phone buzzed in his hands a few minutes later, making him jump from the couch. The screen read Clary’s name and he frowned unlocking the phone in a heartbeat. It was late and his heart raced to the idea that maybe something wrong had happened.

No. Nothing wrong happened, but his heart still skipped a beat to the message received.

 **From: Fray**  
\- _why are you sexting me? are you drunk?_

Alec could feel all the color vanish from his face as he read her name, the message he sent that was meant to be for Magnus and the reply she sent. How did that even happen? Alec made a promise there and then to never use his phone again when he had even a drop of alcohol in his system, unless it was an emergency.

The phone buzzed again and his attention focused on the object in his hands again.

 **From: Fray**  
\- _please tell me it was meant for a guy. please_

He really had sent a message suggesting sex to his lesbian best friend who is married to his little sister. _Great_ , Alec thought while his fingers typed out a simple text.

 **To: Fray**  
\- _yes. of course it was_

Alec walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face to help him wake up a little bit. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly to try to sober up a little bit. His phone buzzed for the third time making Clary’s name appear on his screen again.

 **From: Fray**  
\- _who?? you never told me you’re seeing someone_

 **To: Fray**  
\- _i am._ – and that is when Alec should’ve stopped writing and hit send but since his drunk brain was not thinking at the moment, he kept writing without looking at the message – _we’re not together for long but he’s the best i’ve ever had_

As soon as his fingers slipped to the send button, Alec’s eyes widened to the realization of what he had just said. He seriously couldn’t handle alcohol and technology at the same time.

 **From: Fray**  
\- _really?? that good?_

Some part of Alec decided to think for the first time that night and prohibited him from making the mistake of talking too much about this and do something extremely stupid like mentioning Magnus’ name in the middle of the conversation.

 **To: Fray**  
\- _i don’t want to talk about it right now_

For the first time, he was happy with a message he sent and locked the phone with the promise he wouldn’t touch it anymore until the morning and he wasn’t drunk anymore, being left with only a very painful hangover that would make him not want to drink ever again.

Alec heard his phone buzz again but left it there and stood in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do. He wasn’t going to text Magnus and fall in the same mistake of sending it to someone else, so he thought about going there and knocking on Magnus’ door.

That was not a good idea. It was super late and Magnus was most definitely asleep by then, plus Simon could still be awake and Alec wasn’t going to take that risk so he closed his bedroom door behind him and took off his clothes that smelled like smoke and discarded them on the floor. Alec lied in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while feeling his whole body relax and his head felt a little heavy but at least his thoughts were a little bit soberer now.

-

Alec sat on the couch at the coffeehouse on Sunday afternoon to enjoy his last few hours of freedom before Monday came and another hectic week could begin. He sipped on his coffee, holding the big blue mug between his hands to keep them warm.

“Hey, Alec.” He heard Magnus’ voice behind him and he turned around to face Magnus and Clary.

“Hey, guys!” Alec greeted and Magnus went to the counter to order the coffees while Clary sat on the armchair. “So, were you able to pack everything from your parents’ house?” He asked Clary.

“Yeah, I already brought everything back to our apartment. It’s a mess,” she answered with a giggle and Magnus arrived holding two mugs handing one of them to Clary and setting the other on the table to sit next to Alec on the couch.

“I believe.” He chuckled and took another sip of his coffee.

“So Magnus,” Clary started grinning at Alec. He frowned and raised an eyebrow to question the look on her face. “Did you hear about Alec’s secret boyfriend?” Alec almost choked on his drink and he saw Magnus’ eyes widening to the question.

“Um… yeah. Yeah, he might have mentioned him.” Magnus stuttered a little bit but shrugged like he didn’t care and returned his attention back to his phone where he was checking some news’ website.

“So, Alec, when are we going to meet this new, secret man?” Clary drank a little bit of her cappuccino with an amused smirk painting her lips.

“He’s really shy. I don’t think he’s up to meeting everyone yet.” He smiled at her, trying to make his excuse as believable as possible.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s up to meeting everyone yet,” Magnus repeated Alec’s words casually and shrugged without glaring up at his friends as he kept his eyes glued to the phone.

“I don’t care. I want to meet this guy who’s the best sex he ever had.” Clary laughed out loud, giving Alec a knowing look. His eyes went wide as he saw Magnus locking his phone quickly and throwing it on the couch like it meant nothing. He grinned at Clary, and Alec wanted to run.

“Really? That’s what you heard?” Magnus asked Clary but didn’t wait for her answer and turned his position on the couch to face Alec. “You said that?” He had an amused look on his face as he smiled widely at Alec.

“I might have said that,” Alec retorted in a low voice as he squinted at the man next to him who was laughing now.

“Why is that funny?” He slapped Magnus’ arm, feeling a blush making its way to his cheeks.

Alec _really_ had to act like a horny teenager on Friday and sext while drunk at three in the morning. He would never forgive himself for that one.

“Because,” Magnus started to explain. “I’m happy for him… and you! You lucky dog.” Alec frowned and rolled his eyes to the sound of Magnus’ words. He decided not to reply and gave up on the conversation, taking a quick look at Clary who drank her coffee with a big smile on her face.

Magnus was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Maia and Isabelle who had just arrived and were now standing in front of them, each of them holding a few bags in their hands.

“Hello. How was shopping?” Alec asked to make sure they would talk about something that wasn’t Alec’s sex life (and Magnus’ but none of his friends knew that).

“Pretty good. I got some new tops and two pairs of jeans,” Maia explained and Alec made room for her on the couch, leaving a space between him and Magnus. Izzy sat on the armrest of the chair where Clary was sitting and kissed her on the temple. Clary wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer making her sit on Clary’s lap.

“Surprisingly, I wasn’t the one leaving the store with more items.” Izzy chuckled. “I only bought one pair of jeans and two tops. And… a dress.” She turned her head to face Clary. “I know there’s still a few weeks for the event for your company and I didn’t go shopping for a dress but I found this one and couldn’t resist,” Izzy explained and pointed at the lilac bag on the floor next to the center table.

“Whatever you bought, I bet you look smoking hot in it,” Clary said and kissed her cheek smiling at her wife. Izzy gave her a peck on the lips offering a smile and returned her attention to the whole group.

“Oh. And Maia was totally flirting with the guy working there,” Izzy informed with a knowing look pointed at her best friend.

“No, I was not.” Maia pretended to be offended.

“Yes, you were. I’m not blind.” She frowned and Maia chuckled, shrugging it off. “You should go back there someday and see if he’s working. Maybe get his number… he’s pretty cute.” Izzy pointed out.

“Ugh… I’m so painfully single,” she complained with a long sigh leaving her lips and rested her head on Alec’s shoulder. He laughed under his breath and hugged her.  


Alec would normally order in on Sunday nights, not feeling like spending the last day of the weekend cooking dinner but today, after he got home from the coffeehouse, he moved around the kitchen searching for the wok he had bought a few weeks ago. It hit him then that Simon had borrowed it a few days ago when he decided to cook lunch. It was a tragedy but at least Simon learned to not try to cook things that involved a stove or an oven ever again. So the experience wasn’t completely useless.

He knocked on the door of the apartment in front of his and didn’t wait for an answer to open the door. Alec spotted Magnus sitting on the couch on the other side of the room reading a book with a focused expression, that got interrupted by Alec’s intrusion.

“Hey,” Magnus greeted closing the book, only to abandon it on top of the table as he stood up and adjusted his shirt.

“I just need that silver wok that Simon borrowed the other day, remember?” He asked and he couldn’t avoid the dry tone of his voice. Until then he was able to not think too much about the fact the Magnus laughed at him for what he said to Clary, and about the fact that Magnus called him a ‘lucky dog’, but as soon as he locked eyes with Magnus again, he remembered it and the bitterness of the situation came back and Alec really didn’t care if he was overreacting.

“Sure,” Magnus simply said and turned around to search for it in the kitchen cabinets. He found it a few seconds later and put it on top of the counter in front of Alec. “You know, Simon is still at his girlfriend’s,” he informed with a wide grin, taking a step closer in Alec’s direction. “We have the place to ourselves,” Magnus smirked, but Alec kept a straight face as he tried to dismiss the man’s words.

“Yeah, so?” He crossed his arms above his chest and glared at Magnus.

“I just thought… maybe you’d want to book some time with the best you’ve ever had.” Magnus grinned, letting out a short chuckle to the sound of his own words.

“So I can be a ‘lucky dog’? I think I’ll pass.” Alec offered the fakest smile he could and Magnus’ own smile faded away as Alec grabbed the wok and walked out of Magnus’ apartment without saying another word.

 

━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

 

It was already 6pm when Magnus looked at the clock. He was supposed to have left the office over an hour ago, but since he didn’t get much paperwork done that day, he tried to stay a few extra hours to do it. It was useless.

Magnus spent the whole day thinking about Alec and how stupid Magnus acted the day before at Central Perk. The truth is: he got caught off guard with Clary’s words about Alec telling her Magnus was the best he ever had. Magnus didn’t mean to sound rude or like Alec was the lucky one in… whatever type of relationship they had. He spent the rest of Sunday trying to call Alec and left a few messages, and he just didn’t go across the hall because he knew boundaries and if Alec wasn’t answering back, was due to the fact he needed space and Magnus respected that. But today, Magnus couldn’t handle it.

He realized he was not going to finish that paperwork no matter how hard he tried to focus or how many more hours he spent locked in his office, so he gathered all the papers and made a small pile, setting it on the corner of the desk.

Magnus finally made it to his apartment building after locking the office and calling a cab to drive him home. Instead of grabbing the keys to enter his apartment, he turned left and opened the door to Alec’s apartment that was always unlocked.

He faced an empty space, looking around to try to find Alec or even Maia. The bathroom door opened and Alec came out of there with a towel wrapped low around his waist, exposing the V line that Magnus loved to kiss, and some drops of water fell from his still wet hair to his naked chest. Magnus bit his bottom lip while studying his body, but soon he remembered why he was there and shook his head to focus.

Alec just noticed that Magnus was standing a few feet away from him and stopped walking, almost jumping on the spot for not expecting the intrusion.

“Look,” Magnus started when Alec opened his mouth to say something. “Maybe I got a little carried away before, but there’s something you’ve got to know.” He took a few steps closer to Alec while the other man only squinted like he was trying to read his expression.  
“If I’m the best, it’s only because you made me the best.” _God_ , that sounded so bad but Magnus arrived there not even knowing what he would say exactly, so the fact he even managed to say something at all, was a big win.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Keep talking…” he said and the look on his face softened, giving permission for Magnus to keep speaking.

“When I’m with you, and we’re together, Alexander… Oh. My, God!” Magnus smiled softly and a small grin started to appear on Alec’s lips. He could tell that Alec was trying to fight it but it was too late now.

“Really?” Alec asked almost in disbelieve.

“Oh. My, God!” Magnus repeated. “It’s amazing,” he added. Alec’s grin only grew wider at Magnus’ words.  
“Now, I understand if you never want to sleep with me again. But, Alec, that would be wrong.” Magnus gestured his arms around, with a little hint of drama following his movements. “We’re too good! We owe it to sex!” He exclaimed and Alec let out a short laugh.

“Well, if we owe it…” Alec sighed and shrugged like it was a big problem to be solved and Magnus chuckled, taking a few steps closer.

“So… boyfriend, huh?” Magnus smirked.

“Wh-What?” Alec’s eyes went wide at the question and Magnus couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Clary. She referred to me as your secret boyfriend,” he explained.

“Oh. That’s not what I meant. I-I didn’t really use that word, you know? It was just, just a…”

“Relax, Alexander.” Magnus giggled and kissed his jawline. Oh, how he loved Alec’s beard and how it felt against his skin. “Maybe one day, who knows?” He whispered and even he was surprised by his own words. Was he really suggesting that he and Alec became a couple?

Alec shuddered with the words and his cheeks had a deep red color in them. The nervousness that his own words brought to Magnus, quickly vanished when a little smile took over Alec’s features.  
His hands rested on Alec’s naked hips and his fingers played where the towel ended around his waist. “Oops,” Magnus said innocently on his ear and let the towel drop to the floor. Alec sighed loudly and grabbed Magnus’ chin to make him look up at him. Alec stared into his eyes for a few short seconds before kissing him roughly and losing no time in unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt.

“Hm,” Magnus let out as Alec unzipped his pants, pulling them down in a heartbeat. Alec seemed to be in a hurry and Magnus didn’t complain, simply jumping to wrap his legs around Alec’s waist and Alec’s hands fell immediately to grab his ass so he wouldn’t fall.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered and Alec hummed in response as he rubbed his cock on the fabric of Magnus’ underwear. His cock was getting hard and he could tell that Alec’s was too.

Magnus’ back met Alec’s mattress after he closed the door with his arm and Alec straddled him, looking down at Magnus with a soft and _almost_ innocent smile on his lips. Magnus’ shirt was open, showing his bronzed chest and abs and Alec ran his hands slowly up and down his torso, feeling every muscle. Alec played with his nipples and left a kiss behind his ear, making Magnus shake under his touch.

“Magnus…” He called, making him open his eyes to face Alec on top of him with a blush still taking over his cheeks. Magnus let out a throaty sound when Alec moved his hips slowly, making sure to keep the friction on both of their cocks. “You really are, though. The best I ever had, I mean.” Alec chuckled nervously and hid his face on Magnus’ neck as he kept the movements going.

How was Alec adorable and sexy at the same time? Alec should not be allowed to be both because that, Magnus realized, was going to be the death of him.  
Magnus connected their lips in a heated kiss and moved to his neck to leave a hickey there. “You too,” he confessed.

Alec smiled and kissed down his neck, collarbone, and chest. His lips met Magnus’ right nipple and he sucked gently, making Magnus’ hands rise to meet Alec’s hair that felt incredible between his fingers. Alec’s other hand teased his thigh but never actually touching Magnus where he wanted. He soon moved to the other nipple and Magnus moaned to the feeling of Alec’s mouth on his nipples and on his abs, worshipping every piece of Magnus’ bronzed skin.

Magnus shivered when the other man started kissing down his body, taking his time to kiss Magnus’ V-line. He knew he was just teasing, and when Alec looked up to lock eyes with Magnus and smirked, Magnus groaned loudly.

Alec removed Magnus’ underwear, not losing time in wrapping a hand around Magnus’ half hard cock. The movements were slow and dry and Alec smiled at how wrecked Magnus already looked. Magnus moaned when Alec took his cock in his mouth, moving his tongue around the head and teasing the slit. He could feel himself grow harder and harder inside Alec’s warm mouth and there was no escaping the amazing feeling of having Alec grabbing his balls and massaging them gently.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was broken and his hands fell to grab the sheets until his knuckles turned white when Alec went even deeper, taking almost all of Magnus’ cock in his mouth. Alec let out a moan, sending vibrations that made Magnus’ dick twitch.

Alec laughed slightly when he took a few seconds to breathe, but his movements continued. His fingers played with the pre-come, rubbing it on Magnus’ length and mixing it with Alec’s saliva. Magnus never thought his best friend could be so filthy and sexual like that, and he was on the edge of coming with the simple view of Alec standing there, hand wrapped around his cock while his own got ignored against the sheets, a smirk on his red swollen lips and eyes darker than usual, filled with desire and want.

Alec’s tongue swirled around the head, making Magnus moan. “I love how you feel inside me,” he whispered, kissing up Magnus’ torso until he met his neck and bit hard. He finally connected their lips and kissed Magnus, with pleasure and Magnus’ taste dancing on his tongue. Lord, how he wanted to wreck Alec.

“Come here,” he held Alec’s legs, making him straddle him. Magnus sat on the bed with his back pressed on the headboard and Alec’s hands ran through his hair, pulling softly and left a kiss on both his cheeks and went down to meet the skin behind his ear to leave a kiss there.

“Ride me,” Magnus asked, playing with one of Alec’s nipples and kissing his shoulder. Alec locked eyes with him and Magnus stroked himself a few times while Alec grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Magnus opened the bottle and took a little bit on his fingers, playing with them on his tight hole. Alec dragged out a moan as he pushed down on his fingers to make them go deeper. Magnus moved his fingers inside of Alec until he thought he was ready to take his cock.

Alec sat on Magnus’ cock slowly, feeling every inch filling him up just the way he liked it. He let out a loud groan to the view of Alec fucking himself on his cock, with his head tilted back, lips opened while short and low sounds came out of them and eyes closed in pleasure.   
Magnus wouldn’t take long to come.

“You’re so tight around me, Alexander.” Magnus held Alec’s thighs in place and rocked his hips up, pounding into Alec with precision which pulled a dirty moan from Alec’s lungs.

Alec started meeting him halfway and their lips crashed together in an extremely messy, dirty and sexual kiss that made Alec search for Magnus’ lips when they parted, not wanting to break the kiss. Magnus smiled and met his lips again.

“Mag-Magnus,” Alec screamed when Magnus rocked his hips up angrier than before, hitting Alec exactly where he needed it. “Right there. Oh… fuck. Fuck,” he cried out, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder and moving his hips in circles.

Magnus was close to coming so he wrapped a hand around Alec’s cock, stimulating another sensitive spot. He pressed his thumb on the slit, making more pre-cum come out and he took the finger to his mouth, licking it and tasting what he was doing to Alec; and it was _so_ good.

“Magnus,” he cried out at the view. “I’m close… so fucking close.” Magnus smiled and his hand met his cock again, stroking it gently while Alec still moved his hips, riding Magnus’ dick, fucking himself and searching for his own release.

“Alec… Oh, fuck. Holy… shit,” Magnus moaned loudly, coming inside of Alec, filling him up with his come. Alec still hadn’t come and Magnus kept moving his hips and moving his hand faster. “I want you to be inside of me one day,” he confessed and Alec groaned at the idea.

“Fuck. I’m so close,” Alec whispered and kissed Magnus’ shoulder, moving his lips to his ear. “God, you must feel so good clenching around my dick,” Magnus sighed to the sound of the dirty words leaving Alec’s mouth.

They talked dirty sometimes, whispering sinful secrets from time to time, but that day, it was a whole other level. Magnus didn’t know exactly why, but he loved every second of it.

“Come for me, Alec.” Magnus kissed his neck.

“Magnus… fuck.” Alec shuddered on his lap. An orgasm so intense that made him shake with pleasure and relief. Magnus’ hand and Alec’s stomach were covered in his release and Magnus connected their lips in a heated and final kiss, tongues meeting each other in the other’s mouths and muffled moans of satisfaction were heard in the room.

-

Magnus could not stop thinking about that night as he made dinner, ending up almost burning the sauce. He cursed to himself, turning off the stove and giving up on trying to save it. He sighed loudly in frustration and started over, mixing all the ingredients and stirring in slowly. Damn Alec and his ability to take Magnus’ mind to a completely different universe.

He heard the door opening and Simon smiled at him, letting the keys set on the table.

“How was your day?” Magnus asked and grinned to himself, finally satisfied with how the sauce turned out. The pasta was almost done as well and he leaned against the counter to face his best friend.

“Work was good. Met Jessy at Central Perk for a quick coffee date because she needed to go back to work,” he explained as he lied on the couch and faced Magnus from the other side of the room.

“So… how is it going with Jessy?” He turned around to check on the food and turned off the stove when the water started to boil.

“We’ve only been going out for a couple of weeks. But good, I think.” Simon shrugged while staring at the ceiling, and Magnus focused his attention back on the food.

“I’m glad you’re getting along,” Magnus said with a wide grin on his lips. The door to their apartment opened after a knock and Maia smiled at both men.

“Hey, Maia. What’s up?” Simon asked sitting back on the couch to face her.

“I was just lonely.” Maia laughed. “Alec is working late tonight… some party his restaurant is catering for, I guess,” she shrugged.

“Oh, yeah. He told me about that,” Magnus said. “Have you ate dinner already?” he smiled when she shook her head. “Well, there’s enough food for the three of us if you want to join.”

“Thank you.” She took three plates from the cabinet, already knowing where Magnus and Simon keep them. When dinner was ready, Magnus served his friends and himself taking the plates to the living room with Maia’s help. They ate between laughs and conversations about things that came up at the moment with the company of the TV that played some reality show they didn’t really pay attention to.

“No,” Maia shook her head. They had long finished their meal and were now just talking with their wine glasses still in hand. Magnus was sitting on the couch with Maia lying next to him and with her legs on top of his. Simon sat on the floor with pillows around him even though he could be sitting on the armchair that was way more comfortable.   
“They say it’s the same as the distance from the tip of a guy’s thumb to the tip of his index finger,” she explained doing the movement with her hand.

Magnus and Simon stared at her for a few seconds before repeating the movement, and Maia laughed at them. They looked at each other and Simon shook his head.

“That’s ridiculous. Where did you hear that?” Magnus asked, and Maia laughed harder at the two men who kept looking at their hands.

“Can I use either thumb?” Simon questioned and Maia simply nodded, trying her hardest to hide the grin on her face. Magnus laughed out loud at his friend but even more at the stupid theory Maia had heard at work that day.

“It’s just a theory. Relax, Si,” Maia didn’t hold it in any longer and laughed at Simon.

 

It was one in the morning and it had been a couple of hours since Simon went to sleep. Magnus was lying in bed reading a book (or at least trying to) but his mind kept landing on Alec, making him re-read the same sentence over and over again.

He gave up, marked the page and put the book on his nightstand to pick up his phone instead.

 **To: Alexander**  
\- _are you still up?_

He felt a little stupid by sending that text at one in the morning on a weekday, but it was worth the shot. His head fell back on the pillow as he sighed loudly in frustration and seriously considering using his own hand to relieve some of the desire and _want_ hitting him suddenly. Magnus felt like a horny teenager all over again and he really hated himself at that moment for not being able to control his thoughts about Alec, but something about him made Magnus feel some kind of way.

Was he about to jerk off to the memory of Alec riding him two days ago? Magnus groaned, mad at himself.

His phone buzzed, pulling Magnus from his thoughts and Alec’s name appeared on his screen.

 **From: Alexander**  
\- _yeah. need a hand?_

Magnus grinned as he typed his reply and he could already feel the fabric of his underwear getting uncomfortably tight around his dick.

 **To: Alexander**  
\- _or a mouth. or both…_

 **From: Alexander**  
\- _open the door_

Magnus chuckled and got up and carefully unlocked the apartment door, opening it slowly to reveal Alec with a big smile on his face. He didn’t lose any time and attacked Alec’s lips in a desperate kiss, only separating when the air was needed. Alec smirked and closed the door.

Alec pulled him closer by the shirt and this time the kiss was slower, Magnus’ tongue meeting Alec’s with affection and memorizing each other’s flavors.

Magnus heard a door opening behind him and he pushed Alec away by the shoulders as the other man had a terrified look on his face, looking behind Magnus.

“Hey Alec, what are you doing here?” Simon asked and Magnus turned around to face his best friend whose hair was messy and his eyes tired and teary as he yawned.

“Oh. Um… I couldn’t sleep so I texted Magnus, and he couldn’t sleep as well. So maybe we’re going to watch a TV show.” Magnus was surprised at how quickly Alec seemed to recover himself from the fact they almost got caught.

“I would make you guys company but _fortunately_ I am very sleepy.” Simon chuckled walking toward the counter where a jar of water was, pouring some into a glass.

“Yeah, you should sleep,” Magnus simply said with a soft smile. If Simon wasn’t so tired, he would’ve probably figured out that something was wrong and that they were lying to him, but thankfully his best friend didn’t even seem to be completely aware of the world around him as he finished drinking the water and put the glass in the sink.

“Goodnight, dudes.” Simon smiled and yawned again.

“Night,” Magnus and Alec said almost at the same time and faced each other once Simon’s bedroom door was closed.

“I’m getting really tired of sneaking around all the time,” Alec whispered with a still scared tone in his voice.

“Yeah, me too. But this is going so well. I don’t think I’m ready to tell them yet and have them up our asses, you know?” Magnus confessed, resting his hands on Alec’s chest.

It was the truth. This, whatever it is exactly, is going well. And the idea of telling the rest of the group that two of their best friends were secretly seeing each other and sleeping together, terrified him. He also thought that once they did, it would become too real and there would always be the voice of reason in the group (probably Clary or Maia) who would say how much of an awful idea it is for best friends to sleep together.

Magnus already knew that, but he and Alec had created a little invisible bubble around this relationship and telling someone else, would burst the bubble and Magnus really didn’t want to face the reality that, if this goes south, he might lose his best friend. He just hoped that Alec felt the same way.

“Yeah, I think so too. And I’d rather have only you up my ass,” Alec murmured with a teasing smirk taking over his features. Magnus chuckled and his mind lighted up with an idea.

“You know what? What if we went away for the whole weekend?” Magnus proposed, taking a step closer and his hands found their way back to Alec’s chest and shoulders and he looked up at Alec. “No interruptions and… we could be naked the entire time.” He suggested and a smile painted his lips.

“All weekend?” Alec asked as his hands rested on Magnus’ waist. “That’s a whole lot of naked.” He smiled back and nosed his cheek, leaving a kiss on Magnus’ jaw.

“Mm-hm.” Magnus agreed, leaving a quick peck on his lips. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Alec’s hand and started walking toward the bedroom but Alec stopped in the middle of the living room.

“What about Simon?” He pointed at Simon’s closed bedroom door.

“He’s already snoring.” Magnus dismissed it with a confident smile. “But we still have to be extra quiet.” He laughed under his breath.

Magnus locked the bedroom door quietly and turned around, taking in the view of Alec already lying on his bed just waiting for Magnus to kiss him.

-

“I have a conference in Vermont this weekend,” Magnus informed casually, taking another bite of his cookie. He was sitting on Alec’s couch with Clary’s legs on his lap as her head fell on Alec’s shoulder who was sitting on the other end of the couch. Maia was sitting on the armchair while Simon and Izzy were on pillows on the floor, talking about something the rest of the group didn’t quite caught up to but stopped when Magnus spoke.

“That’s pretty cool,” Clary said. “I mean, it’s for work but at least your job allows you to go to those kinds of things and… you can spend the weekend in a hotel room that you don’t need to clean.” She laughed.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” He chuckled and locked eyes with Alec for a second before the other man smirked and turned his attention back to his friends.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Alec started, now a serious expression on his face. “I’m going to a culinary fair in New Jersey,” he said with enthusiasm and Magnus scoffed because their friends didn’t know the real reason behind Alec’s excitement.

“That’s awesome. You’ve talked about it before and how you’ve always wanted to go.” Izzy smiled fondly and took another cookie from the plate on top of the coffee table.

“Yeah. I finally have the opportunity, so why not?” He shrugged with a chuckle and his arm wrapped around Clary’s shoulders.

“Ugh. Being away on Valentine’s Day and forget how single you are sounds pretty cool,” Maia chuckled. Magnus frowned at his friend’s words and counted the days. Valentine’s Day was on Sunday. How could he not realize that when he booked the hotel room for the weekend?  
It’s not like he minded. Magnus never really cared about that day nor everything it includes. But somehow the fact that he was going to spend all weekend with Alec in a hotel room and one of those days being Valentine’s Day made Magnus see how romantic this weekend would be when in reality they only wanted to be able to have sex without the worry of getting caught by one of their friends.

Magnus took a deep breath and let it go. There was no need in overreacting over a day that truly meant nothing to him.

“Oh… Um. Yeah, that’s actually… pretty nice,” Alec replied to Maia with a soft smile and looked over to Magnus, grinning widely at him. “Really nice,” he repeated and Magnus couldn’t help but smile and nod, his worries suddenly vanishing from his mind.

“I can’t believe I’m spending Valentine’s Day all by myself,” Maia complained throwing her head back against the chair.

“You can spend it with me,” Simon suggested wiggling his eyebrows and smiled trying to look seductive.

“What about Jessy?” She asked, changing her position on the armchair so she could face Simon in a better angle.

“Oh. Right, that.” Simon sighed, making the rest of the group frown at his expression. “She broke up with me. I mean, it wasn’t really a break-up. We’ve only been on a few dates.”

“I’m so sorry, Si,” Clary said, offering him a caring and kind smile and Izzy hugged his waist.

“No. It’s fine, it wasn’t that serious.” He shrugged and he really didn’t seem that affected by the situation since they were still getting to know each other and it wasn’t that deep, so Magnus knew he didn’t need to worry too much about Simon getting hurt by this girl.

“I’m glad you’re okay, dude.” Alec nodded and Simon chuckled biting his cookie.

“So, I’m guessing it’s you and me, Lewis.” Maia grinned at her best friend.

“I guess so, Roberts. Does that mean really bad and cheesy rom coms, heart-shaped chocolates and alcohol?” Simon proposed, and his brow was raised again playfully and the suggestive smile was back.

“You know me so well.” Maia gasped and reached her arm to caress his cheek and he grabbed her hand, planting there a sweet kiss. The whole group laughed at them and soon, a nice and casual conversation started between them.

They talked about the Chinese restaurant that opened down the street and that they needed to go try the food there one day. They talked about their jobs (or complained about them), the new movie starring Chris Evans that got Maia and Alec extremely excited to watch, making their friends laugh at them, and Izzy talked about her job and dead people and how she cuts their chests and opens them to examine the corpses and the causes of death. Isabelle knew all too well how her friends hated that she talked about her job so explicitly.

“Izzy…” Simon dragged her name, dropping the half eaten cookie on the table. “Why would you do that?” Izzy laughed out loud at all of their disgusted faces and shrugged innocently.

“I’m just saying… when I’m performing an autopsy,” she continued talking, ignoring everyone’s protests. “I go through the normal procedure. I examine the body on the outside and then we get to the fun part where I can remove their organs.” Izzy laughed and Alec groaned, resting his head on the back of the couch.   
“I start by making a large Y shape cut from each shoulder across the chest, going down to the pubic bone. It’s easy, and then I open the skin and start examining the organs.” She kept talking and Magnus started questioning his friendship with Isabelle. She would sometimes talk about her work and would talk about details just to see her best friends’ reactions. Isabelle Lightwood was an evil woman for doing that, but Magnus actually admired how well she handled that type of job.

“Babe, I love you… but please, stop,” Clary said lightly but her request was real.

“Oh, and I also get to examine the brain sometimes. So I make an incision underneath the scalp and pull it back to the front and rear of the head to expose the skull…” Maia gave up on her cookie just like Simon had done already and sat back on the chair. “I cut the cranial nerves and spinal cord and-”

“That’s it. Get out of my home,” Alec interrupted with a serious tone while he bit on his cookie, not seeming as affected by Izzy’s talk as Maia and Simon were.

“What? You all talk about your jobs all the time.” Izzy laughed under her breath, sitting back on the pillow to rest her back against the wall.

“Yeah, but they don’t involve dead people and cutting them open,” Maia explained the obvious trying to make Izzy see where the problem was.

“Don’t even compare,” Alec scoffed.

“How do you sleep at night?” Magnus asked, still admiring his best friend and her ability to go to work every day.

“I don’t…” She smirked, ogling Clary which made Magnus laugh out loud.

“That’s fair, I guess,” he shrugged and Clary threw a pillow at her wife, sticking her tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! comments and kudos are always welcome, let me know what you think :)


	5. The One With the Getaway Weekend

Alec closed his bag and put it by the door, checking one last time if he had everything he needed for the weekend. Maia was sitting on the couch, eating a big bowl of cereal as her dinner.

“You’re not going to eat?” She asked from the living room and Alec came out of his room with a sweater that he shoved into the bag.

“I already ate,” he said and sat on the armchair to look at her. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Sure. I have Simon across the hall. But I’m sure you should be worried about him, not me.” Maia chuckled, chewing on her food.

“You’re right. Well, have a nice weekend and enjoy the fact you have the place to yourself,” Alec winked and smiled at her after kissing her forehead. “Bye, Maia.”

“Bye, Alec.” She waved and returned her attention back to the TV.

Alec was going to meet Magnus at the hotel because it was safer and that way there was no risk of someone seeing them. The hotel was about half an hour away from their apartment building and Alec thought if it had been a good idea to choose a hotel close to their home, but he quickly realized none of his friends would step foot in that place.

The cab stopped in front of the four-star hotel and grabbed his bag, letting it rest on his shoulder. He smiled to himself after he paid the driver and entered the hotel, admiring the lobby for a few seconds before stopping by the reception.

“Magnus Bane,” he answered when the nice woman asked in what name the reservation was under. He felt a little bit of nervousness in his chest but he tried to ignore it. Magnus had already texted him a few minutes ago saying he was already there, so he didn’t even need a key and he explained that to the receptionist.

“Room 417.” She smiled and Alec nodded adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

Alec knocked on the door to room 417 and took a deep breath. The door opened, revealing Magnus with a big smile on his face and dressed in a white hotel robe. He gestured for Alec to enter the room and Alec giggled, placing his bag in the corner of the room next to Magnus’.

“Hi,” he greeted and joined their lips in a simple kiss.

“Hi,” Magnus said. “What about you change into something more comfortable? After all, we have to take advantage of the luxury of spending the weekend in a hotel room.” He suggested and Alec chuckled, nodding as he walked to the bathroom to change.

Alec came out of the bathroom, feeling way more relaxed with the simple fact he was in a big comfortable robe and all of the worries accumulated along the week were forgotten when he spotted Magnus lying in bed, paying attention to some random reality TV show.

“Look at you,” Magnus smiled. Alec span around and laughed, sitting on the bed next to Magnus. “You know, I ordered champagne while you were in the bathroom.”

“That’s nice,” Alec smiled and his lips dropped to Magnus’ mouth when Magnus’ tongue wetted his lips. “Really nice,” he found Magnus’ eyes again.

It really impressed Alec how his mind would become hazy and unaware of the world around when he was with Magnus. It was a sense of familiarity, comfort, and security. He always felt like that around him. Magnus was just the best person to be around of and Alec could not remember a single moment he couldn’t stand being next to Magnus.

Alec’s hand touched Magnus’ chin to make him look up at him and after a few seconds of trying to read his eyes, Alec locked lips with Magnus. The kiss ended up being sweeter and softer than Alec thought it would be, but he wasn’t complaining. It was nice to be kissed like that and his tongue met Magnus’ in a tender gesture and in a second, Magnus was straddling him.

When the kiss was starting to heat up, they heard a knock on the door and Magnus sighed. They both got up and Alec opened the door, smiling at the young man who delivered the champagne.

“A toast,” Magnus said, pouring the alcohol into two tall glasses. “To a very naked weekend.”

Alec laughed and their glasses clinked. “You’re horrible,” he simply said before drinking a big gulp of the amazing champagne.

“You know what? This is great,” Magnus commented when they were already on their second glass.

“It is,” Alec agreed, downing the rest of his drink and putting the glass on top of the small table next to them. Magnus finished his drink a few seconds later and Alec took his glass that was now next to his.

Magnus’ eyes were watching his every move and Alec took a few steps closer to the other man, his hands not wasting time in setting on his waist. Magnus’ fingers locked behind his neck, playing softly with his hair. A shiver ran down his spine and he connected their lips in a much more desperate kiss than the one before.

Magnus’ tongue quickly found its way to Alec’s lips, making a muffled sound leave Alec’s mouth. Magnus’ hands massaged his chest, finding their way under the robe to reach his shoulders. Alec couldn’t take it anymore and there was an idea in the back of his mind that didn’t seem to want to leave him alone since Magnus mentioned it a few days ago.

So he grabbed Magnus’ waist tighter and took a few steps forward, cornering Magnus between the wall and his body. Alec kissed him roughly, full of tongue, teeth and second intentions. “Hm,” a throaty sound left Magnus and Alec pressed harder against him.

“Magnus,” he called and kissed his neck, biting softly on the spot. “Remember when you said you wanted me inside of you?” Alec asked, the idea of it making him shake and his cock throb.

“Mm-Hm,” Magnus replied throwing his head back against the wall to give Alec more access to kiss his neck.

“We could try that today,” he suggested breathlessly, leaving Magnus’ neck to look at him in the eyes. Magnus was panting and he simply smiled, pulling Alec away to push him against the mattress.

“It’s a wonderful idea,” Magnus smirked and his right hand undid the knot on Alec’s rob, opening it to reveal Alec in nothing but his Calvin Klein underwear. His hands found his chest, his shoulders, abs and V line, teasing the waistband with a dirty grin on his face.

Magnus took a minute to stare into Alec’s eyes and his hand cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb in circles. His finger slowly found his bottom lip, pulling it a little bit and Alec opened his mouth slightly without even thinking twice.

He chuckled at how fast Alec’s body responded to his touch, and his thumb touched Alec’s tongue. Alec opened his eyes to lock them with Magnus’ dark eyes full of lust and stars.

Alec’s lips closed around the finger, sucking it a little bit and his tongue swirled bewitchingly down to his knuckle. Magnus let out a throaty sound at the view and Alec smiled, pleased with the effect he was having on Magnus with a gesture as simple as sucking his thumb.

Magnus replaced his finger with his mouth, his tongue quickly finding a way to explore Alec’s mouth and his hand went down Alec’s naked chest, playing with his nipples for a few seconds and finally making his way down Alec’s abs to grab his cock under his boxers.

“Oh. Magnus,” Alec hissed, his eyes closing with the sensation. He could just lay there and let Magnus do whatever he wanted to his body and he would be more than satisfied with that but tonight, Alec wanted to see Magnus calling out his name while asking for more and he wanted Magnus to be on the edge with the feeling of Alec’s cock pounding into him.

Alec rested his weight on his elbows to take a better look at Magnus and he grabbed his hair to make the other man look up at him.

“Look at me,” Alec asked. Magnus’ eyes met his and he kissed Alec softly. Alec grabbed his shoulders and turned them around, straddling Magnus and exploring his naked skin after opening his robe. Alec sat back, looking down at him and he removed his own robe, letting it fall on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed Magnus’ robe by the lapels, taking it off and Magnus turned around for a second only to remove the robe from under his body.

If Magnus wasn’t God himself, he was at least carved by the most talented gods above. He was beautiful. He had the most kind and soft smile that was capable of reaching his eyes filling them with stars. His body was toned, every line and muscle very well defined with each movement Magnus made.

Alec had certainly noticed his beauty before and maybe had a crush on him when they first met. He still remembers when Magnus came into his house following Isabelle and rocking a see-through shirt that not everyone can pull off, and eyeliner with a hint of black eyeshadow on his eyelids.

However, Magnus had a girlfriend back then, and then they became best friends and the thought of liking Magnus didn’t even cross his mind again. Having Magnus as one of his best friends was something Alec truly treasured and now he was fearful that he was starting to have feelings for the man lying under him, with a smirk on his face and a whole universe to explore behind those dark eyes.

“You’re so hot,” Alec confessed out loud, not even bothering to look into Magnus’ eyes and he just kept his focus on his hands that explored every inch of Magnus’ honeyed skin. Magnus giggled under him, making their bodies shake and Alec grinned.

“You’re really hot, too.” Magnus’ hands reached to grab the hairs at the nape of Alec’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Alec moved his hips a little, searching for more friction and the action ripped a low moan from both men.

In a second, both boxers were on the floor next to the robes and their cocks were rubbing together, with no fabric to deny any type of feeling, as they intensified their already pretty heated make-out session.

“Alec… please,” Magnus pleaded as Alec sucked gently on one of his nipples. Alec was already a mess and he never felt so wrecked so fast with just an intense make-out session.

“What?” Alec asked innocently, running his fingers through his abs and coming dangerously close to where Magnus needed to be touched. His mouth found Magnus’ ear and he sucked on the earlobe after questioning Magnus, making the man shiver under him.

“Stop teasing,” Magnus groaned, grabbing a few strands of Alec’s hair and pulling them to make Alec stare up at him. “You know what I want,” he said when their eyes met.

Alec smirked and kept kissing down his happy trail, and stopping on his V line. “What?” He asked again, ignoring Magnus’ previous words.

“For fuck’s sake, Alexander.” Alec laughed at Magnus’ desperation and he moaned loudly when Alec wrapped a hand around his cock. However, he didn’t move it, staring at Magnus waiting for an answer.

Truth be told, Alec loved when Magnus used dirty words and was vocal about what he wanted Alec to do to him.

“Suck my dick,” Magnus whispered. Alec chuckled and started moving his hand.

Alec lived for the view of Magnus under him. Magnus is confident in the way he presents himself to the world and he surely brings that confidence when they’re in bed. He normally is the dominant one which was more than okay for Alec, but Alec loved when he took Magnus’ cock in his mouth and had the power of making Magnus lose control over his put-together posture and dominant confidence.

He took Magnus’ cock in his mouth, making him grunt. Alec kept one hand in the base of his cock, massaging where his lips couldn’t reach. Magnus arched his back a little bit holding the sheets between his fingers and Alec would smile at the view if he didn’t have a cock in his mouth. Alec reached with his free hand to grab Magnus’ right hand and put it in his hair.

Magnus would sometimes grab Alec’s hair when he was giving him a blowjob but he would never pull or make him go deeper. Maybe he was afraid it was too much or that Alec wouldn’t like that, but he gathered his courage to let Magnus know that it was okay.

Alec opened his eyes to stare at Magnus who was staring down at him, resting his weight on one of his elbows to take a better look. He kept bobbing his head up and down, taking more than half of his length. His jaw was starting to hurt, but he forgot about the burning sensation when he saw the way Magnus’ body responded to Alec’s wet and warm mouth wrapped around his cock, lips stretched out and probably red and swollen, and the way his tongue swirled around the head, meeting the slit from time to time making Magnus moan louder.

“Alexander… holy shit,” Magnus’ grip on his hair got tighter and Alec didn’t think that Magnus even realized when he grabbed a few strands and made him go deeper. Alec moaned, sending vibrations through his cock, making his own twitch against the sheets, completely abandoned.

He could feel the taste of his pre-come in the back of his throat and he hallowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder. “Fuck, Alec… that feels so good.” Magnus’ body was shaking with pleasure and he made Alec go a little deeper. He took it and let Magnus fuck his mouth for a few thrusts before he pulled away.

Alec didn’t want Magnus to come yet, and he let out a frustrated groan when Alec left one last kiss on the head and looked up at Magnus. “You look so pretty between my legs.” He stroked Alec’s cheek and Alec could feel himself blush even after what he just did to Magnus. He ignored it and connected his lips to Magnus’ in a sweet and deep kiss.

Alec’s hand didn’t leave his cock and he stroked a few more times and soon he massaged Magnus’ balls. The other man let his head fall on the pillow and Alec took the opportunity to kiss his neck.

“Here,” Magnus said handing him a bottle of lube that was on top of the nightstand. Alec put some of it on his fingers and his index touched the tight muscle of Magnus’ ass, testing it. Magnus sighed at the sensation and Alec went a little deeper, feeling Magnus clenching a little around his one finger, probably waiting for Alec to add more so he did add a second one. He moaned just by feeling Magnus’ warmth around his fingers.

Alec was not going to last. “You feel so good around my fingers, Magnus.” Alec kissed behind his ear and went a little deeper. “Can’t even imagine how much better you’ll feel clenching around me.” Magnus whined when Alec crooked his fingers slightly hitting him in a sensitive spot.

“God… Fucking hell,” he spread his legs wider and Alec smirked. His cock was now fully hard and he hasn’t even been touched yet. _That_ was the effect Magnus had on him. “Please…” he dragged the word and Alec nodded, lubing his dick.

The head of his cock slid into Magnus’ tight hole and Alec sighed. He looked down at Magnus waiting for a response and an assurance that Alec could go deeper. “Fucking Christ, Alexander. Move,” Magnus pleaded and Alec chuckled at his desperation. He finally pushed a little further and moaned in Magnus’ ear when he sank all of his length into Magnus.

Alec pulled out, letting only the head inside of Magnus and he pushed back in with a slow, firm and hard thrust, and a moan was punched out of his lungs. “Fuck… Magnus.”

Alec had pictured being inside of Magnus many times but none of those ideas and thoughts, and his wild imagination could compare to this feeling. The feeling of Magnus, surrounding him and clenching around him in a plea to go harder, faster and deeper. The feeling of Magnus whispering dirty nothings in his ear, and his hands messing with Alec’s hair and scratching his back. His lips left a mark on Alec’s neck and he moved faster.

“Oh. Yes, right there… Holy fuck.” Magnus whined when Alec hit his prostate. Alec groaned when Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and moved under him. Magnus started meeting Alec’s thrusts halfway, making both men lose themselves in pleasure, lust and each other. “You feel amazing inside me- Alec!” He practically screamed and Alec bit on his shoulder.

“Magnus, you’re so tight. So pretty taking my cock like that,” Alec managed to say and he moved deeper and a little faster. His balls slapped carefully against Magnus’ ass making Alec hold back a scream. He was so consumed by Magnus. All he could see, hear, touch, smell, and feel was Magnus and he got scared for a second after realizing he didn’t want to let it go.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ cock and stroke it to the rhythm of his movements. “Are you close?” He asked and all Magnus let out was a whine, his fingers digging in the flesh of Alec’s ass to make him stay inside of him.

“Alexander… I’m close.” Alec kept going with long and hard thrusts that made Magnus scream with each one. “Come inside me,” he said.

“Mag-Magnus… Oh. Oh, shit.” Magnus was clenching hard around his cock and he knew Magnus was about to come.

“Alec!” Magnus screamed, losing control over any type of emotions as he came hard on Alec’s hand and all over his abs. “Shi-. Oh, God.” He came down from his orgasm and Alec kept pounding into him, feeling his balls getting tighter and the orgasm getting closer.

“Come, baby. Come for me.” Magnus asked, moaning at the feeling of Alec still going deep inside of him and hitting the same oversensitive spot.

“I’m c-coming,” Alec warned, burying his face in Magnus’ neck. “Oh, Magnus,” he whispered and Magnus shivered under his body.

Magnus held Alec’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply and messy, full of teeth and tongue. They were both panting and Alec couldn’t break eye contact, staring at Magnus’ beautiful eyes. His forehead pressed against Magnus’ and he smiled when he noticed the other man smiling too. Alec left a soft and calm kiss on his lips and pulled away from him. Magnus sighed at the loss of Alec’s dick, his hole clenching around nothing and come dripping out. Alec exhaled heavily at the view and let himself fall next to Magnus.

“Wow,” Magnus commented, laughing a little bit.

“What?” Alec asked but laughed too.

“You’re a really good top,” he giggled and Alec stared back at the ceiling, feeling the heat on his cheeks and in the back of his neck.

Alec laughed and finally turned on his side to face Magnus, tracing his face with his eyes. Magnus looked back at him and smiled. “This was a really good idea,” Alec said referring to their getaway weekend.

“It really was,” he agreed and left a quick kiss on Alec’s lips. “It felt good to be as loud as we wanted.” Magnus chuckled and Alec punched his shoulder playfully but didn’t try to deny it. It really felt nice. Maybe it didn’t feel as nice to the people next room if there was anyone there. But they were strangers so Alec couldn’t care less. Back home, he and Magnus were always more careful about it even when they were home alone, just in case someone walked in and heard something.

“Shower?” Alec suggested, looking down at Magnus’ naked body still covered in his own come and sweat.

“Yeah.” Magnus nodded and got up, following Alec to the bathroom. He turned on the water, stepping into the shower and facing Magnus with a soft smile.

“Turn around,” Alec said and Magnus looked at him with a confused expression but didn’t protest, obeying Alec’s request. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring some of it in his hands and he started washing Magnus’ hair, removing all the product Magnus had added to his hair at the beginning of the day.

“Hm…” Magnus hummed in response to Alec’s slow and careful movements. Alec smiled to himself and grabbed the showerhead to wash the shampoo off of Magnus’ hair. He brushed his fingers through his hair, and when it was clean, Alec switched bottles, pouring some of the body gel in his hands and he spread it on Magnus’ back.

Alec leaned in and kissed the spot behind his neck where a hickey was. Magnus chuckled and shivered slightly at the feeling. His hands ran through his arms, back, ribcage and he reached Magnus’ ass, massaging carefully and Magnus laughed quietly before turning around.

He kissed Alec sweetly with no second intentions, unlike every other kiss they shared that night. Alec just smiled at him and started washing Magnus’ front. He washed his shoulders, his chest, going down his abs and hips. He wrapped a hand around Magnus’ cock to wash it and Magnus sighed against his shoulder.

They were both too tired to go for a second round after what they just did and also after a long and stressful week full of work. They needed to rest and both knew that Alec was just washing him and neither had the strength to get hard again.

The water washed away the body gel and Magnus gave him a peck on the lips as a way of thanking him.

“Turn around,” Magnus repeated the words Alec said before and Alec obeyed. Magnus copied all of Alec’s movements, starting by massaging his hair, washing the shampoo away and then his hands ran through Alec’s back and arms, falling down to grab his ass in his hands. Alec laughed and Magnus left a few kisses on his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful, Alexander.” Alec’s chest tightened to the sound of Magnus’ words and he couldn’t help but grin widely while still facing the shower wall. He turned around when Magnus grabbed his arm and Alec kissed him deeply.

“Magnus…” Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when Magnus’ tongue touched his lips asking permission to explore his mouth.

Alec felt weird. A good weird. A _very_ good weird. He had never had such an intimate moment with Magnus. Whoever thought that sex was the most intimate thing you could do with someone else, was horribly mistaken and had never experienced the amazing feeling of exploring and being explored by curious hands but not having any sexual intent behind it. It made Alec feel good and truly cared about.

Every time he was with Magnus, everything was utterly sexual and heated and extremely hot, but that was the first time they stood in front of each other completely naked and vulnerable and didn’t want to go beyond careful touches and soft kisses. It was nice and Alec felt something new in his chest, and he was terrified to find out what it was.

Magnus let out a low sound when his back was pressed against the cold wall after spending long minutes under the hot water. Alec kissed him; a delicate, kind and sweet kiss.

Magnus turned off the water and Alec kissed his forehead before grabbing a clean towel that was next to the shower and Magnus was about to grab it when Alec shook his head.

“No. Let me.” Magnus nodded giggling at the sensation of the dry towel pressed against the back of his neck after Alec massaged his hair to remove the excess of water. He dried Magnus’ back, ass and went down his legs cleaning one at the time. Magnus turned around and Alec ran the towel over his torso. “Up,” he simply said and Magnus lifted his left arm so Alec could dry it properly. “The other,” Magnus chuckled and lifted his right arm so Alec could repeat the gesture, and he went down his legs. “All done.” Alec grinned and Magnus kissed his jaw.

“My turn.” Magnus dried Alec’s body with a new towel and they stepped out of the shower. Alec put on a clean pair of underwear and grabbed his toothbrush he had already brought to the bathroom earlier. He and Magnus brushed their teeth side by side and locking eyes through the mirror and not controlling the smiles that insisted on remaining on their lips.

They walked out of the bathroom and Magnus turned off all of the lights around the room, only letting the lamp on one of the sides of the bed on. He lied in bed, feeling tired but completely relaxed and filled with joy. He turned his head to face Magnus that had just lied next to him.

“How are you?” Magnus asked and Alec let out a laugh at his question.

“I’m feeling really good. Why?” He kept staring at Magnus who was still facing the white ceiling.

“No reason. Just asking.” Magnus shrugged and Alec frowned.

“Okay… And you?”

“I’m more than perfect,” he answered and finally looked at Alec, offering him a big smile that concluded his sentence with a “because of you”, but the words didn’t really reach the air. They didn’t have to anyway because Alec knew, and he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his gut.

“I’m glad.” There was no more exchange of words for long minutes and Alec just took the moment to appreciate Magnus in his complete state of vulnerability; his face clean of makeup, his hair falling perfectly messy on his forehead without any products to hold it up, body free of tight pants and glittery jackets, and now covered with a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants that hang loosely around his legs.

Magnus looked perfect in any way and Alec couldn’t help but smile at the other man. Magnus leaned in slowly and joined their foreheads, their noses touched and their lips brushed, leaving Alec numb. Magnus made the connection and kissed him gently.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his lips. Alec opened his eyes to face Magnus and smiled.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” Alec left one last kiss on his lips and Magnus let his head fall on his chest. Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulders like a pillow and their legs intertwined almost automatically under the covers. Magnus stretched out his arm to turn off the light and went back to hugging Alec who simply smiled against his hair.

-

Alec woke up with the weight of Magnus pressed against him and he smiled immediately after remembering where he was and who he was with. He searched for his phone blindly since he didn’t want to turn around and wake Magnus up, but he was struggling in reaching for the device to look at the time, which made him sigh in defeat.

“Alexander, I’m awake.” Alec almost jumped, not expecting for Magnus to talk. “I’ve been for a while.” Magnus laughed at Alec’s efforts to not wake him up.

“Oh.” Alec blushed when his hazel eyes met Magnus’ widen dark ones. “Good morning, then.” He kissed his cheek without thinking twice.

“It’s 11 am, by the way. I already checked a few minutes ago. We missed breakfast,” Magnus informed, not seeming too affected by it. Alec nodded and held Magnus closer since there was no point in getting up right away and rush to go eat breakfast.

They enjoyed each other’s company for a little longer before Alec broke the silence. “Want to go out for lunch?” He suggested and Magnus turned around in bed so he could look at Alec.

“Where?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“If I’m not mistaken, there’s a restaurant five minutes away from here. Aline once recommended it to me, but since it’s a little far from the apartment I never went there,” Alec explained. “She said it’s small and extremely cozy… and I think it’s Italian.” He gave Magnus a pointed look.

“Sounds good.” Magnus grinned and kissed Alec. “I’m hungry. Let’s go now?” He pouted and Alec chuckled.

“Yes.” Alec nodded and got up, feeling the cold morning (or noon) air of the room in his neck after being wrapped up in sheets and Magnus all night. He opened his bag and removed the dark blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Magnus switched to his usual tight pants that made Alec wonder how Magnus could breathe in them, but he would never complain because they were tight in _all_ the right places. And a denim button-up shirt with a black jacket on top completed Magnus’ look. Alec stared at his ass as he bent over to grab his makeup bag, and didn’t even try to hide it when Magnus turned around and noticed where Alec’s eyes were focused on.

“Jeez… Alec. Control yourself a little bit,” Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and took a step closer to Alec only to give him a quick peck on the lips. Alec blushed for getting caught staring, but how could he not stare when it came to Magnus Bane? It seemed a little impossible.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed watching Magnus do his makeup carefully. He saw Magnus apply eyeliner to his waterline and he frowned, thinking if that didn’t bother Magnus at all. He picked up a brush and a small palette from the bag and picked a black color, applying it to the outer corners of his eyes and… blending? Yes, that’s the word Izzy taught him. It wasn’t too much, but it gave Magnus a completely different look.

He brushed his hair and ran his fingers through it after rubbing some product in his hands. He then put a little bit of hairspray and Alec laughed at the dramatic movement Magnus made while applying it. By the time Magnus was done, he didn’t look like the same guy from last night, with his hair falling on his forehead, eyes clean of dark shadows and wearing a simple shirt and sweatpants.

Alec liked both sides of Magnus and he even liked more the fact that he was one of the fewer people who had the privilege of seeing Magnus in all his outfits, moods, and personalities.

They left the key at the reception, and the cold February air hit them when they started walking down the street. Alec still remembered Aline’s explanation of where the restaurant is. He spotted a tattoo shop with a big neon sign and some photos of tattoos on the showcase, and he knew they were close.

“So, do you know where we’re going?” Magnus asked, simply following Alec where he went.

“Of course I do.” Alec looked at Magnus and turned the corner. “Don’t you trust me?” He smirked.

“Sure.” Magnus’ tone was sarcastic and he rolled his eyes making Alec laugh.

“Actually…” Alec stopped at the end of the empty street. “We’re here.” He pointed at the big glass door that had a small sign in the shape of a pizza and read _Open_. Magnus looked through the glass windows and Alec did the same. He had never seen the restaurant and only had the description Aline gave of the place.

It was small and looked cozy with the brick walls and the dimmed lights. It didn’t have a lot of people – probably for not being a well-known place – and Alec smiled at the fact.

“What do you think? Aline said the food was amazing, and Helen confirmed.” He explained, trying to read Magnus’ expression as he kept studying the place.

“It looks perfect, Alec.” Magnus finally locked eyes with him and grinned. Alec nodded and took a deep breath before pulling the door and letting Magnus in.

They sat in a small round table in the back of the restaurant and both didn’t speak for a few minutes, just taking in the environment around them. Magnus smiled at Alec before his eyes fell to the menu in front of him. Alec grinned to himself and did the same thing with the other menu.

The waitress came a few minutes later, welcoming them with a big smile. They ordered and soon there was a comfortable and calming silence between them. Alec just kept smiling and Magnus laughed under his breath.

“What?” Alec asked, frowning slightly but the soft smile didn’t abandon his lips.

“I was just thinking if someone sees us together…” He shrugged, not seeming too worried about it. Alec chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of his water.

“That would be… fun,” he said with sarcasm in his voice.

“Um… do you think we should, you know… tell them?” Magnus’ tone was now a little bit more serious and Alec swallowed dryly. They had never really talked about their situation… and Alec knew that they needed to. This, whatever they want to call it, was going too far and even if Alec didn’t want to admit, or simply hadn’t figured it out what it was yet, he was almost sure that what he feels when he’s with Magnus has become more than just two best friends sleeping together.

So, before it got too much and it ended with them not even being friends – the thought of it happening, made Alec sick. Whatever happens, losing Magnus’ friendship would be unbearable. Life with Magnus was simply unbearable, no matter what type of relationship they have –, Alec needed to speak his mind and it seemed like Magnus was now trying to do the same thing.

Magnus was trying to study Alec’s face, he knew that so he just smiled softly in an attempt of calming Magnus.

“I’m not sure. What do you think?” Alec didn’t know if telling their friends right now would be the best idea only because they always overreact over the smallest thing and they would definitely make a big deal out of this. And maybe it was a big deal, but Alec never allowed himself to think too much about it… he probably should consider thinking about it.

“I think things are good right now, you know?” Alec nodded at the words. “We don’t need our friends putting pressure on us.” Magnus shrugged, a kind look taking over his features.

“You’re right. I agree,” he said and a few seconds later the waiter arrived with their food and smiled widely before leaving. Alec took a bite and moaned at how delicious pasta could be.

“This is fantastic,” Magnus’ head fell back and he let out an appreciative sound. “I’m going to marry you, baby,” he spoke to his dish and Alec laughed loudly making a couple look at them for a second before returning to their conversation.

“So, how’s work?” Alec questioned casually, initiating small talk. As much as Alec hated small talk, any conversation with Magnus never seemed small.

“Good,” Magnus answered with his mouth full and Alec chuckled. “I mean,” he started again after he finally finished chewing his food. “Sometimes I question my decision of becoming a lawyer, but then I remember why I wanted to be a lawyer in the first place and I go back to loving it.” Magnus laughed, spinning his fork on the plate and picking up some food.

“I’m glad you love what you do.” Alec smiled and took another bite of his food.

“And you, any regrets yet?” Magnus stared at him with a teasing smirk.

“Every day.” He laughed. “But seriously, I don’t see myself having any other job. It’s what I love. I just… I don’t know,” he trailed off, staring back at his food.

“What is it?” Magnus asked with a hint of concern.

“I kind of want to have my own restaurant one day. If that’s possible.” Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ again and the other man carried a kind look on his face.

“Really? That’s awesome, Alec.” Magnus grinned. “I didn’t know that,” he pointed out, eating another bit of his pasta.

“Well, that’s because I never told anyone. It’s not like it’s going to happen.” He shrugged, taking a gulp of his water.

“Not with that attitude.” Magnus scoffed but his expression turned serious a second later. “Why not?”

“Do you know how hard it is to keep a restaurant open? A lot – and by a lot, I mean _a lot_ – of restaurants close after the first year of business… and it’s really expensive. I think I have the money, I’ve been saving for years... but God, I could not deal with that.” Alec tried to offer him a small smile and just shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Well, you don’t know if you don’t try. You should at least consider it and search for places. It can’t hurt to take a look and if you have the money for it, you have to think about what makes you happy.” Magnus smiled and Alec nodded.

“Maybe. I will, one day.” Alec promised.

“Yes! I can already see a big sign outside that reads _Alexander’s_.” Magnus clapped his hands together and Alec scowled at the idea. “No?”

“Definitely not.” Alec shook his head, denying the name.

“Or Lightwood’s. It’s just your family name, it would feel like a family restaurant and a lot of people would love to take their children to a place like that.” Magnus gave a knowing look and Alec laughed under his breath.

“I’ll think about it.” Alec hadn’t even thought about a name for the restaurant. That was the last thing on his mind; he needed to think of much important details than a name for the place.

“Oh. Or…” Magnus leaned a little forward and lowered his voice. “You could call it Hardwood.” Alec couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Magnus’ suggestion.

“You’re terrible,” was the only thing Alec managed to say.

“What? I’m telling you… You don’t take enough advantage of your name.” Magnus shrugged like it was normal and took the glass of water to his mouth, taking a sip.

“Are you sure you’re 28 years old?” Alec questioned, shaking his head. “Almost 29,” he pointed out, correcting himself.

“Hey! Don’t need to be rude. Why did you have to remind me?” Magnus pouted losing his teasing smirk immediately. Alec just laughed at his face.

“I’m getting there, too. Don’t worry.” Alec said with a sympathetic look on his face. Magnus nodded and laughed slightly.

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of lunch talking about the smallest things, and Magnus would sometimes come up with new – and extremely ridiculous – names for Alec’s non-existent restaurant making Alec laugh hard at each one.

It actually made Alec feel good and it warmed his heart to know Magnus supported his dream. Alec had never shared it with anyone. He’s not sure why, but it was just something that seemed a little unattainable and so out of reach, so he never truly gave himself permission to think about it. But now, Magnus was talking about it like it was the easiest thing to do and for the first time, Alec had a little bit of hope.

They shared other stories and small, weird secrets that no one else knew about themselves. They realized that after years of friendship, there was always something new and interesting to learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not very good writing smut, but i'm trying... hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! let me know what you think :)


	6. The One With the Getaway Weekend (Part 2)

 

 

Magnus was fascinated by the new things he learned about Alec each minute. He thought he knew everything that there was to know about Alexander Lightwood, but it turns out Magnus was deeply mistaken and he was amazed by Alec’s mind, and all the ideas, thoughts, dreams and ambitions he had. It was truly intriguing and he found himself getting lost in Alec and his beautiful hazel eyes that shine brightly when he talks about something he loves.

They walked out of the restaurant and Magnus felt full and kind of lazy, but he didn’t want to go back to the hotel right away.

“Where to?” Alec asked, looking back at Magnus with a soft smile.

“We could just walk for a little bit,” he suggested. “But just around here, so we don’t get caught.” He chuckled and they started walking down the street.

“We’re grown ass men. Why does it feel like we’re in some kind of Shakespeare’s play? It’s a forbidden relationship and we can’t get caught.” Alec laughed slightly. Magnus giggled at his words and nodded.

“O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Magnus spoke in a louder and extremely dramatic voice, making Alec snort.

“That’s actually pretty good,” he said.

Magnus cracked up after keeping a straight face for so long. They kept walking between laughter and stupid jokes. Magnus had never been to some of the streets they explored, even though they were only around thirty minutes away from their apartments.

There was a lot of New York to explore and Magnus had never taken the opportunity to be a tourist and visit some parts of the city.

They walked around for long minutes trying to stay in the emptier and calmer streets, so they didn’t have to encounter anyone they know. They really needed to have bad luck for someone to recognize them, but it would be better to play safe.

Magnus felt a drop of water in his cheek and he frowned, looking up at the sky only to face dark and heavy clouds above them.

“It’s raining,” Magnus pointed out, cleaning the drop from his cheek.

“We still have time.” Alec shrugged.

“I already felt a drop. We should go back to the hotel.” He looked at Alec and felt another drop, this time on his forehead. Alec nodded after feeling a few drops on his skin as well. They turned around and started walking in the direction of the hotel.

At least they weren’t far away from the place, and could get there in ten minutes. Magnus put his hands in the pockets of his jacket to try to warm up a little bit and he sighed heavily, seeing water vapor coming out of his mouth.

They were walking for a little over five minutes when the rain started to fall heavily and Magnus gasped with the cold water hitting his skin. Alec giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him so they could shelter under an awning.

Magnus looked inside the store and it looked like a super cozy coffee shop, but the door was closed and nobody was inside.

“We have to stay here for a while,” Alec said. “But as soon as the rain stops for a bit, we have to run before it starts again.” Magnus nodded and looked at Alec for the first time. His back was pressed against the wall and their hands were still intertwined. He took a step closer to Alec and hugged his waist under the jacket so he could keep his hands warm.

“Where do you want to eat tonight?” Magnus asked already thinking if they should go eat out again or order room service. He was hoping Alec would pick the second one. After arriving at the hotel and with this cold, rainy weather, Magnus knew he wouldn’t feel like getting out again.

“We could check out the menu at the hotel.” Alec raised an eyebrow, waiting for Magnus to approve of the idea. He just smiled widely and nodded before coming closer to Alec’s body.

“Sounds good.” Their foreheads touched and both men chuckled slightly at how cold their noses were. Magnus brushed his lips on Alec’s and cut the distance between them.

Magnus’ tongue found its way to Alec’s mouth and the kiss was intensified, but still sweet and calm. The rain instantly became muffled noise in the background as he let himself get lost in Alec’s taste and warmth.

They parted when the air was needed and the water vapor coming out of both their mouths got mixed in the air, and Alec leaned forward to rest his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus just kept his hands in his waist and they stayed there for long minutes, hugging so they could keep each other warm. Magnus left a kiss on his neck and felt Alec shivering. He grinned and took a step back.

Magnus pressed his back against the wall beside Alec and let his head fall on his shoulder and he grabbed Alec’s cold hands between his own to keep their hands warm. They stared at the street, watching the rain fall and not seeming to want to stop. Everyone was long gone, hiding from the weather inside the stores and since it was a small street where no cars passed, it was silent and comfortable and even though Magnus couldn’t feel the tip of his nose and his toes anymore, he felt warm inside.

“It looks like it’s starting to calm a little bit,” Alec said over fifteen minutes later.

“Yeah, maybe we should try to go now before we get stuck here all afternoon.” Magnus chuckled, intertwined his hand on Alec’s without thinking twice and started running down the street, making Alec run next to him and both laughed.

They made it to the hotel in five minutes, right before the rain started falling heavily again. Magnus laughed out loud in the silent and empty lobby, making a small group of people look at them for a few seconds and Alec caught his breath before asking the receptionist for the key.

They were soaked, a few drops of water dripping from their coats and hairs. Magnus ran a hand through his hair, and it stayed up in a weird way making Alec laugh at him.

“That looks perfect,” Alec said with a hint of sarcasm and Magnus chuckled, pressing the button to call the elevator.

When Alec opened the door to their room, Magnus took off his jacket immediately. He couldn’t take the heavy weight due to the water anymore. Alec did the same thing, putting both jackets on the chair in the corner of the room. He noticed Alec shivering from the cold and he grabbed his cold hand, pulling him to the bathroom.

Magnus took off his pants and then took his own off, doing the same with both of their sweaters while Alec just watched Magnus’ every move with a blush on his face. Magnus left a quick peck on his lips before turning on the water and his fingers grabbed the waistband of his own underwear taking it off. He got into the shower and stared at Alec who finally came back to life and took off his underwear and got into the shower as well.

Magnus smiled and pushed Alec under the water so he could warm up.

“Thank you,” Alec said like what Magnus had just done was some big gesture.

“You would’ve taken a shower either way,” he shrugged. “I was just faster in warming us up.” Alec grinned at the answer, leaving a kiss on his forehead and he turned them around so Magnus could finally get under the hot water. He shivered with the contrast of the water in his cold skin and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

Magnus pushed Alec closer so they both could warm up under the water and Magnus’ hands traveled from his chest to his face and he held his cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose which made Alec giggle. Magnus’ chest tightened to the pure and innocent sound he pulled from Alec.

All of Alec was pure, sinful, chaos and quietness. He was sunsets and hurricanes, a contrast of hot chocolate and bitter coffee. Alec was heaven, with hellfire burning behind the hazel softness in his eyes. Magnus never thought he would look at his best friend through different eyes. Eyes that were too aware of Alexander’s strong presence in his heart to even remember life before _this_.

Magnus breathed out heavily, realizing he needed to take a step back from this. Or talk to Alec about what’s going on because Magnus couldn’t be the only one feeling it, and it would probably be the smartest thing to do. Magnus thinks communication is the most important thing in any type of relationship. That, and trust. So yes, they had to talk but Magnus decided to let the weekend end. He really didn’t want something to go wrong while they were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing weekend away from the constant worry of sneaking around.

“What are you thinking?” Alec’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts. Magnus shook his head, coming back to real life.

“I was just thinking… what movie we’re going to watch next.” He smiled and Alec grinned at the idea.

“You know what we could watch?” Alec smirked and Magnus shook his head immediately.

“No. We’re not watching Marvel movies,” Magnus denied already knowing what he wanted.

Alec’s eyes went wide as he had another idea, but Magnus put his index finger over Alec’s lips so he wouldn’t talk. “Or DC,” he said and Alec pouted when Magnus refused to watch any type of superhero movies.

“If you want to watch superhero movies you go to Simon, not me. You always watch those movies with him, that’s what you two most have in common.” Magnus grinned and Alec scowled.

“Don’t talk about Simon while we’re in the shower.” Alec looked offended and Magnus laughed at him. He shrugged and kissed Alec softly.

They thought it was a good idea to decide what to watch once they were out of the shower and wrapped up in the new robes the cleaning people had left there when they went out for lunch.

A few seconds later, Alec chuckled into the silence out of nowhere making Magnus frown.

“What happened?” Magnus asked.

“Your makeup… it’s smudged.” Alec grinned.

“Oh. Yeah, I should’ve taken the makeup off before this.” He laughed.

“It’s adorable.” Alec’s voice and expression were soft and Magnus felt himself blush, and he questioned how did anyone ever look adorable with smudged makeup after being in the shower for a few minutes. He didn’t say anything, accepting the compliment and ran his fingers under his eyes to remove the black paint.

“No, it’s still there. Can I…?” Alec questioned and Magnus simply nodded, staring into Alec’s eyes as his fingers touched Magnus’ face delicately, trying to take off the excess of makeup under his eyes, but also trying not to hurt him.

“I’m not made of glass, Alexander.” Magnus teased.

“Of course,” he agreed and washed his fingers, returning to his face and removing the rest. “There. No more war paint.” Magnus laughed at Alec’s words.

“Thank you.” Magnus kissed him again and let his tongue find Alec’s in a slow kiss.

Magnus grabbed a clean pair of underwear from his bag and dressed it under his robe. Alec was already lying in bed, with his eyes closed and head pressed on the headboard. He climbed to the bed and Alec rested his head on Magnus’ arm.

“So… no superheroes?” Alec asked and Magnus laughed.

“Nope. Anything else but that.”

Alec grabbed the remote from the nightstand and started going through the list of movies they had available. “Oh. I see Harry Potter there.” Magnus said and Alec stopped scrolling.

“What? Are you kidding me?” Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus. “You don’t want to watch Marvel but you’re okay with Harry Potter?”

“Don’t pretend that you hate Harry Potter.” Magnus squinted, taking the remote from Alec’s hands.

“That’s not the point, Magnus. I just don’t understand how you love Harry Potter but hate Marvel movies.” Alec frowned, but Magnus noticed a smile wanting to appear on his lips.

“Don’t compare the two. They are nothing alike _. Nothing_.” Magnus put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

“Whatever.” Alec rolled his eyes but smiled. “We can watch Harry Potter.” Magnus smiled and started the movie with a proud smile on his face. “Don’t give me that look,” Alec said.

“What look?” Magnus laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“The one you have when you get what you want. It’s not cute to look that cocky, you know?”

“What do you mean? I’m always cute.” Magnus tried to offer a sweet, adorable and innocent smile.

“I can’t argue with that. But don’t get used to winning every time.” He was trying to keep a straight face, and Magnus just laughed, grabbing him by the robe and pulling him closer. Alec’s head rested on his chest and Magnus wrapped an arm around his body, running his fingers through his hair and he left kisses all over his head. “Just because _that_ is working right now, it doesn’t mean it always will,” Alec warned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Magnus chuckled, with his fingers still on Alec’s hair and his lips leaving sweet kisses all over his face and hair.

“You’re impossible.” He laughed and gave Magnus a peck on the lips.

They focused their attention back to the movie. The rain soothed sometimes but it never truly stopped, still falling heavily outside. The room was lighted up with natural light, being slightly covered with white curtains. Magnus could still see the drops of rain on the window through the clear fabric. Every single problem that might’ve been worrying him until that weekend, vanished as he saw and heard the rain outside, felt the weight of Alec’s body pressed against his side, Alec’s wild hair tickling his neck, their legs intertwined under the covers and one of his favorite movies playing on TV.

Magnus felt warm and at peace, letting himself relax and get lost in the moment, in everything surrounding him.

They watched another Harry Potter movie, and when they were about to start watching the third one, Magnus felt his stomach make a loud sound.

“That was loud.” Alec laughed loudly, lifting his head to face Magnus.

“It was loud because your head was on top of it,” he explained with a wide grin playing on his lips.

“We should order dinner. I could eat something,” Alec admitted and got up from the bed. Magnus watched his every move as Alec walked up to the desk in the corner and grabbed the menu that was on top of it.

“What do you want?” Alec asked, sitting in bed again and handing the menu to Magnus. They picked what they wanted to eat, which included fried chicken, pizza and beer.

They ate dinner while watching another Harry Potter movie but after a few minutes, they didn’t even pay attention to the television anymore and now was just background noise. Magnus laughed out loud at some stupid joke Alec made, and he didn’t even know why he was laughing because it wasn’t that funny.

“Alec,” Magnus squealed, laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Alec laughed with him, throwing his head back and hit it in the headboard, for not realizing that the headboard was actually closer than he thought. Magnus only laughed harder while Alec covered the back of his head with his hand, but the smile didn’t abandon his lips.

“It’s not funny. It hurts,” Alec said with a pout but even he couldn’t resist and ended up grinning at Magnus who was wiping the tears and breathing out a few times to control himself.

“I’m sorry, but everything about that was funny.” Magnus stared back at him, with a half-eaten slice of pizza in his hand.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec half smiled and bit his pizza.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked, coming closer to Alec in the bed. Alec pouted like a little child and pointed at the spot in the back of his head. Magnus chuckled and ran his other hand through his hair massaging a little bit before leaving a long and sweet kiss on his head.

“Better?” Magnus looked back at him. Alec was now smiling widely and nodded.

“Much better. Almost perfect,” he said.

“Almost?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“It kind of hurts here too.” Alec pointed at the corner of his mouth and Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re the worst,” he commented and came close again, kissing the corner of his mouth but Alec turned his head slightly and captured his lips in a simple but passionate kiss. Magnus smiled and went back to his side of the bed, picking up another slice of pizza.

He could feel Alec’s eyes on him and he looked at Alec again, who was just smiling at him. “That’s creepy,” Magnus said and Alec giggled.

“What?” Alec shrugged.

“You’re staring at me with a creepy smile.” Magnus rolled his eyes, pretending to look indifferent to Alec’s eyes on him and looked back at the TV.

“My smile? Creepy? Really?” Alec’s voice raised in disbelieve and Magnus chuckled under his breath.

“I’m kidding.” He locked eyes with Alec but the other man just faced the TV trying to look upset. “Your smile is perfect,” he added and Alec finally locked eyes with him.

“I know.” He smiled widely and Magnus shook his head.

“Cocky son of a bitch,” Magnus breathed out and Alec gasped, throwing a pillow at him. He just laughed and punched Alec’s arm playfully.

Magnus returned his attention to the movie and Alec did the same as they finished eating dinner. The rain was way calmer by then, but once in a while it fell a little harder and Alec curled himself next to Magnus when they finished dinner and got up to wash their hands.

He wrapped an arm around Alec and played with his hair, feeling the dark strands of hair between his fingers. Magnus smiled to himself, smelling the sweetness of Alec’s shampoo and feeling Alec’s arm wrapped around his waist holding him tight against his grip.

They never really put a label on their relationship, Magnus thought, but what they were is what other people call friends with benefits. They had all the fun parts of real relationships, except the commitment itself, and Magnus was starting to question if perhaps he would like something to happen.

 _Okay so… maybe this whole thing of no strings attached, had_ way _too many strings_ , Magnus thought, and he wanted to speak his mind desperately, but the fear of losing Alec – and any type of relationship they have – was terrifying. And life without Alec seemed extremely boring, bitter and utterly unbearable.

Instead of saying something, he connected his lips to Alec’s forehead planting there a long kiss. Alec shifted in bed and turned his head to lock eyes with him and Magnus simply offered him a small smile to which Alec reciprocated.

“What was that for?” Alec grinned, resting his chin on Magnus’ chest.

“I can’t kiss you?” He asked, a smirk painting his lips.

“Of course you can,” Alec answered with honesty in his hazel eyes. “In fact…” he started talking again and sat on the bed, ending up straddling Magnus. Alec cupped his cheek and came a little closer to his face. “… I really like when you do.” Their lips brushed, but neither of them felt the courage to make the connection. Their noses were touching and Magnus’ hands grabbed Alec’s waist, while Alec held Magnus’ face between his warm hands.

The subtle touch of their lips brushing, was sending shivers down Magnus’ spine and this simple touch somehow felt more intimate than an actual kiss. People kiss other people all the time, but they never really take a moment to just _be_. Be in each other’s arms and be touched carefully by soft lips. This part, before the kiss actually happens, was extremely underrated, Magnus realized.

But soon, it became torture and the want of having Alec’s lips on his grew bigger and he finally crushed their mouths together, pulling a low and muffled sound from Alec. He opened his eyes when they parted and Alec still had his closed so Magnus kissed his nose and then his eyelids.

Alec giggled and opened his eyes slowly, meeting Magnus’. Alec’s hands met Magnus’ skin under the robe, and Magnus smirked when Alec undid the knot, letting the robe fall open and his eyes fixed on Magnus’ naked torso.

Alec’s warm fingertips explored his abs one by one, stopping at his nipples for a few seconds making Magnus sigh. Alec chuckled and went back to his shoulders, removing the robe once and for all. His fingers went up Magnus’ neck and finally stopping on his face and grabbing it between his hands to kiss him. Alec’s tongue found his and Magnus let himself get lost in his warmth.

Magnus pulled away, undoing the knot on Alec’s robe and let it fall behind his body and Alec’s hands found his abs again.

“You have an obsession with my abs,” Magnus teased resting his hands on Alec’s thighs, coming dangerously close to where Alec needed and wanted him.

“Well, they were carved by gods.” Alec laughed under his breath, not looking into Magnus’ eyes and still running his hands through his torso and ending up on the waistband of his underwear. Magnus laughed out loud at Alec’s words and kissed his shoulder.

“You’re a masterpiece yourself,” Magnus grinned and grabbed Alec’s ass, squeezing slightly. Alec sighed and moved forward due to the action. He sat directly on Magnus’ lap which made a low moan escape from both their mouths.

“You know,” Alec’s fingertips still played with his waistband and he looked into Magnus’ eyes. “We’re in a hotel. We should take advantage of that,” he suggested and Magnus frowned, not understanding where Alec was going with that. However, Alec didn’t continue his train of thought and just got up, leaving Magnus in bed alone and with an erection starting to grow in his underwear.

Alec disappeared to the other side of the room where the door and a little table with a phone were. There was a fake wall that didn’t allow them to see the door, and that’s where Alec was; behind the wall, talking on a phone. He tried to make up the words in his head, but Alec’s voice was muffled and it seemed like he was talking low on purpose.

“So? You leave me like that?” Magnus joked when Alec returned and sat on the bed. He just shrugged and smiled innocently.

“I think you’ll like this,” Alec said confidently. “If you don’t, we pretend it never happened.” He laughed.

“You’re scaring me, Alexander.” Magnus was not scared, at all. He trusted Alec and he knew Alec wouldn’t do anything too crazy or something that could make Magnus uncomfortable. But with the grin that took over Alec’s features, Magnus figured it would be something good.

“I just thought that since we got away for a weekend to be ‘naked’,” he quoted Magnus and chuckled. “We could try something new.” Magnus squinted with a smirk starting to appear on his lips.

“Huh… interesting.” Alec just laughed at Magnus’ suspicious look and kissed him deeply.

They broke the kiss when there was a knock on the door. Alec put his robe back on and answered the door, thanking the person on the other side.

“Close your eyes,” Alec asked, still on the other side of the room. Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to rest it on the headboard.

He felt Alec’s presence next to him on the bed and he had to fight the urge to look at Alec.

“Keep your eyes closed, Magnus.” Alec giggled and Magnus gasped at the feeling of something hot running down his chest.

“Alexander…” Magnus was confused, but he wasn’t complaining. Whatever liquid Alec poured on his chest was now reaching his abs and it was warm, contrasting with Magnus’ cold skin.

“Open your mouth,” Alec asked in a soft voice and Magnus didn’t think twice before opening his mouth slightly. “Eat.” Something warm like the liquid on his chest touched his lips and a bittersweet taste invaded his mouth. He took a bite, chewing on what he recognized as a strawberry covered in melted chocolate.

If Alec poured hot melted chocolate down his chest and was going to lic- his thoughts were interrupted by Alec’s voice. “Open your eyes.” Magnus looked down only to see Alec’s face close to his V-line and he licked the line of hot chocolate up his chest.

Magnus groaned. He never thought that the view of Alec doing that would be so hot. “Alec… shit, that’s so hot,” he spoke his mind, making Alec look at him with a relaxed smile.

“I’m glad you think so.”

He sat on Magnus’ lap, straddling him and pulled the tray where the fresh strawberries and melted chocolate were closer to them. Magnus didn’t hesitate in dipping a strawberry in the chocolate and bringing it to Alec’s lips. _God_ , Magnus thought as he watched Alec eating the strawberry. Since when did seeing someone eat was such a turn on?

“Jesus… how is that so sexy?” Magnus couldn’t control his words and if he was being honest, he really didn’t want to. Alec smirked but Magnus noticed a blush on his cheeks. Magnus hugged his waist and pulled him closer. He tasted the chocolate and strawberries in Alec’s tongue and he moaned at the new sensation.

“Close your eyes,” Magnus asked just like Alec had done before. Alec obeyed, and instead of dipping a strawberry in the hot melted chocolate, he dipped two of his fingers.

Alec’s lips parted immediately as soon as he felt the touch of Magnus. Alec moaned and opened his eyes after noticing he was licking Magnus’ fingers. Magnus felt himself getting harder just by seeing Alec’s sinful looking lips wrapped around his fingers and licking them clean.

“Alec…” he called but no other words left his mouth as he only turned them around on the bed, positioning himself between Alec’s legs. He grinned at Magnus and Magnus just grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate, making some of it drip on Alec’s chest and nipples, down his happy trail and V-line.

Magnus licked the little bit of chocolate on his chest and wrapped his mouth on one of his nipples, making Alec groan. He licked the other nipple and went down his happy trail, taking his time to savor the bittersweet chocolate on Alec’s skin.

“This was the best idea you’ve ever had,” Magnus said and kept kissing and licking down his happy trail. Alec just nodded and moaned in response.

“Magnus…” he called out in a low moan, desperate for Magnus to touch him and even though Magnus wanted to tease and torture him a little longer, he had more plans for the melted chocolate.

He took off Alec’s underwear, letting it fall on the floor next to the bed and ran his hands down his chest, abs and legs. He stopped on the thighs, massaging the area for a few seconds and his own cock twitched in the underwear when he saw pre-come starting to form on Alec’s cock.

Alec was so easy, and Magnus loved every second of it. They had barely done any foreplay and Alec was already hard, dripping pre-come and breathing heavily.

“You’re so easy, Alec,” Magnus commented and came closer to where Alec desperately wanted him. Alec nodded, agreeing with Magnus without hesitation.

“Magnus, please…” Alec grunted, grabbing the sheets between his fingers.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked.

“Your mouth…”

“Just my mouth?” Magnus teased.

“Whatever you want… just touch me.” Alec groaned when Magnus wrapped a hand around his cock and he simply laughed at Alec’s reaction.

Magnus grabbed the small bowl of melted chocolate that was already starting to cool off and dripped some directly on Alec’s cock that immediately twitched and Alec moaned.

Magnus licked from the base of his cock to the head, making sure to catch every drop of chocolate. Some of it dripped to his balls and Magnus wasted no time in licking there too.

“Holy shit…” Alec breathed out. Magnus smirked and took Alec’s cock in his mouth, catching the bittersweet of the chocolate mixed with Alec’s pre-come. Magnus decided there and then that they would definitely be doing this again sometime.

“You taste so good, Alexander,” he said when he took a break to catch his breath. In a second, his tongue swirled around the head and Alec screamed when he touched his slit, making a little bit of friction.

“M- Magnus… you look so fucking hot.” To the sound of those words, Magnus went deeper taking almost every inch of Alec’s length. He bobbed his head up and down, playing with his tongue in the head and one of his hands grabbed the rest of Alec’s cock that Magnus couldn’t take, while the other massaged his balls carefully. “… Feels so good.”

Alec’s hands grabbed Magnus’ hair pulling some of them. Magnus went faster and a little bit deeper, making Alec’s cock almost touch the back of his throat and he held it there for a few seconds before returning to his previous movements. Alec groaned and called out his name.

“Magnus. I’m-I’m so close… Oh! Fuck…” Alec was shaking under Magnus’ touch and Magnus loved that he had that kind of power over him. Seeing him on the edge, losing control and letting all of himself become vulnerable in front of Magnus.

Magnus stopped, not wanting him to come yet and he chuckled seeing Alec moan at the loss of Magnus’ warm and wet mouth.

“Fuck, Alexander…” Magnus whispered, kissing up his chest and landing on his mouth, pressing their lips together in a calm but still heated kiss. Alec let out a throaty sound when Magnus’ tongue touched his and he tasted the chocolate on Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus smiled when they parted and his lips were replaced by a strawberry dipped in chocolate on Alec’s mouth, and he just watched Alec eating it. A drop of juice from the strawberry mixed with chocolate ran down his chin and Magnus wasted no time in licking it and kissing his jaw.

Magnus ate the rest of the strawberry and Alec sighed heavily at the sight.

“What do you want now, Alec?” Magnus asked like it was the simplest question as he just sat back and ate another strawberry almost innocently and not like he was just sucking Alec off not even five minutes ago.

“What?” Alec retorted, lying in bed with a confused expression on his face and probably wondering if Magnus was serious and looking completely relaxed like nothing was happening.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Magnus smirked when he finished eating the strawberry and leaned in to brush his lips on Alec’s, but he refused to connect them before he got an answer from the other man.

“I-I… I want you,” he said and Magnus scoffed, giving up on his lips and going down his jaw instead and kissing his way to Alec’s ear.

“You want me inside of you?” Alec’s breath hitched to the words and Magnus couldn’t avoid another chuckle. “I need to know, Alexander.” He insisted when there was no response from Alec.

“Um, yes. Please, Magnus.” Alec pleaded in a broken whisper, feeling Magnus move a little and making friction on their cocks with only the fabric of Magnus’ underwear separating them.

“What position?” Alec widened his eyes slightly and Magnus smirked giving Alec the chance to choose in what position he wanted Magnus.

Alec took a few seconds to answer, only staring into Magnus’ eyes with big hazel eyes and a thoughtful expression. Even though Magnus asked that question, he was not expecting for Alec to actually answer with any other position.

Alec locked his fingers behind Magnus’ neck, fingers playing with the shorter hairs in his scalp and he pulled Magnus in. With noses touching and lips brushing, desperate to lock in a passionate kiss, Alec whispered: “do me doggy.”

“O-okay,” Magnus nodded completely affected by the answer. Alec kissed him hard, wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist and soon he started trying to take off Magnus’ underwear with his feet.

Magnus laughed breathlessly and he took his own underwear when Alec failed to do it with his feet. His fingertips traced the defined lines of Alec’s abs and his breath hitched when Magnus touched his hard cock subtly and he found Alec’s hole, teasing the tight muscle that was now clenching around his fingertips while searching for more friction.

“Please…” Alec managed to let out and Magnus nodded and lubed his fingers quickly returning to his previous position a few seconds later. He pushed his middle finger inside of Alec, making the other man gasp.

Magnus moved slowly and didn’t wait long until his index finger teased him and joined the other inside of Alec and moved a little faster. Magnus smiled to himself, taking in the reaction he was pulling from Alec just by using two of his fingers.

“O-Oh…” Alec held Magnus’ face between his hands when Magnus pushed in another finger. Magnus kissed him, moving his fingers faster and a little deeper, hitting a spot that made Alec bite Magnus’ lips when they were breaking the kiss.

Magnus felt the subtle taste of blood in his tongue after Alec bit on his lip a little too hard and he just licked his lips once again only to leave a hickey on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec whined when Magnus’ fingers abandoned his hole, and he was now clenching around nothing, trying to get that feeling back.

“Turn around,” Magnus asked and left a deep and heated kiss on Alec’s lips before Alec could even nod and answer his request.

Alec smirked slightly and turned around, lying on his stomach and his head rested on the pillow. Magnus sat on his legs, running his hands up and down his back, exploring every freckle, muscle and dimple. His hands reached his lower back and he squeezed Alec’s ass slowly but firmly, enjoying Alec’s unsteady breathing as he moved lower and lower.

Magnus tested the waters and gave a gentle slap on his ass, which made Alec moan. He smirked at his reaction and did the same to the other cheek.

“Magnus,” Alec called and Magnus’ hands returned to his back, massaging all the skin he was able to reach. “Harder,” he asked and Magnus widened his eyes to the request.

Alec was a kinky little bitch, Magnus thought, but he couldn’t blame him. After all, Magnus was the one starting it. _However_ , Alec was the one who started with the chocolate and strawberries. He smirked and his hands found his ass again. He slapped a little harder this time, making Alec groan and Magnus slapped again even harder. His own cock twitched at the view of Alec’s bare ass turning redder with every slap Magnus gave.

“God, Alexander…” Magnus whispered, massaging the two cheeks to relieve some of the burning sensation. “You’re full of surprises.” Alec just moaned loudly as another slap was left on his ass, and he nodded, probably not even knowing what he was nodding at.

“Magnus, just…” he trailed off, and instead of asking what he wanted, Magnus just grabbed the bowl with the melted chocolate in it and dripped the rest on Alec’s back, tracing a line from his neck down to his lower back.

Magnus licked the line and Alec whined when Magnus’ tongue licked the beginning of his ass, cleaning between his cheeks. “Shit.” Magnus chuckled at Alec’s reaction and repeated the action but never really coming close enough to lick his hole.

“Please…”

“Please what, Alec?” Magnus asked, climbing on top of Alec and pressing his chest on his back, his lips on a sensitive spot behind his ear and his cock on his ass.

“For fuck’s sake, Magnus.” Alec tried to sound mad, but a low moan escaped his lips when he pressed harder, burying his cock between the cheeks of his ass but not enough to find his hole.

“Do you want me inside of you? Is that it?” He was torturing not only Alec but himself too, at this point.

“Yes,” Alec whined, lifting his hips off the bed to try to get more friction from Magnus’ dick on his ass.

“On your hands and knees,” Magnus demanded, sitting back so he could give Alec space to move. He didn’t even try to hold back the groan that left his mouth when he saw Alec, on his hands and knees, legs slightly opened so Magnus could take a better look at his hole, clenching around the air completely desperate to be filled.

Magnus lined the head of his cock with Alec’s tight hole and massaged his right cheek before slapping it gently. He lubed his cock and after making sure he was ready, he pushed himself inside of Alec slowly and the other man whimpered.

“Fuck…” Magnus dragged out the word as he felt Alec’s tightness and warmth around him, taking inch by inch and opening him up. “You feel amazing, Alexander,” he praised with his hands holding Alec’s waist to hold Alec’s body steady as he pushed in deeper.

“Faster,” Alec pleaded in a muffled whisper that Magnus barely heard due to the fact they were not facing each other. Magnus went faster, pounding into him and Alec screamed when Magnus went harder and deeper hitting the spot that sent Alec to heaven and hell in half a second.

“Right… there. Oh, fuck.” Alec was far gone and Magnus loved how much power he held over Alec’s pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” Magnus asked, breathing heavily. Alec just moaned loudly at the feeling of Magnus fucking him open, hard and deep. “Answer me, Alexander.” His hands were on Alec’s ass and he slapped once and twice. He looked down, seeing his own cock disappearing into Alec’s tight hole.

“Yes, M-Magnus. Fuck, yes…” Alec agreed in a heartbeat, whimpering when Magnus thrust hard and fast. Magnus’ hands abandoned his ass and ran through his back, feeling every inch of Alec’s burning skin.

“Alec… fuck yourself on my cock,” Magnus asked and held his waist loosely. The movements stopped and Alec’s hands held the headboard to support himself. He started moving slowly, getting used to the position and trying to build up the rhythm again.

“Shit… you’re so good to me,” he grunted watching his cock being swallowed by Alec’s hungry ass. Alec was going faster now, panting heavily and moaning every time he made Magnus’ dick hit him exactly where he needed.

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec threw his head back a little, taking the sensation of Magnus inside of him. “You’re so big, holy sh-… fuck. You fill me up so good.”

“You’re so filthy. God. That’s it, baby. Make me come,” Magnus howled and held Alec’s waist, starting to meet him halfway. Both men screamed with the action. Magnus’ balls slapped against Alec’s ass with each thrust and Alec shivered at the feeling.

“Pull my hair,” Alec asked and Magnus groaned, leaning forward slightly so his hand could reach his hair. He grabbed a few messy strands, pulling it enough to make Alec’s head fall back but not enough to hurt him. “Ah. Fuck.” Alec kept moving, his grip on the headboard getting tighter as Magnus filled him up, hitting his prostate.

Magnus leaned forward, pressing his chest on Alec’s back so he could leave a few wet kisses and bites all over Alec’s neck. Alec moaned when Magnus left a long kiss on a sensitive spot behind his ear and bit there.

“Magnus!” Alec called out his name.

“That’s right. Let them know who’s fucking you good,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear and he felt Alec shudder under his body, trying to keep himself steady and hold himself in that position. Magnus was not going to last much longer and when Alec screamed out his name repeatedly when Magnus kept pounding into him, meeting him halfway, Magnus was on the edge.

“Fuck…” Alec dragged the word in a low moan. “I’m so close, Magnus,” he warned and Magnus’ right hand countered his waist and found Alec’s cock, hard and dripping pre-come on his abs.

Magnus moved his hand to the rhythm of Alec’s movements as he kept fucking himself on Magnus’ dick.

“Come for me, Alexander. Show me how much you love it,” he asked, feeling his own balls getting tighter and the orgasm building up.

“Fuck, Magnus. I want to feel you come inside.” Magnus groaned at those words, moving his hips and hand faster.

Alec was shaking under him and Magnus could feel that he was on the edge. He screamed Magnus’ name one last time before coming all over Magnus’ hand and his own abs.

“Fucking Christ, Magnus…” he was panting, his movements slowed down a little bit but he was still going hard to make Magnus come.

Magnus held Alec’s waist and thrust deep, fast and hard. Alec gasped at the feeling of Magnus hitting the oversensitive spot and with his hand still wrapped around Alec’s cock that was softer now and too sensitive to be touched. Alec moaned and took it while Magnus chased his own release.

“Alec! Fuck, you’re so tight,” Magnus grunted, feeling his come fill Alec’s warm and sensitive hole.

“Oh, Magnus.” Alec dropped his face on the pillow, with his ass still in the air as he felt Magnus filling him up.

Magnus pulled out, taking in the view of his own come dripping out of Alec’s hole that now clenched around nothing making Alec sigh at the loss. Alec let himself fall on the bed and Magnus lied next to him, sighing loudly while facing the ceiling. Alec turned around and he faced the ceiling as well.

They were both trying to steady their uneven breathing and trying to come down from the climax but after what just happened, it seemed an impossible task for Magnus.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Magnus,” Alec whispered still facing the ceiling and Magnus laughed breathlessly.

“That was so fucking hot,” Magnus said and looked at Alec.

Alec nodded agreeing with him and finally faced him. They both chuckled and turned their focus back to the white ceiling.

“The strawberries and the chocolate were a pretty good idea, huh?” Alec asked like he was proud of himself for having such an idea.

“Yeah, it really was.” Magnus snorted. “Who knew you had kinks?” He teased and turned to his side to take a better look at how wrecked and utterly fucked out Alec looked, with wide hazel eyes a little glassy, a few strands of hair falling on his forehead and others were spread on the pillow in a messy way, his skin was shiny from the sweat and he was still breathing heavily.

Alec looked at him with furrowed brows and threw a pillow at him. “Shut up,” he said ending up laughing. “You are, too.” He chuckled.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Magnus laughed out loud at Alec’s wide eyes and the way his jaw dropped a little like he was trying to come up with something to say but words could not be formed into sentences in his head.  
Alec ended up just offering him a smirk and he leaned closer to leave a kiss on Magnus’ lips.

After they took a long and relaxing shower full of teasing hands, muffled laughs and deep kisses, Magnus let himself fall on the bed, feeling his body exhausted but he was more awake than ever. It was still a little early for a Saturday night and Magnus grabbed the remote to look for something to watch on TV.

Alec came out of the bathroom a few minutes later after brushing his teeth and he lied next to Magnus, facing the TV. Magnus found The Office and let it stay there because watching something light and comic seemed like a pretty good idea.

Magnus ended up zoning out, finding himself buried in thoughts about Alec and he quickly tried to dismiss them because he felt weird about thinking of him while the other man was lying a few inches from him. But the more he tried to not think about Alec and about what they just did and how hot it was, the more thoughts and flashbacks of it kept coming back.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alec shifting next to him and coming closer to Magnus’ body. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and laughed at some joke on the TV show but Magnus was too distracted to pay attention to it.

Alec’s hand played with the fabric of Magnus’ shirt and Magnus just wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him a little closer. Magnus thought it was weird but quite amazing how they could just have filthy and rough sex and a few minutes later they were just chilling, lying next to each other, and holding the other in their arms. It felt amazingly odd and Magnus kissed Alec’s temple.

“Magnus,” Alec called and he separated their bodies so he could take a better look at Magnus and his head rested on the other pillow. Magnus could see a hint of uncertainty in his honey eyes.

“Hm?” Magnus hummed in response, giving him permission to ask or tell him what was going through his mind.

“Was lunch… I mean… was it like, like, a date?” He asked, the words sounded like they were stuck and Magnus turned his focus back to the television for a few seconds before staring back at Alec again.

Magnus decided that yes, perhaps he wanted it to be a date. But that’s what _Magnus_ wanted. He needed to know what _Alec_ wanted it to be. Just because Alec was asking that question, it didn’t mean he wanted for it to be real, right? He could just want to clear everything and make sure Magnus knows that whatever they are doing is just a temporary thing and there’s no future to this and that this weekend was not a romantic getaway and today’s lunch was not a date.

He figured that maybe it was best that Alec decided for himself since he was the one suggesting that they eat at some restaurant and was the one asking Magnus if it was a date.

“You were the one suggesting that we’d go to that restaurant,” Magnus said, turning his head to look at Alec in the eyes. “You tell me.” He had a small smile on his lips. Alec broke eye contact to face the ceiling and Magnus watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times ready to say something but regretting it.

“I… I couldn’t… I mean, I wouldn’t mind…?” Alec confirmed but by the end of the sentence it sounded like a question and Magnus laughed slightly at Alec’s nervous stutter. How was he sexy and vocal one minute and adorable and shy the other?

Alec finally looked at him with a blush taking over his cheeks and an uncertain half smile. He was overthinking and questioning himself about a million things at once, Magnus knew. That’s what Alec always does in these type of situations. Magnus grinned and nodded.

“Looks like it was a date,” Magnus confirmed and Alec widened his eyes at the realization that they had, in fact, gone on a date. Magnus figured at that moment that if they had just confirmed that it was a date, that meant they were silently confessing the possibility of them having feelings for each other; feelings that were not only about lust, pleasure, sex and satisfying each other’s needs. Feelings that now included a different type of emotion that made Magnus genuinely scared because the last time (or _few_ times) he started feeling something more for someone else, it went terribly wrong. But this was Alec, and when he came to that realization, all of his nerves and worries went away and he just smiled at the other man.

“Oh. Okay, that’s… cool. Nice,” Alec said nervously and stared back at the TV.

“You’re so cute.” Magnus giggled and moved his body closer to Alec’s so he could connect their lips in a slow and sweet kiss that transmitted a different vibe from all of the other kisses shared until that moment. _Fuck_ , Magnus realized as he connected their lips together once more, maybe he was falling. Hard. But the ground still seemed so distant and he just hoped Alec was there somewhere to catch him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone follows this fic, I'm sorry for taking so long but school has been hard and I haven't had a lot of time to write which really sucks.  
> But... season 3B has started and what do y'all think?? episode 12 has me on a chokehold kfjsjfhrsj. the breakfast in bed, training scene, the scene in alec's bedroom and their date at night???? Just get married already, for fuck's sake


	7. The One With Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic is still February and it's Valentine's Day, let's go with it dsidksd
> 
> Note: this chapter wraps up their weekend and *interesting* things are going to start happening in the next chapter. maybe their secret is not going to be so much of a secret anymore. for the people who watch Friends, you already know what happens ig :)
> 
> Well, enjoy a chapter full of fluff because we need it!

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alec whispered after they woke up and stayed in bed a little longer. Magnus laughed and turned to face Alec. He kissed Magnus and pulled him closer in a way that made Magnus be on top of him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said it back and hugged Alec’s waist for a few minutes before he got up.

“Where are you going? It’s still early,” Alec protested, feeling the cold morning air as Magnus pulled the covers away. “No!” He screamed into Magnus’ pillow, hugging it tightly.

“It’s 9:30, Alec. I want breakfast.” Alec felt the mattress move and he opened one eye with his face still buried in the pillow. He saw Magnus sitting next to him with a pout and begging eyes.

“Can’t we stay here?” He pouted back pulling a giggle out of Magnus.

“We could, but I really want to see more of the hotel before we go,” Magnus replied and cupped his cheek, staring back at Alec with a soft smile. Alec sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this because he could never say no to Magnus.  
“And…” Magnus leaned in to kiss his cheek and make his way to Alec’s ear. “After that, we could be naked one last time before we have to check-out.”

Alec laughed out loud at Magnus’ suggestion and turned around so he could get up.

“You’re really that easy, huh?” He asked when Alec stood up. Alec shrugged with a smirk on his lips.

Alec pressed the button of the elevator after they got dressed and Magnus did his makeup.

They walked into the big dining room and Alec’s jaw dropped to the luxury of it. There were big round tables around the room and a few smaller ones, the walls were baby blue with big and beautiful paintings covering part of the walls, and the room was lit by the natural light that came through the big windows and by some of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a piano in the corner of the room where a young man played calmly to entertain the few guests that were still eating breakfast.

The place was not too crowded and Magnus and Alec could easily choose any place to sit and they ended up putting their jackets on the chairs in a small table in the corner of the dining room.

Alec followed Magnus to the big table in the center of the room where thousands of options for breakfast were and he studied everything before he could choose what to put in the blue plate he grabbed.

“This is so beautiful,” Magnus commented as they put their full plates on the table and sat down.

“So beautiful, and enormous,” Alec said, still looking around to take in every piece of decoration, every detail in the paintings, and to appreciate the background music coming from the piano so beautifully and peacefully. His eyes finally stopped on the man sitting in front of him that had a wide grin taking over his features. “What?” He asked, smiling back at him.

“Are you describing _me_ , Alexander?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and Alec’s smile faded away as he realized what Magnus was insinuating. He rolled his eyes instead, taking a bite of his croissant.

“Stop being so dirty all the time. I want to enjoy breakfast. And… you’re not all that.” Alec half smiled, taking a sip of his freshly made orange juice.

“That is _not_ what you said last night,” Magnus smirked and focused his attention back to the table, grabbing the small pot of sugar that was already in the center of it and pouring a little bit in his coffee and mixing it.

Alec shook his head and couldn’t hold back the chuckle that left his mouth. They ate breakfast between stupid jokes and laughter and Alec caught himself thinking for a few seconds that he could actually get used to breakfast with Magnus.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Alec heard a sweet voice greeting a few inches from them and he looked up to see who had interrupted their breakfast. The waitress had a soft smile on her face and looked between Alec and Magnus. “Sorry to interrupt, but would you like red velvet cake? We’re serving it to all the couples today, in honor of Valentine’s Day.” She winked with a wide smile still on her lips.

Alec widened his eyes slightly and looked at Magnus who chuckled, staring back at Alec for a few seconds before returning his attention to the nice waitress.

“Um…” Alec started to say but no other words came out and instead, he just eyed the girl who was waiting for an answer without losing the grin on her face.

“That would be lovely, dear,” Magnus spoke in Alec’s place after noticing that he was about to start stuttering a little without knowing what to say to her. The word “couple” should have not affected Alec as much as it did, especially after yesterday when both agreed that their lunch was a date. And if it was a date, there was a big possibility that they would become a couple.

“I will be right back, then.” The waitress nodded and smiled as she walked away.

“Don’t overthink it, Alec,” Magnus warned with a playful grin painting his lips when they were alone again.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec said, trying to sound casual as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip of it.

“Alexander…” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not stupid and I know you for years. She just assumed it, don’t put too much pressure on the word, please.” Magnus’ words were serious but he still had a small smile on his face, acknowledging Alec’s feelings and Alec nodded, staring at Magnus.

“Sorry,” he said and Magnus shook his head with a little giggle.

“Don’t worry. I just know how you start overthinking every single thing. Just relax, we’re taking it slow.” Alec took a deep breath to the sound of those words and smiled at Magnus.

The waitress came back a few seconds later and both men thanked the young girl with smiles. Alec stared at his plate where a big slice of red velvet cake was. It had a white frosting that tasted like heaven and on top a small cookie in the shape of a heart that read “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

“This is so cheesy,” Alec commented on the cake for its decoration and just on the holiday in general. Alec didn’t want to seem like he was too cool or original by thinking Valentine’s Day was a weird thing to celebrate. But at least he got good cake out of it, he thought. “But this cake… wow.” Magnus laughed slightly, agreeing with Alec as soon as he tasted it.

Alec relaxed after Magnus told him to not overthink every single thing but as he grabbed the Valentine’s Day heart-shaped cookie and took a bite, his mind started wandering again.

Alec didn’t know what was going to happen next. Or _how_. They agreed that it was a date, but what now? Was he supposed to ask Magnus on another date, but this time they actually know they are on one? Were they supposed to stop sleeping together as friends with benefits, take a step back and rewind a little bit to actually get the beginning of their real relationship (if they were ever going to have one) right and not having sex right after their official date, even though that’s how it all began?

Alec didn’t really know how was he supposed to do this, because he had never experienced this before. All of his previous relationships started in a “normal” way; boy meets boy, the boy thinks the other is pretty, the boy asks the other boy for his number, they go on a date, maybe another one or two. And sometimes it worked for a few months, or a year or two, and sometimes they wouldn’t even go out a second time. However, this situation with Magnus was a bit different and Alec didn’t exactly know how he could go from best friends of years to friends with benefits, to developing feelings and to finally going on a date and perhaps start dating.

Alec shook his head and smiled at something Magnus said. He wasn’t paying attention but he soon focused his full attention back on the other man, who talked enthusiastically with a wide grin, when he realized he wasn’t ready to chase that thought.

As Magnus said, they were taking a day at a time. Maybe they could go on another date this week, maybe something simple but nice. And if it goes well and they actually like each other’s company as more than just friends who sleep together, then something more could happen… right?

After they finished breakfast, they stayed a few extra minutes sitting there to enjoy the welcoming environment of the room and each other’s company.

Magnus lied in bed once they got to their hotel room and Alec wasted no time in imitating Magnus’ steps and he took off his shoes, tossing them to the corner and he jumped on the bed, making the mattress move and Magnus giggled.

“Alec.” Magnus pouted and Alec’s eyes dropped to his lips. He couldn’t resist and stole a kiss, making Magnus grin a second later.

“Magnus.” Alec pouted the same way.

“Cuddle me,” he asked and Alec laughed, nodding and his arm instantly wrapped around Magnus’ torso and he buried his face on Magnus’ neck planting there a kiss.

Alec didn’t even know why he was so afraid of what he and Magnus might become. Even if neither of them wanted to admit, they already acted like a couple. The only thing they didn’t have was the label, and why was Alec so terrified of a simple label if he and Magnus already did all of the things that word implied except actually calling each other “boyfriend”?

Perhaps once they made it official, it would all become too real and Alec didn’t want Magnus to get scared and run away. Hell, he didn’t want to be the one acting unsure and not give this relationship a chance.

Magnus chuckled and hugged him so tight that Alec could almost feel all of the insecurities, uncertainties, and doubts he had accumulated all his life leave his heart and mind alone. Alec planted kisses all over Magnus’ neck and face and his tongue finally found Magnus’ in a tender and calm kiss.

Alec’s hand set on Magnus’ hip under the sweater and his thumb drew small circles on his soft skin as he pulled him closer (if that was even possible).

They broke the kiss and their foreheads met, as they allowed themselves to breathe each other in.

Alec felt Magnus smile against his lips and he couldn’t – and didn’t want to – stop the warm and crushing and the oh-so-good feeling growing in his chest. Alec left a quick and soft kiss on the other’s lips and smiled back at him.

“Turn around,” he asked when his eyes met Magnus’.

“Why?” Magnus chuckled.

“You said you wanted to cuddle.” Alec kissed his jaw and grinned widely.

Magnus’ face lighted up with a smile that reached his eyes and he kissed Alec’s cheek before changing his position in bed and Alec quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer until Magnus’ back was pressed against his chest.

Alec kissed his nape, feeling Magnus’ hair tickling his nose and he couldn’t avoid the giggle that echoed through the silenced room.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked and Alec just grinned as if Magnus could see his face at that moment. Alec’s leg wrapped around Magnus’ hip and suddenly he was hugging Magnus like Alec was a koala. He chuckled at the thought.

“Do you want me to be honest, or to come up with a really bad lie?” Alec questioned, already knowing what Magnus would response.

“The truth, of course,” Magnus said like it was obvious.

“I think you’re cute and… I like you.” God, those words sounded ridiculous to Alec as soon as they left his mouth. He was twenty-eight years old, for fuck’s sake! He wasn’t a weird, anxious teenager who didn’t have any type of experience when it came to dating anymore. He was a grown ass man who had been in a few relationships and actually knew how to control his words, even when he was more awkward in some situations.

Magnus scoffed and held Alec’s hand that was drawing imaginary figures through the fabric of his sweater and their fingers started to play with each other instead.

“And the really bad lie?” Magnus spoke a few seconds later and Alec had to think for a while before answering.

“That I remembered the awfully terrible giraffe joke you told me yesterday,” Alec said. “I’m the master of horrible jokes and laughing at them but that one was the worst joke ever, believe me.” He laughed.

“Well, that’s a shame. I like it a lot,” Magnus’ tone was a little sarcastic and he turned around, coming face to face with Alec. “And for the record, I like you too.” Alec’s eyes were wide and he was sure his cheeks were red but he still returned the small smile Magnus had offered him.

“Nice,” was all Alec managed to say and Magnus giggled at his response before kissing him.

Magnus buried his face on Alec’s shoulder and Alec kissed the top of his head and after a few minutes of silence, he could feel himself falling asleep with the natural light coming through the window, the soft and calm rain that had started to fall a couple of hours ago, and Magnus’ arms wrapped around him. Alec had never felt so at peace, especially on a Sunday, that was his least favorite day of the week.

-

“Alexander…” Alec opened one eye, adjusting to the light in the room. “We fell asleep.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned, feeling relaxed and he smiled at Magnus who was already smiling back at him.

“This was a good nap,” Alec admitted and Magnus chuckled, agreeing with him.

“Yes. But we have to check-out in two hours and I thought that maybe we could take a shower, pack and then if we have time we can just stay in bed a little longer,” Magnus suggested. Alec kissed him deeply and turned around when they parted, stretching his arms and legs before standing up.

“Come,” Alec said grabbing Magnus’ hand for him to get up.

“Where?” He asked but stood up.

“We’re taking a shower. Duh,” Alec replied like it was obvious and he looked at Magnus with a confused look on his face since it was Magnus suggesting they’d take a shower.

“Oh, you want to shower together?” Magnus laughed.

“Magnus, we never took a shower separately since we got here. We’re not going to do it now.” He widened his eyes, raising his eyebrows and dragged Magnus to the bathroom with him.

Magnus giggled as they took off their own clothes and got in the shower. Magnus hugged Alec so they both could get under the hot water and warm their cold bodies. Alec kissed his forehead before Magnus grabbed the shower gel and poured some in his hands only to run them all over Alec’s chest, shoulders, arms, and abs.

Alec did the same, washing each other like they had done Friday night. He really liked the feeling of being under the hot water with Magnus, exchanging knowing smiles, kisses and soft touches.

Alec turned them around in the shower and pressed Magnus against the shower wall that pulled a groan out of the other man for being too cold compared to the water. He kissed Magnus, swallowing the sound and held his waist. Magnus’ arms wrapped around his shoulders and he intensified the kiss, meeting Alec’s tongue.

“Alec,” Magnus called and Alec stopped kissing his neck to look back at him.

“Hm,” he hummed, waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t know,” he said and Alec laughed out loud.

“Then why did you call me?” Alec returned to what he was doing and left a hickey in the curve of his neck, making Magnus’ breath hitch and he kept kissing up until he reached his ear and behind it.

“I just… I like, calling out your name,” Magnus admitted and Alec felt weak to the sound of his words and the way he said them, already sounding like he was out of breath when all Alec did was kiss him roughly and explore his body without even touching him where he wanted.

“And I really like it when you do so.” Alec dragged Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth a little harder and Alec’s name came out of Magnus’ mouth in a low whisper.

Magnus’ hand went down his torso and he wrapped a hand around Alec’s dick.

“Oh… Magnus.” Alec’s head dropped to rest on Magnus’ shoulder and he felt Magnus smile against his neck, pleased with the effect he had on Alec.

His hands found the shower wall on each side of Magnus’ head, while Magnus was still pressed against the wall and moving his hand slowly in delicious and torturous movements. He felt Magnus’ already half hard cock on his thigh and he moaned.

Alec’s right hand abandoned the wall and found Magnus’ cock instead, stroking it slowly which ripped a loud moan from Magnus. His left hand was still pressed against the wall holding him steady and his forehead touched Magnus’ as they breathed each other in and they connected their lips in a heated kiss. It was messy, dirty, full of tongue and teeth, and way hotter than the water running down their bodies and down the drain, but also sending more chills down their spines than the cold shower wall did when Magnus’ back came in contact with it.

Magnus’ thumb made friction on the slit and played with the head of his cock and Alec groaned, calling out Magnus’ name in a moan. Alec massaged Magnus’ balls and returned to his cock, moving faster and harder. Magnus let his head fall back, pressing it against the wall and Alec took the opportunity to kiss his neck, down to his collarbone and find his way back to his lips.

“How can someone be this hot?” Alec shared his thoughts out loud and Magnus chuckled between moans and kisses. Alec was addicted to all of Magnus; his lips, neck, chest, perfectly toned abs and strong arms, his chocolaty eyes filled with galaxies and a smile that had the ability to light up a room, his perfect hair, his hands and the way they explored Alec’s body… he was consumed by Magnus and he never got tired of looking at him.

“I could say the same about you,” Magnus said and moved a little faster, pressing on the slit a little harder and giving the head even more attention.  
“Fuck, Alexander. Look at you… you’re already so close and falling apart with just a hand.” He teased and Alec wanted to tell Magnus that it was his fault and he was the only one who ever had this kind of power over him, but Alec was too lost in pleasure to make up a sentence and instead, he just moaned loudly, feeling his balls getting tighter.

“Magnus… fuck.” He managed to let out and he bit his shoulder and he moved his hand at a steady and fast rhythm as he felt his own orgasm getting closer.

“Are you going to come with just my hand?” Magnus asked and scoffed at Alec’s reaction. Magnus was not in better shape. Alec could tell he was getting close too and he noticed pre-come dripping out of Magnus’ cock before the water could wash it away.

Alec grunted and Magnus’ free hand squeezed his ass, making Alec whimper. “Answer me, Alec. Are you _that_ desperate even after these last couple of days?” Magnus asked and ended up moaning at the feeling of Alec playing with the head of his cock.

“Y-Yes.” He replied.

“Shit, Alec… You’re so good.” Alec moved his hand faster, matching Magnus’ moves and his other hand held the back of Magnus’ neck when he crushed their lips together in a messy and passionate kiss.

“Fuck… I’m so close.” He whispered when they parted. “Let it go, Magnus. Come for me.”

Magnus kissed him roughly again and Alec came with a scream that was muffled by his lips and Magnus swallowed the sound, letting a moan leave his own mouth.

“M-Magnus… fuck.” Alec was shaking even under the hot water and let his head fall on Magnus’ shoulder, biting it. Alec’s movements stopped for only a second as he steadied himself but his hand started moving again, fast and hard, stroking Magnus’ cock with precision and playing with the head and making friction on the slit.

“Alexander…” His head fell back and Alec left a hickey on his collarbone. “Holy shit!” Magnus groaned loudly and Alec’s tongue licked his bottom lip, finding Magnus’ tongue halfway.

“Shit…” Alec whispered coming down from his climax and Magnus cried out Alec’s name loudly as he came on Alec’s hand.

 

-

 

Alec stepped out of the shower and started to get dressed while eyeing Magnus who already had his underwear on and his button-up shirt was still opened revealing his honeyed skin.

“That was a good use of the shower,” Alec commented and Magnus looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“The best.” He walked up to Alec and planted a kiss in the corner of his lips before grabbing his pants and dressing them. Alec grinned and grabbed his sweater and quickly put it on when a chill ran down his body due to the cold of the room.

They put some of the clothes they wore that weekend back in their bags and Magnus redid his makeup, putting the brushes and palettes back in the small bag and making sure he didn’t forget any product behind.

“I think I’m done,” Magnus let himself fall on the bed, like packing the few clothes he had spread around the room was some big task.

“Don’t be so dramatic, it wasn’t that bad. You can’t be that tired.” Alec rolled his eyes playfully and sat next to him on the bed when he put his bag next to Magnus’ by the door.

“Well, I did something before that really got me exhausted.” Magnus grinned with a knowing look and Alec scoffed, shaking his head.

“Tonight you’ll get a good night sleep in your bed, alone.” Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus, but he suddenly felt a weird feeling taking over his chest as he realized they were going back to their normal lives in a couple of hours.

“Can’t wait! Especially because I don’t have to hear your little snores.” He imitated Alec and stuck his tongue out, but Alec knew he didn’t want to leave either.

“Hey! I don’t snore,” Alec protested, knowing that what Magnus said was true.

“Of course you don’t,” Magnus said sarcastically, laughing at Alec’s attempt to be serious about it. “But it’s adorable.” He offered him a smile and Alec couldn’t help but grin when Magnus’ arm hugged his waist and pushed him down, making Alec fall back and Magnus sat on his legs, straddling him.

Magnus kissed him. It was soft and calm and there was no rush. They just took their time to explore each other’s mouths with their tongues, to take in the taste that they left on the other’s tongue, and to feel their bodies pressed together as one.

After a whole weekend of being together in a hotel room and doing all sorts of sexual things, and being dirty and kinky, that kiss at that moment, felt innocent. It almost felt like a first kiss, a tender and warm feeling Alec couldn’t quite explain, and an overwhelming sense of comfort and vulnerability hit him, and even when they spent a whole weekend being naked, this was the first time Alec felt truly exposed.

He broke the kiss when the air was needed and he just stared into Magnus’ eyes that were soft and kind when the smile on his lips reached them.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Magnus asked, chuckling at Alec’s expression.

“Like what?” He was pulled from his thoughts and he was sure his cheeks were red because he sure felt them burning when he stared up at Magnus. His hands held Magnus’ waist in place as Magnus’ hands were holding his weight on each side of Alec’s head.

“Like you’re trying to kill my soul by staring into my eyes.” Magnus laughed and left a quick kiss on his nose.

“What? Kill your soul? And here was I, thinking I was looking at you with nothing but admiration.” Alec tried to sound offended, but a grin appeared on his lips when Magnus’ nose touched his jaw and he left a small and sweet kiss there.

“Admiration, huh?” Magnus’ eyes met his again and he felt the heat in the back of his neck. “What do you admire in me?” Magnus’ eyes kept switching between his eyes and his mouth, and Alec wetted his lips before he could answer.

“Everything,” he replied, not putting too much thought into it. Maybe it was too much to say something like that, but it was the truth and Alec did not regret saying it. Especially after Magnus smiled widely at his response.

“Everything? That is… a lot.” Magnus grinned, and a giggle left his lips.

“Well, maybe there are a few things that not so much but there’s nothing I can do…” Alec trailed off and shrugged. He laughed when Magnus punched his shoulder.

“Idiot,” he commented and Alec just nodded, agreeing with it and their noses touched for a while before they got the courage to connect their lips. Alec couldn’t help but smile between the kisses, and Magnus ended up giggling, sending a wave of warmness through Alec’s body and his hands found Magnus’ cheeks, pulling him in.

They spent the next few minutes without saying another word. Just sharing kisses and giggling between them. Alec didn’t know why they laughed and smiled so much and he had a feeling that neither did Magnus, but it was soft and calm and it brought a different sense of peace that Alec hadn’t felt in a long time.

The time came for them to check-out and Magnus went around the room to make sure they didn’t forget anything and Alec grabbed the room key.

“This was wonderful,” Magnus said when they were at the door ready to grab their bags and leave the room. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and smiled.

“It was. Thank you for the amazing weekend.” Alec grinned and kissed him deeply.

Magnus’ hands went a little lower and he squeezed Alec’s ass slowly. He hummed and Magnus laughed at him before kissing him again.

“Do you want to grab dinner on our way to the apartment?” Magnus asked when they parted and Alec grabbed his bag.

“Sure.” They thanked the receptionist when Alec handed her the key and she smiled widely, thanking them for choosing that hotel for the weekend and for them to consider that hotel again in the future.

-

After eating dinner, they started walking slowly back to their apartment building. It would be a long walk and it would take them around an hour to finally get there, but both agreed that they had time and didn’t want the weekend to be officially over.

Magnus and Alec talked about the most random things like they have done all weekend, and when they were halfway into their walk back, Alec noticed that their fingers were intertwined as they wandered around the streets. He asked himself how and when that happened but as much as he tried to remember, there was no answer. And then he just got scared of how normal it felt to him, holding hands with Magnus like they’ve been doing it for years. _So_ normal that Alec didn’t even notice when it happened.

Alec looked down to see their hands pressed together and their fingers closing around the other’s knuckles. Their hands looked good together, Alec thought and then grinned to himself of how much of a teenager he sounded in his own head.

Magnus’ rings were cold on Alec’s warm hand and he learned he actually enjoyed the feeling.

Magnus looked at him and when Alec noticed that, he stared back at him. He realized to where Alec was looking and brought their hands to his face, planting a small kiss in the back of Alec’s hand and when they dropped to the side of their bodies again, Alec circled his thumb in slow movements and Magnus giggled into the air, letting water vapor leave his mouth.

Alec laughed too but neither of them dared to say a word on the rest of their way back to their street. Magnus stopped at the beginning of the street and stared at Alec.

“We should go separately,” he said and Alec nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and smiled, totally forgotten that no one knew about them. Magnus took a step closer and grabbed Alec’s chin so he would look Magnus in the eyes.

“It was lovely, thank you.” He pressed their lips together in a short but kind kiss. Alec chuckled at his choice of words to describe their very naked weekend, but he took it and kissed Magnus again.

“You can go first. I’m going to stop by the bakery and buy a cheesecake for Maia,” Alec said when they parted.

“You’re a good roommate,” Magnus commented with a knowing look on his face.

“The best,” he confirmed confidently and Magnus laughed before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“See you later, Alexander.” Magnus winked and grinned as he started to walk away after adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

“Later, Magnus.” He waved and when Magnus was already a few feet away from him, he crossed the street to get to the bakery that sells the best cheesecake Maia admitted she ever had.

Alec walked home with a smile painting his lips. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn’t stop it from taking over his features every time he thought about Magnus and their not-long-enough weekend together.

He has been trying to fight himself for the last couple of weeks but at that moment, as he stood in front of his apartment building with a smile from ear to ear, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore and Alec finally admitted to himself that yes, he had feelings for Magnus. And for the first time since he thought about it, he wasn’t scared at all.

“Alec!” Maia jumped out of the couch when Alec walked through the door. “I missed you so much.” She hugged him and he let his bag fall on the floor so he could hug her back properly.

“I was gone for two days,” he said, laughing into her hair. “But I missed you, too.” Alec kissed her forehead before she broke the hug.

“I know, but while you were gone I had to spend an entire weekend with Simon. Or did you forget Magnus also went on a work thing and left Simon with me?” Maia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Alec wasn’t a good actor but it seemed like he and Magnus were doing a pretty good job hiding whatever type of relationship they had. “How was your weekend with Lewis?” He asked, taking off his jacket and shoes and made his way to the couch, letting himself fall on it with a sigh of tiredness like he had been working all weekend. If he was going to lie, then he was going to be invested in it.

“You look tired. Did they make you work hard?” Maia sat next to him on the couch, grabbing his legs and putting them on her lap.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said and controlled the urge to laugh.

“As long as you enjoyed yourself.” She smiled and this time he didn’t try to hide his wide grin as he nodded at her. “Well, my weekend with Simon was better than expected.”

“What did you do?” He changed his position on the couch, sitting next to Maia and his feet fell on top of the coffee table instead.

“We just spent all day yesterday watching movies and eating really unhealthy food.” Maia chuckled. “And, since it was Valentine’s Day eve, Simon kept his promise and came over with booze and chocolate, and we watched the cheesiest movies. It was fun. What wasn’t fun was having a hangover when we woke up at noon.” Alec laughed and let his head fall back on the couch. “He went back to his apartment just an hour ago.”

“Seems like it really was a fun weekend, after all.” He looked back at her and remembered the cheesecake he had brought her. “I stopped by _the_ bakery on my way home,” he informed and Maia’s eyes went wide while a big smile formed on her lips. “I brought you cheesecake. It’s on the counter in case you didn’t notice.” He scoffed when she got up in a heartbeat to go grab the little paper bag.

Maia sat back on the couch a few seconds later, holding the plastic container in one hand and two spoons in the other. Alec grabbed one of them and paid attention to the TV that played RuPaul’s Drag Race.

They ate the slices of cheesecake while watching the show and they only talked to exchange comments and thoughts on the contestants.

“Hello!” Simon greeted loudly walking into the apartment with no warning, making Alec and Maia jump.

“I have to learn to lock the door,” Alec said under his breath and Maia laughed agreeing with him.

“You spend a whole weekend away from me and that’s how you greet me?” Simon put a hand on his chest, _clearly_ offended by Alec’s words.

“I missed you, Si.” Alec smiled widely, trying to sound genuine but his tone came out sarcastic and Simon rolled his eyes.

“You’re not tired of hanging out here, Simon? You spent all weekend here,” Maia said with a smile.

“I’m never tired of seeing my favorite face.” He kissed her cheek and Alec scowled.

“Aren’t you happy to see me? I was the one spending two days away.” Alec looked between the two of them with an attempt of looking sad and betrayed.

“You know very well that I love you.” Simon blew a kiss to Alec and Alec couldn’t help but laugh. “If I had to pick any of you to marry, I’d pick you, Alec.” He added and sat back on the armchair with a smirk on his face.

“Hey!” Maia protested, but didn’t go further than that and ended up laughing at the conversation happening between Simon and Alec.

“Why is that?” Alec asked, going with Simon’s non-sense. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Because you’re kind and loving and you always put other people’s feelings above yours. You care a lot about others and I like how you have no problem in offering us or any other person your help without asking for anything in return,” Simon explained calmly, with a small smile playing on his lips. Alec accepted the compliment but if he was being honest, it sounded like bullshit. “And you know how to cook amazingly.” And there it was. The real reason Simon would pick Alec.

Alec laughed out loud, letting his head fall back on the couch. Simon was unbelievable and even if Alec didn’t admit most of the time, he really loved Simon’s presence in his life.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Alec said shaking his head and wiping away a non-existent tear. Maia just laughed at both of them, crossing her legs on the couch and tying her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head while a few wild strands were let loose.

“You two are idiots,” she commented and Simon giggled.

They heard a knock on the door before it opened, only to reveal a very smiley Magnus. He was now wearing black sweatpants and a black sweater, and his face was now clean of makeup and his hair fell effortlessly on his forehead while some strands were still up. Alec bit his bottom lip at how cozy and adorable he looked and he had to fight the urge to get up and go kiss him.

“Hi,” he simply said enthusiastically and sat on a pillow on the floor next to Simon.

“I didn’t know you were back already,” Maia commented after leaning in on the couch and leaving a kiss on his cheek. Magnus just shrugged and smiled widely at her. “You look too happy,” she pointed out and Alec couldn’t help the grin that threatened to take over his face.

“Oh yeah, Magnus has been smiling like a crazy person since he came home.” Simon squinted, trying to read Magnus’ face and then looked at Maia with a knowing look.

Magnus slapped Simon’s leg and widened his eyes at him to make him shut up. Alec noticed a subtle blush making its way to Magnus’ face when he locked eyes with him. Alec smirked, feeling proud of himself for being able to make Magnus act like that; all smiley and happy.

“Did you meet someone at the work conference?” Maia wiggled her brows, making Simon and Alec laugh while Magnus just frowned and covered his face with his hands. Even though Magnus was not answering their friends’ questions, he was giving too much away just by the way he was acting. Alec has never seen Magnus like this, losing his posture just by the mention of _someone_.

“Did you?” Maia repeated, gasping.

“No. I didn’t,” Magnus replied, now with a more serious expression on his face and if Alec didn’t know what he was up to that weekend, he would’ve believed him.

“I don’t know, dude. It looks to me that you got laid.” Simon winked with a smirk on his face and Alec scoffed to himself, making his friends look at him.

“What?” Maia asked Alec who was still laughing to himself before noticing their attention on him.

“It just sounds a little unlikely that Magnus had sex this weekend.” Alec shrugged and smiled in a way that only Magnus could understand.

“Oh yeah? Why is that so unbelievable?” Magnus smiled in the same way, understanding right away the little game Alec chose to play.

“You went to a work conference, that’s all.” Alec tried to cover the grin and looked at his friends. “You all know how Magnus gets consumed by cases and doesn’t pay attention to anything else when he’s working,” he explained and Simon agreed right away.

“Yep. That’s true.” Simon patted his friend’s shoulder and Magnus looked up at him with a killer look.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Magnus lifted his hands to shut everyone. “I do like my job,” he admitted. “But I don’t get consumed by it.”

Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing look. “Sure, Magnus.”

Simon and Maia laughed and agreed.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s change the subject,” Magnus said with lowered eyebrows, and a small pout took over his face.

“So…” Simon started, eyeing Magnus. “Is there a reason for your happiness after a weekend of _just working_?” Maia chuckled at Simon’s question and Alec couldn’t believe how nosy his friends are.

“No, I’m just happy. Why is that so hard to believe?” He smiled at his friends and his eyes stopped on Alec’s. Alec grinned back at him and winked discretely making Magnus chuckle.

“If you say so,” Maia said, not convinced by Magnus’ words.

Simon and Maia finally decided to drop the subject and they all agreed it would be a good idea to watch a few more episodes of RuPaul’s Drag Race and catch up on the new season. Soon, all they talked about was what was happening on the show, about the eliminations, whether they agreed or not with the judges’ decisions, and they laughed out loud to some of the comments the contestants would make about the others.

“RuPaul’s Drag Race on Valentine’s Day is definitely a good way to celebrate it when you’re single and lonely,” Simon said a little sarcastically making the rest of the group laugh. Maia stood up and came back a few seconds later holding four beers. She handed them to her friends and changed her location from the couch to the floor, leaning against Simon’s leg.

Magnus took the opportunity to take Maia’s place on the couch and Alec smiled at him. He took a big gulp of his beer, feeling the bottle start to freeze his hand and he questioned if it was the best idea to be drinking really cold beer in a cold February night.

After two more episodes, Alec grabbed the blanket that was folded on the armrest and put it over himself to try to warm a little bit. He looked at Magnus and gestured silently for him to get closer so the blanket could cover both of them.

Maia already had a blanket over her as she rested her head on Simon’s leg and he was too invested on the competition show to even care about what was happening around him.

Magnus got closer to Alec on the couch, and Alec didn’t think twice before putting his hand on Magnus’ leg under the blanket. His thumb circled on the spot and he smiled down at Magnus who let his head fall on his shoulder.

Alec figured that being this close to each other wouldn’t be a problem since it was something they always did with each other and their other friends. The only thing that was weirder about that was Alec’s hand and how it caressed Magnus’ leg in a harmless way, just showing affection through a simple gesture, but since it was under the blanket no one could see.

Magnus turned his head slightly and left a quick kiss on Alec’s shoulder, making Alec grin at the TV. He squeezed his leg slightly and went back to moving his thumb in small circles.

Alec let his head fall back on the couch and he closed his eyes. He was still paying attention to what they were saying on the show and to what was happening, but his main focus was on the feeling of Magnus sitting next to him with his head on his shoulder.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours and he knew the episode was over when he heard Maia grab the remote and start the next episode.

“Are those two sleeping?” He heard Maia whisper to Simon and he had to fight the urge to laugh, and he figured that Magnus also had his eyes closed.

“Hey, are you sleeping?” Simon’s voice was closer now and Alec realized he stood up from the armchair just so he could take a better look at Magnus and Alec.

“No,” Magnus answered. “I just closed my eyes so I didn’t have to look at you,” he said with a serious tone and Alec couldn’t help but let a laugh escape his mouth.

Magnus’ head abandoned his shoulder as he laughed and Alec finally opened his eyes only to face a very offended Simon and a very giggly Maia.

“Jeez, you’re such a good friend,” Simon said ironically and rolled his eyes, returning to his seat on the armchair.

“I’m kidding, Simon.” Magnus smiled and offered him a smile to which Simon only answered with a frown and his middle finger raised in the air, making Magnus gasp while trying to sound offended, and Maia and Alec laugh.

“Can’t believe I spent this day being single and with friends who don’t appreciate me,” Simon complained under his breath but it was loud enough so they could hear and they all laughed at him. “Clary and Izzy are the only lucky ones in this group. They have each other and don’t have to be here with you all, fake people.” He scoffed and turned his attention back to the TV that was on pause and there really wasn’t anything to see.

“You’re so dramatic,” Maia laughed and hugged him when she sat on his lap.

“You’re the only decent friend I have right now.” He kissed her cheek and stuck his tongue out to Magnus and Alec.

Maia reached for the remote when their little conversation ended and started the episode.

Silence filled the living room again allowing the TV show to be the only thing echoing through the apartment. Magnus’ head fell on Alec’s shoulder once again and Alec’ hand went back to the same place on his leg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Likes and comments are always welcomed :)
> 
> Alsooo... SH SPOILERS
> 
> \- i just want to pretect magnus at all costs. my baby looked so happy about having his magic back. the angst is about to start and i am not ready for it hehehe... i wanna die  
> \- the role of protective boyfriend is a good look on alec! YES MY SON, PROTECT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!  
> \- "im the head of the new york institute. don't speak to me like that" - like it scared me but it also gave me, like, a boner at the same time jdlskfs  
> \- i just want to punch lorenzo in the face. what a fucking dickhead, taking advantage of magnus' desperation to feel like himself again. i'm ready for war


	8. The One With the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy the new chapter! 
> 
> PLEASE, if you never watched Friends, at least watch this video because I believe it makes a part of this chapter even funnier. So if you have a chance, watch this before you start reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rScUdTYTljo  
> And happy reading :)

 

 

Magnus put his briefcase on top of the table and undid the buttons of his jacket to take it off.

“Hey, Magnus,” Simon greeted from the couch and Magnus jumped at the sudden sound. He hadn’t noticed that Simon was already home. His friend stood up from the couch and leaned over the counter to reach for an apple. He washed it before taking a bite.

“Fuck off, Simon,” Magnus spoke between his teeth, giving his friend a deadly look.

“Sorry, amigo,” he chuckled and didn’t seem sorry at all. “Oh, by the way,” Simon turned around to face Magnus once again. “The hotel you stayed in this weekend called.” Magnus’ eyes widened at the information. But then he realized the place only had Magnus’ name and contact and could never associate Alec with him or the room they stayed in.

“What did they want?” He tried to look casual as he waited for his best friend’s answer.

“They said something about a blue sweater. I guess you left it there,” Simon said dismissively.

“Blue sweater? I don’t have a bl- oh,” Magnus remembered Alec wearing a cobalt blue sweater Saturday.

“You don’t? But they confirmed your name and everything.” He frowned.

“No. Yeah. I just remembered. I have a blue sweater.”

“I know when you’re lying, Bane,” Simon chuckled and Magnus bit his bottom lip trying to come up with something smart to say. It was just a sweater. Simon didn’t need to insist on it but it was Simon Lewis, after all. It’s not like his best friend simply lets things go before he gets an explanation for them. “Does the sweater belong to… someone?” He whispered the last word, coming a little too close to Magnus’ face and a gave him a knowing look.

“You’re such an idiot.” Magnus rolled his eyes ignoring his question.

“So, does it?” He asked once again.

“Yes! Okay? Yes, it did,” Magnus gave up and Simon let out a gasp in fake surprise.

“I knew it! Why didn’t you tell me right when you came back?” He sat on the stool and rested his elbows on the counter, taking another bite of the apple.

“Because… it was just a one night stand. It wasn’t a big deal so I decided to not make a big deal out of it,” he answered. It was a simple explanation, yet believable, he figured.

“Okay… either way, you have to call them and let them know they left a ‘cobalt blue sweater’ in your hotel room. That’s what the girl said on the phone,” Simon chewed on the apple with a smirk on his lips.

“Will do,” Magnus promised.  


━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━  


Clary and Izzy had just arrived and were now sitting on the couch talking to Magnus, Simon and Maia. They had planned on going out for dinner to one of their favorite restaurants just a few blocks away instead of always ordering in and watching random TV shows.

Alec just got off work, so he was running a little late and his friends were ready and only waiting for Alec to finish getting dressed.

He opened his closet, searching for his blue sweater that he was thinking about wearing tonight but it wasn’t there. He looked for it in other places in the closet, in all his drawers, bags, and under the bed – it’s not like Alec was messy enough to leave clothes under the bed, but who knows –, but Alec couldn’t find it anywhere.

He grabbed a simple black shirt and put it on before leaving his bedroom.

“Aren’t you ready yet?” Simon asked looking at him and studying his outfit. “I’m starving,” he informed.

“Have any of you seen my blue sweater?” Alec questioned as he went to the bathroom and checked the laundry bag, even if he and Maia had done laundry two days ago and he knew he didn’t wear it after that.

“What does it look like?” Clary asked him but didn’t make the effort to get up and help him find it.

“It’s simple. Just cobalt blue,” Alec explained and stopped in the middle of the living room with all of his friends’ eyes on him.

“Oh my God, Alec. Can’t you wear something else?” Simon protested with his hands in the air.

Alec flipped him off and looked around as suddenly he would find the answer. Well, he did. Because when his eyes locked on Magnus’, Alec came to the realization he wore that shirt that weekend while he was with Magnus. At the hotel. _The_ hotel.

“Shit,” he breathed out and frowned at Magnus’ widen eyes.

“What?” Izzy looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

“I think I forgot it at the hotel this weekend.” Magnus shook his head as a way of telling him to shut up and he raised a brow, confused at the desperation on Magnus’ face. “I have to call the hotel.”

Alec shrugged, more relaxed now that he knew he wasn’t going insane for not finding his blue sweater. He was about to start walking to his bedroom when his eyes caught Simon with widening eyes and a very desperate Magnus constantly looking between Simon and Alec.

“Cobalt blue…” Alec heard Simon whisper. “Oh!” Simon exclaimed, pointing at Alec. “Oh!” He repeated, this time pointing at Magnus.

“Simon…” Magnus said slowly as an attempt of trying to calm Simon down. All eyes were on him, obviously confused at the reason why he was acting so weird so suddenly. Alec’s eyes widened when he figured he and Magnus had been caught. He’s not sure how but Simon couldn’t be just pointing at both men randomly with confusion and realization written in his wide eyes just because he felt like it.

“Simon,” Magnus repeated and stood up, grabbing Simon’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Alec knew Magnus was desperately trying to look calm as all of their friends’ eyes were on them.

“Oh!” Simon pointed at Magnus once again. “Oh, oh, oh!” He kept repeating over and over, and Magnus just kept dragging him by the arm to Alec’s bedroom.

“Simon, I need to talk to you,” Magnus insisted and Alec followed them immediately and before he turned around to close the door to his bedroom, he still heard Izzy ask “what the fuck was that?”

Alec turned to face them and Magnus was lying on the bed almost on top of Simon with a hand covering his mouth to try to keep Simon from saying another word or from speaking too loud. He couldn’t believe this was happening. They’ve been so careful, or maybe their friends too oblivious. Either way, it was going so well and they were doing a great job at keeping this at bay and not get caught. Alec finds himself being surprised at how long they actually managed at keeping this secret to themselves.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed quietly uncovering Simon’s mouth and slowly sat on the bed when he noticed his friend seemed a little calmer. Alec stood on the other side of the bed, facing the two men with a nervous look on his face.

Simon wasted no time in sitting on the bed when Magnus stood up and the confused expression on his face still haven’t left.

“You?” He pointed at Magnus. “And you?” He turned to point at Alec.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed as well. “But you can’t tell anyone. No one knows,” he asked hoping Simon could somehow understand.

“But how? When?” Simon simply asked, completely ignoring Alec’s plea. Alec wasn’t expecting for him to understand or simply be totally fine with finding out that two of his best friends of years were sleeping together.

“It happened in London,” Magnus explained.

“In London?!” Simon screamed, almost jumping out of the bed and constantly switching his gaze between Magnus and Alec who were still on each side of the bed.

“Simon, no. No, shut up, no,” Magnus gibbered when his friend spoke a little too loudly. Of all of their friends, Simon really had to be the one figuring this out? Alec loved him, but the man could not keep a secret.  
“The reason we didn’t tell anyone was that we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” he continued in a more calmer voice and Alec nodded, confirming Magnus’ words.

“But it is a big deal! I have to tell someone!” Simon got up but Alec quickly grabbed his shoulders and sat him back on the bed with Magnus’ help.

“No, no, no. You can’t.”

“Please, Simon. We just don’t want to deal with telling everyone, okay? Please, just promise you won’t tell,” Alec asked in a desperate tone. He doesn’t think he has ever sounded so worried in his entire life. And he certainly has never asked Simon anything, especially to keep a secret like this one.

“But…” Simon looked at Magnus. “But,” he repeated looking at Alec. Simon finally gave in when he read the desperate looks on his friends’ faces. “All right,” he said. Alec sighed in relief and straightened his back.

“Man, this is unbelievable.” Simon waved his hands around gesturing at both of them. “I mean… it’s great,” he smiled. “But…” he trailed off, still staring at his two friends’ in utter disbelief.

Alec’s focus finally changed from Simon to Magnus, who was already looking back at him. He smiled widely and started walking in Magnus’ direction.

“I know. It’s great,” Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. The other man giggled with his lips already pressed against Alec’s. His hands found Alec’s shoulders and wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss immediately.

“Oh, I don’t wanna see that,” Simon complained behind them but Alec was too lost in Magnus’ taste and the way his tongue danced with his own to even bother paying attention to his friend. “Can we go out for dinner now? I’m still starving,” Simon complained interrupting their moment once again. Alec pulled away slowly and grinned at Magnus who carried the biggest smile on his face.

“Yes, Simon. We can go,” Alec rolled his eyes but his arms were still holding Magnus tight and Magnus’ arms were still resting on his shoulders. Magnus left a quick peck on his lips before breaking the hug completely.

-

A few days had passed and to Alec’s surprise, Simon’s been incredibly good at keeping their secret and even helped them sneak out two days ago, assuring them that he would be able to keep Maia busy and spend the whole afternoon with her at his and Magnus’ apartment so they wouldn’t get caught at Alec’s.

If Alec was being completely honest, he actually found some relief in the fact that at least one of their best friends knows about their relationship. It’s fun to sneak around, he’ll admit, the rush of it made Alec feel like a teenager again when the weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders wearing him down completely. But Alec thinks all of that is also due to Magnus and his ability to make Alec feel free, young, at peace and it’s like coming across something exciting and amazing for the first time.

Alec felt overwhelmed – in the best way possible.

He was now sitting on an armchair at Magnus’ apartment searching for something to watch on Netflix. Magnus was in the shower, claiming he needed one after a long and exhausting day at work and left Alec to choose something fresh and comic to watch while he waited for Magnus.

Magnus got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drops of water fell from his wet hair, down his abs and disappearing somewhere under the towel.

Alec just stared at him, his eyes glued to Magnus’ naked torso as he made his way from the bathroom to his bedroom so he could change.

“You’re drooling, Alec,” Magnus informed with a smirk not even bothering to stop or at least slow down his pace so Alec could take in the wonderfully delicious view for a few extra seconds.

Alec felt his cheeks burning at the comment, tracing the muscles of his back with his eyes and right when Magnus entered his room, he grabbed the towel unwrapping it from his waist, letting Alec catch a glimpse of Magnus’ perfect ass. He let out a heavy sigh at the view and focused back on the TV. Magnus had already taken a shower and was halfway dressed and Alec hadn’t even picked anything for them to watch.

Magnus came out of the room a couple of minutes later wearing a dark green sweater and grey sweatpants. Nothing compared to the black and red blazer he had on earlier, the sinfully tight black pants that never ceased to make Alec’s breath hitch, and eyeliner that marked his waterline and the bit of dark eyeshadow he had on was gone now, leaving Magnus looking relaxed and incredibly soft.

“Have you picked anything yet?” He asked taking the towel to his hair and drying the excess of water. When Magnus was back from the bathroom, he didn’t hesitate in sitting on Alec’s lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Or were you too busy thinking about me naked in the shower?” He smirked.

Alec’s arms circled around Magnus’ waist to hold him in place and he scoffed. “No…” He looked Magnus in the eyes. “Although, that’s what I’m thinking about now.” Magnus chuckled at the words.

“We’ll have time for that later,” he smiled and kissed his jaw, giggling at the feeling of Alec’s stubble on his lips.

“I have to shave, I know…” Alec sighed, running a hand through his face.

“Don’t do it because of me,” Magnus locked eyes with him. “I really love the way it feels…” He smirked and Alec nodded. Magnus kissed his cheek and went down his jaw again, coming close to his ear. “Against my neck,” he left a short kiss behind his ear and moved to the other side. “On my thigh…” he continued and kissed behind his other ear.

Alec wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel minimally affected by Magnus’ words and actions.

“Good to know.” He offered Magnus a smile before connecting their lips in a sweet and deep kiss.

“You know,” Magnus started, resting his hand on Alec’s face and running it slowly through his cheek and letting his fingertips hover over a few strands of his hair and playing with them. “I was thinking…” he talked slow and in a whisper like it was a secret.

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec encouraged him to continue after he stopped and just stared into Alec’s hazel eyes.

“What do you think of us going on a date? Well… a second date,” he asked with a small and nervous smile painting his lips. Alec’s heart skipped a beat to the question and his smile grew wider with the thought of going on a proper date with Magnus.

Alec’s been thinking about asking Magnus but life’s gotten in the way for the past few days and they hadn’t even gotten a lot of time for themselves. It’s been over a week since their getaway weekend and Alec thinks they really should go on a date and _know_ they are on a date.

“I’d love that, Magnus,” he assured him with a grin still on his lips and Magnus’ nervous smile turned back into that beautiful and confident smile Alec adored so much. “When?”

“Maybe Friday?” Okay, that would give Alec two days to mentally prepare for the date. A date with Magnus Bane. He could do that.

Alec nodded contently and Magnus didn’t say another word and grabbed Alec’s hand only to interlock their fingers while Magnus’ other hand just played with a few strands of hair in the back of Alec’s neck pulling him closer so their mouths could crush together in a kiss. They kissed soundly, with their tongues dancing softly with one another and their hands entwined. It felt like selling a deal or making some kind of promise that whatever it was, Alec knew both of them would keep.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Magnus’ hands found their way back to Alec’s neck, locking behind it and Alec hugged his waist before pulling him closer and kissing him again.

Magnus’ lips were like some drug, Alec thought. Kissing Magnus always left Alec craving for more. One more touch, one more swipe of his tongue against his own, one more bite into his bottom lip. It felt like coming home somehow – it was just a familiar sensation, yet it also never ceased to leave Alec feeling like he had just discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

“Ugh!” A groan sounded on the other side of the room, louder than the sound of their mouths crashing together in a heated kiss. Alec broke the kiss immediately only to face Simon standing by the counter going through the cupboards, probably in search of something to eat.

“Weren’t you supposed to be at work?” Magnus asked clearly unbothered by their best friend’s presence in the room. Meanwhile, Alec could feel the heat on his cheeks and in the back of his neck where Magnus’ fingers still played with the hairs there.

“It’s almost 7 p.m., Magnus,” Simon informed. “I’ve been in the coffeehouse with Izzy and Clary for the past hour.” He walked in the direction of his room shrugging his jacket off. Before he opened his bedroom door he turned around to face them once again. “And I’d appreciate that when I come home after a long day, I wouldn’t find you two sucking faces in the living room. You are pretty cute, I’ll give you that…” a faint smile appeared on his lips for a few seconds before he continued. “But if I have to pretend that there’s nothing going on between the two of you, then you have to pretend there’s nothing to know about, okay? I can’t do all the work by myself.” He sighed dramatically but still managed to smile.

“You’re right,” Alec spoke and offered him an understanding smile.

“Good. Now if you excuse me, I need a shower.” Simon came out of his room a few minutes later with a clean change of clothes in his hands and a towel on his shoulder.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him, Magnus chuckled into Alec’s neck.

“Poor Simon,” Alec whispered with a mocking smile on his lips. Magnus nodded and wasted no time in connecting their lips in another bruising kiss, savoring the few minutes they had before Simon got out of the shower.  
  


━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━

  
Magnus felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had never felt so overwhelmed with just the thought of going on a date. He’s always been confident and sure of himself; he’s good at flirting and keep a conversation going on first dates so it doesn’t become too awkward, even if that meant making a bit of small talk, which he hated but sometimes it came in handy.

However, now Magnus was sitting on a small round table in a fancy restaurant paying more attention to the red wine in his glass than to the pair of hazel eyes that watched him intently and curiously.

He took the wine glass in his hand and swirled the drink around before taking a big gulp of it trying desperately to drown some of the nervousness growing in his chest.

“Magnus,” Alec called from the other side of the table, “is everything okay?”

“Sure.” He smiled weakly. _Get it together, Bane_ – he kept repeating in his head – _you’ve slept with the guy countless times, and you’ve already been on a date_. Well, kind of a date. He didn’t know that was a date until after it, so obviously didn’t make him as nervous as he is now.

He swallowed dryly even though he was drinking his wine. Magnus finally stared at Alec, who looked as nervous as Magnus felt and he finally let out a breath he’d been holding in for what felt hours, or maybe ever since Alec accepted his invitation to go on a date with him; Magnus couldn’t quite tell.

_This is Alexander here, Magnus. You can tell him anything and he won’t judge you… right?_

He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to form coherent words and after long seconds of a silent staring contest and drowning in the gold of Alexander’s hazel eyes, he finally spoke, “if I’m being completely honest, I’m a little nervous.”

Alec’s features softened and the frown he was wearing quickly turned into an understanding expression accompanied by an adorable chuckle slipping from his full lips.

“I’m nervous, too… but Magnus Bane? Nervous?” He giggled quietly and a grin was now painting Magnus’ lips from hearing that wonderful sound.

“I’m human, too, Alexander. You know that, right? I’m allowed to get nervous,” Magnus joked and took another sip of his wine, this time the drink went down easier.

“Of course. I just never thought you’d be nervous to be on a date with… well, this,” he gestured to himself and shrugged. “Why?”

“First of all, don’t belittle yourself, Alec. You’re perfect.” Alec blushed to the words and Magnus finally felt some of his nervous thoughts be silenced by his date’s flush and shy smile. “Second of all, maybe I’m nervous because I’ve never felt about anyone what I feel about you, Alexander.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Magnus widened his eyes. Not because he’s said those words out loud for Alec to hear them but because he’d never given himself permission to have such thoughts about the beautiful man sitting in front of him sporting a big smile and an indescribable glint in his eyes that shine brighter than the gold lights falling from the ceiling.

He’s never seen things so clearly as he’s seeing now. He likes Alec. Like, really like him. Like, like him. _Okay, that’s too many like’s_ , Magnus thought. But he did… like Alexander. There was a slight chance that maybe he even lov–

“Me neither,” Alec confessed a few seconds later in a whisper that barely reached Magnus’ ears but enough to interrupt his brain from taking his thoughts too far. He shook his head and couldn’t help the little shy smirk that appeared on his lips when he locked eyes with Alec.

They didn’t say another word for a while and the staring contest began once more. But this time it was accompanied by small but intimate smiles; and lovely, unspoken words hovered in the comfortable silence that settled between them a few moments ago.

What was a nervous flame burning in his chest is now a subtle, flattering, and lovely feeling settling there and taking the form of a wrecking ball, slowly but surely destroying the tall walls he’s built around his heart over the years after so many heartbreaks and disappointments.

Somehow he knew Alec wouldn’t make him go through either of them and he smiled wider, taking the wine glass to his lips but not daring to break eye contact with Alec. The other man’s smile carried affection and seemed to grow bigger with each passing second.

“Here you go, gentlemen.” Their staring contest and the silenced conversation were interrupted by the nice waiter who stood next to the table holding their plates in his arms. “Enjoy your meal. And if you need anything, I’m around,” he offered a big smile.

“Thank you,” Magnus and Alec answered at the same time and the waiter walked away after grinning once more.

“Bon appétit,” Magnus said.

“Bon appétit,” Alec repeated with a chuckle falling from his lips, and Magnus’ heart tightened to the sound and to the realization that the man sitting across from him, his friend of years, meant more to Magnus than he previously thought.

They both ate dinner between small talk that quickly gained flow again and became an easy and comfortable conversation. However, the secretive, intimate and even shy smiles didn’t fail to make an appearance once in a while when they complimented each other on something or a simple comment made them blush.

Magnus and Alec had slept together multiple times and had had deep conversations before, and even confessed some of their feelings to each other before. But now, the air around them held a different weight and the flame burning brightly in their chests was warmer and this was the moment Magnus realized that _yes_ , he was definitely falling for Alexander Lightwood. And, for once, the thought of falling for someone didn’t terrify Magnus to the core… this is Alec after all, and if he had to let his walls crumble down and show his true colors to someone, then he was more than glad to let Alec be the one to meet the most vulnerable, sensitive, and darkest side of his soul.

“Thank you for dinner,” Alec thanked after they left the restaurant. The cold air of late February contrasted with the warmth of the restaurant making them both shudder. Magnus smiled at Alec and suddenly he didn’t feel so cold when Alec looked back at him with hazel eyes filled with golden specks and adoration.

“I thought you paid for dinner,” Magnus said a few seconds later with a frown. Alec’s eyes widened in confusion.

“What? I thought _you_ paid.” Alec ran a hand through his hair leaving it messier than already was and the look of desperation on his face almost made Magnus start laughing but he kept his brows knit together.

“No,” he slowly replied.

“Magnus…” Alec groaned, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Magnus didn’t try to hold it in anymore and let out a breathy laugh, letting cold, white air fall from his mouth. Alec stared at him with confusion and he raised a brow in question.

“I was kidding, darling.” Magnus chuckled again and took a step closer to Alec. “I paid for dinner and…” he let his hands fall to hold Alec’s waist, “I even left a very generous tip,” Magnus whispered like it was a secret.

“Idiot,” Alec muttered, rolling his eyes. “You can’t do this type of thing and expect me to not have a heart attack.”

“I like to see you all serious and nervous.”

“So you like to see me suffering and in pain, basically.” He frowned again and Magnus shrugged with a giggle filling the air between them. “I knew it,” Alec pouted.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alec finally cracked a smile and wrapped his hands around Magnus’ biceps through the thick fabric of his coat.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec asked, already cutting the distance between them.

“You don’t have to ask, Alexander.” Their noses were already touching and the faint smiles didn’t seem to want to leave their faces.

“Consent is important, Magnus.” He chuckled at Alec’s words and their lips brushed. Their movements were slow and they got an inch closer to each other every few seconds, torturing themselves by taking an eternity in finally connecting their lips in a warm and much-needed kiss.

“Of course it is, darling.” Magnus hummed in agreement against Alec’s mouth. His warm breath hit Magnus’ lips sending a shiver down his spine. His grip on Alec’s waist got tighter and his fingers curled on the thick fabric of the dark grey sweater Alec’s wearing to pull him closer into Magnus’ space. “So, are you going to kiss me or are we going to brush lips forever?” He giggled.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Alec confessed in a low and almost broken whisper.

“Well, I would.” Magnus smiled before finally crushing their lips together in a tender, slow and warm kiss. Alec let out a low and throaty sound at the impact. The cold vanished from Magnus’ bones and he melted under Alec’s subtle touch around his arms and his lips moving perfectly with his own, letting their warm breaths mix together. Magnus parted his lips automatically when Alec’s tongue brushed slightly against his bottom lip and their tongues embraced one another with nothing but tenderness and affection. They stayed in each other’s arms for long minutes, taking in the calmness of the kiss and the revolution of emotions in their hearts.

Everything was too much but not enough at the same time and Magnus found himself chasing Alec’s lips for another kiss when they parted from the first.

Alec stared at him for a second and a hint of a smile took over his lips before his hands travelled from his arms, just so his fingers could curl around the lapels of Magnus’ jacket to pull his body close once more and connecting their lips in another bruising and weakening kiss, that almost made Magnus’ knees buckle at the sense of comfort and warmth Alec carried in his careful touch.

“Alec…” he whispered brokenly into Alec’s mouth when they broke the kiss for the second time.

“Magnus…” Alec replied with the same brokenness in his tone. His voice was low and hoarse from the kiss and Magnus couldn’t stop the shiver going down his spine.

“So,” Magnus started, putting a few inches between them so he could take a better look at Alec whose fingers still held the lapels of his jacket but soon fell to hold his waist when Magnus settled his hands on Alec’s chest.

“So,” he said in the same tone, giving Magnus permission to speak.

Magnus sighed before a weak smile took over his lips. His eyes shifted from Alec’s eyes to his kiss-swollen lips and his smile immediately grew a little wider. “Can I call you my boyfriend now?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alec smiled sheepishly and Magnus grinned at the words.

“It took us long enough, huh?” Magnus murmured and Alec giggled into his mouth after coming closer once again.

“You’re right.” Their lips connected once again and a second later their tongues were brushing in a tender embrace. Magnus broke the kiss when the air was needed, much to both men’s discontent.

They started walking after staying in the middle of the sidewalk for long minutes exchanging smiles, whispers, and warm kisses. Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and entwined their fingers as they made their way down the street. Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it off, frowning at the screen as he read whatever was written on it.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked.

“Um,” he hummed putting his phone back into his pocket. “Izzy texted me saying to meet her and the others at the bar. She said that if I don’t go now, she’s going to my apartment and ‘drag me out of there’”, Alec frowned. “Knowing Izzy, she’ll do it.” He sighed.

“Um… That’s–” Magnus started to speak but his words got interrupted by a phone vibrating again, this time his own. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath upon reading the text. “Simon says Izzy and Clary are planning on dragging us out of our apartments. I guess Simon’s lie that I stayed at home working didn’t work.” Alec chuckled at the words.

“I had different plans for the end of our date,” he started with a small smirk appearing on his lips. “But we could go get a few drinks with them and we can continue our date later,” Alec suggested. Magnus bit his bottom lip. He loved his friends but there are things he wants to do with Alec right now that are meant to stay between the two of them behind a locked door. _Shit…_

“You know, sometimes I really hate your sister,” Magnus joked and Alec laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Me too.” He looked at Magnus. “But we’ll have a chance to do what I have planned later.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and offered him a not-so-subtle smile making Magnus chuckle.

“And what do you have planned, Alexander?” He played along and smiled back.

“You’ll find out soon.” He shrugged but then leaned a little closer to Magnus. “But I’ll give you a hint,” Alec looked down at him with wide hazel eyes shining bright. “It’s a very naked activity,” he whispered as they kept walking.

Magnus rolled his eyes but laughed out loud a second later at Alec’s choice of words. “I hate you,” he said shaking his head.

“I’m sure you won’t say that later.” Alec winked and Magnus rolled his eyes again with a playful smile on his lips.

They stopped in front of the pub’s door and smiled at each other before letting their hands fall to the sides of their bodies and Magnus immediately missed having Alec’s hand on his.

“Alec!” Izzy screamed from their booth, making a few heads around her turn in her direction for a few seconds before turning back to their conversations. “Magnus!” She screamed in the same high pitched tone a few seconds later, spotting him standing behind Alec.

Isabelle was clearly drunk already and Magnus laughed at his best friend. Clary wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her to shut her up. It seemed to work because soon Izzy’s hands were cupping Clary’s cheeks bringing her closer.

Alec coughed to get their attention but they seemed lost in each other’s mouths, with Clary’s arms holding her so close that Izzy was almost sitting on her lap and Izzy ran a hand through her long red hair as the other kept cupping her cheek.

“It’s not worth it. We lost them,” Maia commented from her seat on the other side of the booth.

Simon returned to the table a few seconds later with a few drinks in his hands as he offered Magnus and Alec a knowing smile. Magnus smiled back and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before sitting on the booth next to Maia. Alec quickly took the seat next to him and Simon was able to call for Izzy and Clary’s attention for them to move so he could take a seat on the other end of the booth.

“I was about to go to your apartment and drag you out of there,” Izzy said to Alec when she finally stopped sucking faces with Clary.

“You don’t have anything better to do than to make me go out every damn time?” He retorted but a sweet smile was painted on his lips. He accepted the beer Simon handed to him with a smile and took a sip of it.

“You know I do,” she winked at Clary making Alec scowl at his little sister’s words. “But I also wanted you all here tonight because we have news.”

“Are you having a baby?” Simon interrupted enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and Maia laughed at his friend.

“Simon, what is up with you and us having a baby?” Clary slapped his arm, rolling her eyes playfully. “Anyway…” she turned her attention back to the group. “You know how the other day we saw ugly naked guy packing boxes?” Everyone nodded.

“Well, you know we’ve been looking for a new place, right?” Izzy continued and once again, everyone nodded and Magnus took a sip of his beer.

“We found out he’s moving and selling the place, so we’re thinking about going to check it out. And if we like the place, maybe we could try to get it. How cool would it be if we lived right across the street?” Isabelle’s eyes are filled with enthusiasm and hope that they like the place and get it.

“That’s awesome!” Maia offered them a lovely smile. “Have to talk to the guy yet?”

“Yes,” Clary answered. “He’s moving all of his stuff next week and is letting us go there to check out the place by the end of the week. He told us he’d call to set up a date,” she informed with a sweet smile on her lips.

“Hopefully it’ll work out,” Izzy sighed.

“I’m sure it will,” Alec said reaching across the table to grab his sister’s hand in a supportive gesture. Izzy nodded and smiled at him before he let go.

They kept talking about the possibility of Clary and Izzy getting the apartment, about their jobs, and random and insignificant subjects in between. Magnus was sipping on his second beer when he felt Alec’s foot touch his and their knees brushed with the movement. He looked at his left only to find Alec smiling down at the table, not meeting Magnus’ eyes but putting a bit more pressure on his knee.

Magnus tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his lips and he focused his attention back to Maia’s story about some gossip from work she’d heard that morning.

However, Magnus’ focus didn’t last long as he felt Alec’s hand on his leg just above his knee. He soon forgot about Maia’s story, Simon’s ridiculous remarks, and Clary and Izzy’s enthusiasm over the gossip when Alec moved his hand up slightly in a slow movement.

“What are you doing?” He whispered so only Alec could hear.

“Shush,” Alec simply said lowly not even bothering to look back at Magnus and he just looked at his friends with a smile and with the bottle of beer in his left hand ready to take a sip like nothing was happening under the table.

With which passing minute, Alec’s hand seemed to move closer and closer to where Magnus’ pants were getting a little tighter. He couldn’t believe Alec was doing this to him, in public, in front of their friends. It turned him on, if he was being honest, but the fact he couldn’t do anything about it was messing with his mind a bit.

“– and then she stole his shoes,” Maia said between laughs and everyone else laughed too. Magnus forced a chuckle out of himself. He didn’t even know what happened exactly that made Maia’s coworker steal a guy’s shoes but by the look on their faces, it seemed hilarious.

“What did she do after that?” Izzy asked with wide eyes and enthusiasm written all over them.

Alec’s hand reached further up and his fingertips hovered over the inside of his thigh, teasing him by squeezing his thigh slowly. Magnus let out a sigh that he quickly covered with a yawn and took a sip of his drink.

He looked at Alec once again but the other man never dared to lock eyes with Magnus, looking like he was interested in the story that his sister told now. _What happened to Maia’s story?_ Magnus shrugged to himself, coming to the realization that that should be the least of his concerns right now. And instead, he should be focusing on not getting hard in public. Magnus breathed out a few times, trying desperately to ground himself and not to think about Alec’s hand that still squeezed his thigh once in a while and his fingertips that moved in circles teasing his crotch.

“Shit,” Magnus let out in a heavy breath when Alec’s hand moved from his thigh to directly touch his cock. The tight fabric of his pants was still in the way but that didn’t stop Alec from moving his hand teasingly.

“What?” Clary asked and Magnus noticed that all eyes were on him after his reaction to Alec’s effect on him.

“Oh, nothing. Just broke a nail,” he rolled his eyes, looking at his hand and sighed dramatically. Alec scoffed next to him and didn’t bother to remove his hand even though everyone’s attention on Magnus and he could feel his cheeks burning.

They laughed at his dramatic ways and returned back to the conversation that Magnus had long given up on trying to hear. Simon’s eyes lingered on Magnus for a few extra seconds and when he looked at Alec, he let out a muffled laugh, probably realizing what was happening. He ended up rolling his eyes and scowling at what was happening between Alec and Magnus before focusing on Izzy again.

“Alec, stop,” he asked under his breath. Magnus didn’t really want it to stop but they had to. Everything was a blur and his friends’ voices were muffled noise in his head. His vision was constantly switching between the label of his beer bottle, that he was peeling nervously, and Alec’s hand on his lap.

Alec didn’t reply and only squeezed his crotch a little more intensely making Magnus’ back arch a bit on his seat. Thankfully, the movement wasn’t noticeable.

His hand moved back to Magnus’ thigh and he squeezed there too, leaning a little closer to Magnus.

“Tell them you’re going to the bathroom, and then meet in the back,” Alec murmured behind his bottle, drinking the rest of it in one go. His hand abandoned Magnus’ leg a few seconds later and he got up from his seat, walking away without saying a word to the group.

Magnus immediately missed Alec’s touch on his leg that now bounced nervously under the table. He downed the rest of his drink and counted to 20 in his head before letting his friends know that he was going to the bathroom.

Maia, Clary, and Izzy didn’t even flinch as they talked enthusiastically about a random thing that Magnus didn’t even bother to try to understand. And Simon simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at how _not_ subtle Magnus and Alec were being. At that moment, he didn’t care. He only got one mission and that was to get his hands on Alexander. Or the other way around. It really didn’t matter. Thankfully, the bar was packed today and if it took too long, he could say that on his way back he was going to get more drinks but he had to wait a long time.

Magnus made his way to the back, opening the door to the familiar alley illuminated by a neon sign from another store and the golden street lamp at the end of the narrow street. He quickly spotted Alec who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his head fell against the wall, letting his neck exposed to the dim light.

“What the hell was that, Alec?” He asked taking a few steps in his direction. Alec locked eyes with him and didn’t answer, simply taking Magnus’ hand in his so their bodies were pressed together.

“Didn’t you like it?” Alec asked in a whisper as his nose traveled along his jawline only to stop on his ear. His tongue brushed on his earlobe and Magnus shuddered under his soft touch. “Knowing that everyone could find out what I was doing to you under the table?”

“Alexander,” was the only thing Magnus managed to let out. Without another word, Alec simply turned them around and pressed Magnus against the wall, wasting no time in connecting their lips in a heated kiss that quickly deepened. It’s not like they had time for a lot of teasing, flirting, and foreplay. And Magnus needed some relief right now.

His hand moved to Alec’s pants to undo the button and unzip them but Alec stopped him immediately, breaking the kiss and shaking his head slightly. They were both panting from the kiss and all the tension growing between them throughout the whole evening.

“Not right now, love,” Alec’s breath hit his lips and Magnus didn’t know if he moaned at that feeling or at the fact that Alec called him _love_.

He looked at Alec confused but a second later he forgot about whatever he was going to do and his breath hitched when Alec got on his knees on the dirty floor of the alley.

“Alexander…” his hands found Alec’s hair and he pulled making him look up at Magnus. “We don’t have time for this right now.”

“We’ll just have to make it quick then.” A hint of a smirk took over Alec’s lips when Magnus sighed at his words. He undid Magnus’ belt and pulled his pants down to his thighs and his boxer briefs had the same destination a second later.

Magnus didn’t try to hold in the low moan that escaped his mouth from the relief he felt from finally being able to get rid of the tight fabric around his dick.

They could get caught at any moment and Magnus should be worried about anyone seeing him pressed against the wall with his cock out and another man on his knees ready to give him an amazing blowjob. But his worries were forgotten and he lost his breath once more at the filthy sight of Alec on his knees, spitting on his hand so it wouldn’t be unpleasantly dry and in a swift movement, his wet hand wrapped around his cock making Magnus’ knees go weak at the sensation.

“Enjoying yourself?” Alec asked and Magnus simply nodded, bucking his hips slightly so he could get more friction. Alec simply chuckled when Magnus’ hands wrapped tighter on his hair, silently asking for something more.

Alec’s thumb pressed gently on his slit, smearing some of the pre-come across the head. Magnus was achingly hard by now and he couldn’t believe how affected he was by the simple teases under the table and Alec’s confident and skilled hand.

His tongue traced along the shaft and he licked the pre-come from the head. His lips _finally_ wrapped around the head and he took Magnus’ length in his warm and wet mouth. Alec’s deliciously skilled tongue played with the head and put pressure against the slit making Magnus moan weakly.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the air. It was a cold night but the alley was a narrow and small street between tall buildings so the cold wasn’t evident at the moment. Also, the fact that Magnus felt like he was on fire from Alec’s touches were definitely a plus.

Alec hollowed his cheeks and took him even deeper making a gagging noise when Magnus’ cock hit his throat. _Fuck, Alec was good_.

“Holy shit,” Magnus let out a low moan. Alec took his dick out of his mouth so he could breathe for a second and smiled up at Magnus with red and swollen lips. He looked like a sin incarnated and still, he had eyes and a smile like an angel, innocent and vulnerable. The contrast between the vulnerability in Alec’s eyes and the filthiness in his movements never ceased to leave Magnus on the edge.

Alec’s hand was still on his dick, smearing his own saliva and pre-come along his shaft. He didn’t waste another second and took his cock in his mouth again. Both of Alec’s hands settled on Magnus’ ass, squeezing it and digging his nails into the flesh of his cheeks as he bobbed his head in fast movements.

“Alexander, you’re so good to me,” Magnus managed to let out in a broken moan.

Alec’s hands parted his cheeks and Magnus’ hole clenched around the cold air on the sensitive skin. His right hand traveled from his ass to Magnus’ chest and he held up two of his fingers. Magnus took the hint and took them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the two long fingers getting them wet enough.

Alec let out a moan, sending vibrations through Magnus’ length, and Magnus whined letting his head fall back against the wall when his job on Alec’s fingers was done.

His hand found Magnus’ ass again and his index finger teased the rim of his sensitive hole making Magnus clench hard against the tip.

“Open up, baby,” Alec asked and swirled his tongue around the head once again and started to bob his head again when he hollowed his cheeks.

Magnus managed to relax a bit around his finger and Alec took it as an opportunity to press it further into the warmth and tightness of his hole. He quickly added a second one and started moving them in circles and scissoring Magnus. The position they were in didn’t allow Alec to take his fingers deeper and Magnus was torn between rocking his hips on Alec’s fingers and pressing further into his waiting mouth.

“Alec… fuck. F-Fuck.” The grip on Alec’s hair got tighter as he felt the orgasm building. “I’m gonna come,” he warned but Alec didn’t pull away. He just hollowed his cheeks even more and Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat. His fingers kept scissoring Magnus and it was too much for him to take. “Alec, shit, I’m gonna come,” he warned again.

“Don’t swallow, then,” Magnus asked when he realized Alec didn’t have any intention in pulling away. Alec managed to nod weakly at the request. Magnus pulled a few strands of his hair a little too hard but Alec didn’t seem to mind as he just moaned around his dick. That was enough to make Magnus come in the warmth of Alec’s mouth and his hole clenched desperately around his fingers. A long and low sigh fell from his lips. Relief and content took over Magnus’ senses and he smiled weakly into the air.

Alec’s fingers abandoned his hole and Magnus clenched around nothing, whimpering at the loss. He got up from his position and pulled Magnus’ boxers and pants up before someone caught them right on the last second. If anyone found them now, at least they were in a more innocent position, with Alec just standing in front of him with his hands wrapped around his waist.

Magnus found Alec’s lips and he wasted no time in brushing his tongue against Alec’s. Alec obeyed his request and hadn’t swallowed which had Magnus moaning into the kiss when he tasted his come on Alec’s mouth. “Fuck,” he whispered between the kiss. The faint taste of alcohol and his own come lingered in his tongue and, although it wasn’t the most pleasant taste in the world, in the heat and desperation of the moment, it felt like the best thing ever, and he kissed Alec once more.

“Had a good time?” Alec asked, his voice raspy and low from the previous activity.

“Fuck, Alexander,” was all Magnus said in response and Alec chuckled into his mouth. “I don’t think we have much time left before they notice we’re missing. What are we going to do about that?” He pointed at Alec’s crotch. He was hard, Magnus could tell, and he desperately wanted to feel the weight of Alec’s cock in his hand and mouth.

“We can take care of that later.” He smirked. “Besides, I don’t mind being on edge,” Alec winked, taking off his jacket to wrap it around his waist to hide his erection as best as possible.

“Um… yeah,” Magnus didn’t know what to say when he realized that Alec meant that he didn’t mind edging himself. That ripped a broken sigh from Magnus’ lungs and he simply kissed Alec for a few short seconds.

“Come on.” Alec took his hand to drag him out of the alley. “I need to go to the bathroom to wash up. You can go order drinks for all of us and I’ll meet at the bar in two minutes.” Magnus nodded and opened the door to the bar. Alec slapped his ass and chuckled when Magnus whimpered at the gesture. He rolled his eyes playfully and smirked at Alec as he walked up to the bar.

They were gone for about 15 minutes and the bar was still packed and he had to wait in line to order the drinks. He spotted their booth where his group of friends still talked enthusiastically about something. It was almost like these last few minutes had never happened and Magnus felt like he’s been waiting in line all along and the little adventure in the alley was just something the wildest and dirtiest side of his imagination came up with.

But reality took over when he saw Alec walking in his direction. His hair was tamed now, his jacket was still wrapped around his waist – and the thought that he was hiding an erection behind the fabric, made Magnus’ toes curl. But his lips were still red and swollen making Magnus smile to himself.

“We need to do something about our breaths,” Alec whispered after offering him a smile.

“We can drink something now,” Magnus suggested. Alec nodded and grinned. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both replaying the events from minutes ago and still recovering from them, and just enjoying the subtle touch of their shoulders brushing.

Alec ordered the drinks and Magnus handed him the money before Alec could reach for his own wallet. Two shots of vodka were put in front of them as the bartender started preparing the rest of the drinks. Magnus handed him his shot glass and their glasses clinked before they took it to their lips. They shared an intimate smile before swallowing the burning drink and Magnus winced slightly at the feeling.

Magnus and Alec took the drinks in their hands when they were done and walked to the table.

“Here you go, beautiful people!” Magnus put the drinks on the table a little too happy and he took his seat.

“Thank you,” Maia took her drink with a wide smile on her face.

“Where have you two been?” Clary asked with a raised brow after thanking for her drink as well.

“I went to the bathroom and then helped Alec with the drinks. This place is packed, it took us ages to be served,” Magnus answered in a heartbeat, rolling his eyes playfully and took a sip of his drink.

“It really is. I haven’t seen this bar so full in a while,” Izzy commented looking around the place.

“Yup,” Alec took the drink in his hand trying to look casual.

Simon laughed behind his glass, staring at the two men with a knowing look. He shook his head and rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around Clary’s shoulders and returning to whatever conversation he was having with the girls while Magnus and Alec were off to a dirty adventure.

Magnus could still feel his legs shaking even though he was sitting, and his breathing was still a little uneven.

The thing about quickies is that you are never given enough time to recover from a rushed _but_ absolutely mind-blowing orgasm. And now he was going through the post-orgasmic bliss while sitting in a booth surrounded by his friends, and he just wanted to lie down and let out a heavy sigh at the feeling of tranquility, peace, bliss, happiness, satisfaction, and all the other sensations that an orgasm allowed Magnus to have.

“Your ‘I just came and I’m happy about it’ face is showing, Magnus,” Alec murmured in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Magnus was so glad that he and Alec were always very close and they never had any problem in showing physical affection because now, it meant Magnus could lean against Alec slightly and still not look weird to the others. It was normal behavior among the group, after all.

“Well, I am happy,” he simply replied and smiled at him, letting their shoulders brush and now that he was leaning against Alec, their legs also touching.

Alec’s hand fell to settle on Magnus’ knee just like before but now it didn’t move or carried a second intention, and Alec just squeezed his leg in a caring gesture before pulling away. 

If anyone told Magnus years ago, or even just a few months ago, that he would one day call Alexander Lightwood his boyfriend, he’d tell that person that they’re insane. But now that it happened, Magnus can’t believe that this didn’t happen sooner.

_Alexander Lightwood… my boyfriend…_

Magnus chuckled to himself, taking another sip of his drink and he took Alec’s hand in his that was now resting on his own leg and he squeezed as a promise that their night wasn’t over yet and also a long-term promise; a possibility of them creating some kind of future together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't want to spoil anything but everyone is going to find out in the next chapter and I'm pretty excited to write it because I think that everyone's reactions are priceless. I hope you stick around and I'd love to read some feedback :)


End file.
